No hay Donde Correr (Grupo Internacional Chiba Kelly Libro 2)
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Darien Chiba fue su primer amor. La última persona que Darien Chiba esperaba rescatar herida del lago era a Serena Tsukino. En el pasado, ambos habían compartido un romance breve e intenso mientras que Darien trabajaba como agente encubierto, pero después ella rena ha pasado los últimos meses huyendo...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**LIBRO 1: ANDREW Y LITA**

**ARGUMENTO:**

Darien Chiba fue su primer amor.

La última persona que Darien Chiba esperaba rescatar herida del lago era a Serena Tsukino. En el pasado, ambos habían compartido un romance breve e intenso mientras que Darien trabajaba como agente encubierto, pero después ella desapareció. Serena ha pasado los últimos meses huyendo, sabiendo que cualquier error podría costarle tanto su vida como la del niño que espera. El hijo de Darien. Ahora, reaparece de nuevo con una advertencia para Darien: esta vez, es él quien está en peligro. Ahora él es su última oportunidad.

Darientiene demasiadas preguntas como para dejarla escapar otra vez, y la primera es por qué desapareció. Esta vez, no se va a dejar seducir. Pero una mirada a sus ojos y la pasión se vuelve a encender. Dariensabe que hará cualquier cosa para mantenerla a ella y a su hijo a salvo. Sin embargo, el oscuro pasado de Serena es más peligroso de lo que se imagina y la única forma de que ambos sobrevivan es correr más rápido.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 1**

En cuanto ella abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hotel, él ya la estaba esperando. Darien Chiba observó cómo Serena se giraba, vio la llama de deseo que brillaba en sus expresivos ojos azules cuando le encontró.

Antes de que Serena pudiera tirar del nudo de su delantal para soltarlo, ya estaba en sus brazos, los labios de Darien ya estaban aplastando los suyos en ese primer sabor dulce.

—Darien.

Su nombre salió en un ligero suspiro que recorrió la espalda de Darien hasta que llegó a sus bolas.

Darien alcanzó el nudo de su delantal y tiró hasta que lo soltó.

—¿Algún problema esta noche?

Serena negó con la cabeza incluso mientras Darien encontraba sus labios otra vez.

—Odio que trabajes ahí.

Serena dejó de besarle y, durante un buen rato, se quedaron así, con sus labios apenas separados mientras ella le miraba fijamente. Su boca hizo una mueca enfadada y Darien lamentó romper el momento por haber expresado su descontento por su trabajo.

¿Quién era él para decir nada? Serena trabajaba en un antro en Bumfuck, México. Un lugar donde, claramente, no pertenecía una chica como ella, pero puede que fuera todo lo que podía hacer para llegar a fin de mes. No parecía que Darien hubiera perdido la cabeza por ella y que fuera a llevársela lejos.

—Olvida lo que dije —murmuró Darien—. Ven aquí.

Darien colocó un dedo debajo de su barbilla y acercó su boca a la suya. Estaba hambriento, se moría de hambre por ella. Incluso ahora, sus hermanos y su equipo estaban haciéndole su trabajo, porque quería unos momentos robados con una mujer a la que no era capaz de resistirse, una mujer que supo que tenía que tener desde el momento en que entró al bar donde trabajaba como camarera.

Una mujer que hacía que fuera demasiado fácil olvidar su deber. Serena se apoyó en él, afectuosa e indecisa. Darien la levantó lo justo para que ella pudiera rodear su cuello con los brazos, y Serena sonrió contra su boca.

—Mejor —susurró Serena—. Estaré mejor cuando estés desnudo.

La llevó hacia la cama y la colocó sobre el colchón hasta que se tumbó sobre ella, atrapándola debajo de su cuerpo. Su boca estaba justo sobre su tripa y observó su cuerpo, encontrándose con su mirada.

—Eres tan hermosa —murmuró Darien.

Con movimientos lentos, metódicos, que desmentían su urgencia, Darien le subió la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su delgada cintura.

Mientras la subía sobre sus pechos, lamió el pequeño valle de su ombligo. Serena tembló debajo de sus labios y un ligero escalofrío atravesó su estómago.

Serena arqueó tanto la espalda que casi le tira, pero Darien dejó su camiseta y agarró sus caderas, evitando que se moviera.

—Mía.

Serena se estremeció y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando la lamió entre sus pechos y atrapó con sus dientes la tira de su sujetador. Darien sonrió y se impulsó hacia arriba hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron a los lados de las caderas de Serena y quedó totalmente atrapada.

Impaciente por tenerla desnuda, agarró el borde de su camiseta y la desgarró por la mitad hasta que quedó dividida en dos trozos, uno a cada lado de Serena. Colgaba de sus brazos y Darien, simplemente, tiró hasta que estuvo desnuda.

Sus pezones se arrugaron y presionaron contra las copas de encaje de su sujetador. El material no escondía nada de los picos oscuros. Darien jugueteó distraído con los pezones a través del raso, tocándolos y acariciándolos hasta que fueron puntos duros suplicando que los liberaran.

Los pechos hinchados sobresalían del borde de las copas y, con un ligero golpecito, los liberó, dejando al descubierto sus pezones, que se salían del sujetador.

Las manos de Serena subieron lentamente por los muslos de Darien, deslizándose por la áspera tela de sus vaqueros, pero él la sujetó por las muñecas, apartándola.

Serena comenzó a protestar, pero Darien llevó una mano a su boca y besó su palma antes de levantarle los brazos sobre la cabeza. Darien empujó hasta que la colocó sobre el colchón y, una vez más, quedó atrapada.

En un momento de inspiración recogió los restos de la camiseta y ató una muñeca al cabecero. Serena jadeó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando agarró su otra mano y también la aseguró.

La respiración de Serena se aceleró y su pecho se movió de forma agitada. Se lamió los labios, nerviosa, pero sus ojos se volvieron de color zafiro. La sonrisa de Darien era lenta y depredadora. Serena era como una droga. Una altura de la que no quería bajarse. Ella le hacía sentirse fuerte e invencible.

—Ahora ¿qué hago contigo?

Darien metió la mano en sus vaqueros y sacó su navaja. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron ligeramente, pero no apareció ningún miedo en su mirada. Abrió la navaja y metió la hoja por debajo de la tira de su sujetador. El material se desprendió, mostrando sus pechos a su mirada hambrienta.

Darien cerró la navaja y la dejó a un lado, entonces fijó su atención en el botón de los vaqueros de Serena. Quería rasgárselos, pero se obligó a tomarse su tiempo y a saborear cada pulgada de carne que descubría.

Bajó los vaqueros hasta las caderas de Serena y después los deslizó por las piernas, moviéndose para poder desnudarla completamente. Sus piernas bien proporcionadas le atraían. Pasó su dedo por las curvas y líneas delgadas y después siguió con su boca, besando y lamiendo un camino hasta la pequeña pieza de seda de la ropa interior que cubría su coño.

Introdujo un dedo debajo del encaje, atravesando los rizos hasta los resbaladizos pliegues. Serena gimió y se retorció nerviosa cuando él encontró su clítoris. Durante un momento, Darien jugó acariciando la punta del dedo sobre la sensible protuberancia. Entonces, descendió hasta que bordeó su entrada, burlándose de ella despiadadamente. Con un empujón, lo introdujo en su interior. Terciopelo líquido abrazó a su dedo, y Darien cerró los ojos mientras se imaginaba tener su polla allí, deslizándose por su calor apretado e hinchado.

—¡Darien!

El grito angustiado de Serena le devolvió a la realidad. La cara de Serena estaba colorada, sus ojos brillaban intensamente por la necesidad.

—Por favor — imploró ella.

Darien rasgó las bragas, ya no tenía paciencia, ya no estaba dispuesto a prolongar su seducción. La quería. Tenía que tenerla. Ahora. Se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo. Rodó a un lado y se bajó los vaqueros, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando se engancharon alrededor de sus tobillos.

¿Dónde coño estaba el condón? Bolsillo. Mierda. Se recostó sobre la cama para subirse los pantalones y sacó bruscamente varios paquetes. Se cayeron encima de la cama cuando se giró. Agarró uno y lo abrió de un tirón mientras se volvía a colocar a horcajadas sobre ella.

Serena estaba fascinada mirando su polla. Sus ojos brillaban alegres y, en respuesta, Darien se agachó, agarró su polla y se acarició.

Serena se retorció contra sus ataduras y sólo logró que se pusiera más duro y más ansioso por tenerla.

Con una mano temblorosa, se colocó el condón y entonces se agachó para abrir las piernas de Serena. Dios, era tan suave y hermosa. Delicada y femenina. Los sedosos rizos rubios estaban húmedos por el deseo y Darien pasó su pulgar por la raja de su coño antes de abrirle más las piernas.

Serena estaba abierta para él. Abierta e indefensa. Suya para tomarla. Suya para su placer. Suya para saborearla y tocarla.

Darien se levantó por encima de ella, colocando su polla contra su pequeña abertura. Nunca podría olvidar ese primer empujón, donde su cuerpo luchaba contra su tamaño y su coño se iba cerrando a su alrededor como una prensa. Estaba sudando y temblando como un adolescente, y ni siquiera había entrado en ella.

—¿Estás lista para mí, Serena?

Darien empujó en su interior lo justo para que la cabeza de su polla ensanchara su entrada y él pudiera sentir su calor.

—Por favor, Darien. Te necesito.

Darien perdió el control con esas palabras pronunciadas de forma tan suave. Agarró sus caderas y se introdujo profundamente. Serena jadeó. Darien se quedó sin aliento en un gemido de intensa agonía.

Serena se retorció debajo de él, atrapada. Su boca se abría y se cerraba y los brazos se tensaron en contra de las sujeciones de sus muñecas. Rodeaba a su polla como miel caliente. Tan dulce. Tan caliente. Darien nunca había disfrutado nada parecido a la sensación de estar dentro de ella.

Cuando Serena se quejó porque no se estaba moviendo, Darien se retiró, y ambos gimieron cuando volvió a sentirle irrumpiendo en su cuerpo.

—Dios, cariño, estás tan apretada. Te sientes tan malditamente bien.

—Encajamos bien —dijo Serena en un gemido—. Estás hecho para mí. Perfecto.

—Condenadamente cierto —gruñó Darien mientras se inclinaba para devorar su boca.

Darien flexionó sus caderas y se hundió profundamente otra vez. Se tragó el gemido de placer de Serena, lo saboreó, después volvió a gemir cuando sus lenguas imitaron la acción de sus cuerpos.

No hubo ningún pensamiento. Sólo la percepción escurridiza y caliente de Serena contra su polla. Su cerebro se paralizó mientras enloquecía. Más profundo. Más duro.

Todo lo demás desapareció. Ninguna misión. Ningún culo que necesitara matar. Ninguna frustración porque los esfuerzos de KCGI no hubieran tenido ningún resultado.

Aquí solo estaban ellos dos. Y un placer salvaje, perfecto.

Darien colocó sus antebrazos por debajo de las rodillas de Serena. Empujó fuerte y el ángulo le envió más profundo, hasta que estaba tan apretado que sus bolas se aplastaban contra su coño.

Darien miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada de Serena, asegurándose que estaba con él y que no la había lastimado. Sólo percibió su necesidad desesperada de correrse.

Con un grito salvaje, se salió y después martilleó en su interior, moviendo la cama entera al empujar una y otra vez. Los ojos de Serena se cerraron de golpe y su grito cortó el aire. Ella se tensó tan fuerte que cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba en tensión y después, repentinamente, se derritió a su alrededor, bañándole en un calor intenso.

Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró sus propios ojos y empujó una última vez antes de que su liberación se reuniera en sus bolas y se disparara a su polla. Se corrió dolorosamente, el placer fue tan asombrosamente intenso que quedó desorientado durante un breve instante.

Las caderas de Darien todavía se movían por los espasmos mientras se echaba con cuidado encima del cuerpo flojo de Serena, que tembló cuando sus cuerpos se juntaron y sus labios acariciaron ligeramente su mandíbula mientras Darien colocaba su cabeza contra su hombro.

Darien aún estaba profundamente dentro de ella y no tenía ningún deseo de moverse. Serena se sentía bien rodeándole, sujetándole sobre su cuerpo. Darien movió sus caderas otra vez, un estremecimiento bajó por su columna vertebral ante la sensación casi dolorosa de su polla.

—¿Te he lastimado? —Darien le preguntó contra su piel.

Serena ronroneó, un sonido alegre que le indicó que no había hecho nada de eso y habló bajito contra su pelo, asegurándole que le había dado tanto placer como había sentido él.

Aunque odiara moverse, sabía que la estaba aplastando. Cuidadosamente, se impulsó y se retiró de su cuerpo. Maldita sea, aún estaba duro.

Se estiró para desatarla y después se giró para tirar el condón a la basura. Cuando regresó, Serena inmediatamente se pegó a él, toda suave y caliente. Las manos de Serena se movieron sobre su cuerpo casi frenéticamente, como si el haberla negado la capacidad de tocarle hubiera provocado que estuviera aún más desesperada por hacerlo ahora.

Darien atrapó una de las manos de Serena y tiró fuerte hacia abajo hasta que sus dedos rodearon su polla.

—¿Ves lo que me haces? No debería estar duro en dos semanas después de esto, pero parece que siempre estoy así a tu alrededor.

Serena se rió suavemente y recorrió con su mano toda su longitud, explorando cada centímetro.

—¿Crees que esperará lo suficiente para que pueda darme una ducha? ¿Te importa? —Serena arrugó su nariz con disgusto—. Huelo a cerveza.

Darien acarició su cuello con la nariz, lamiendo sobre su pulso.

—Hueles maravillosamente, pero sí, ve a la ducha.

Darien sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por haberla emboscado en cuanto había entrado. Debería haber dejado que se diera una ducha y que descansara. Serena había estado de pie toda la tarde.

Ella se estiró y le besó antes de alejarse. Darien la observó, disfrutando del tierno balanceo de sus caderas y de su culo mientras caminaba desnuda hacia el cuarto de baño.

Ella era cien por cien mujer. Suave y femenina, con curvas en todos los lugares correctos. Era todo lo que su trabajo no era y, tal vez, ése era el motivo de que se sintiera tan atraído por ella.

Se quedó tumbado un momento y, después de cinco minutos, imaginó que la había dado tiempo suficiente para lavarse. Si no era bastante, él terminaría el trabajo por ella.

Se bajó de la cama y entró en el cuarto de baño, donde el vapor de la ducha ya había empañado el espejo. Serena estaba inmóvil en la ducha, su cuerpo borroso por el cristal.

Fue suficiente para que su sangre reviviera. Dios Todopoderoso, no podía explicar el efecto que tenía sobre él. Estaba loco y le dejó sintiéndose desequilibrado.

Abrió la puerta y, antes de que Serena pudiera darse la vuelta, se metió en la ducha, su cuerpo amoldándose al de ella. Serena empezó a girarse, pero él la detuvo, manteniéndola quieta.

Darien bajó la boca hasta su cuello, donde gotitas de agua perlaban y resbalaban por su piel. Las rodillas de Serena se doblaron y casi se cae cuando sus dientes se hundieron en la delgada columna de su garganta. Él la atrapó y la sujetó fuerte.

—Pon tus manos sobre la pared.

Serena puso las palmas sobre las baldosas y las deslizó hacia arriba hasta que sus brazos estuvieron por encima de su cabeza. Darien se arqueó contra ella, después se agachó y sujetó la pierna derecha de Serena con la mano. Darien se levantó, alzándola mientras la mantenía quieta con su otro brazo.

Mientras el agua caía sobre ellos, se empujó en su interior, encontrando su calor una vez más. Nunca era suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente.

En el fondo de su mente apareció una advertencia. No había usado condón, pero estaba perdido en la sensación de su sedoso calor contra su carne desnuda. Su mente gritó estúpido, pero el hombre rugió que ella le pertenecía y que tomaba lo que era suyo.

Serena se tensó a su alrededor. Sus dedos se cerraron en puños contra la pared de la ducha. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se arqueó contra él cuando Darien marcó su cuello con la boca.

Suya.

Fue primitivo y duro. Estaba perplejo, aunque sabía que no podia explicarlo.

—Mía —Darien susurró.

Esta vez, su liberación fue salvaje. Un fogonazo intenso y doloroso y que provocó que se arqueara hasta los dedos de los pies cuando intentó entrar más profundo.

Serena hizo un leve sonido y sus manos se deslizaron por la pared, como si hubiera perdido cualquier fuerza que le quedara. Se agachó pero Darien la sujetó suavemente contra él. Cuando Darien se estiró para cerrar el grifo y después la calmó en sus brazos, sintió una ternura extraña.

Salió de la ducha y la puso en el suelo lo suficiente como para envolverle una toalla alrededor. Se quedaron allí durante mucho tiempo, con la frente de Serena descansando sobre su pecho mientras ambos intentaban recuperarse.

Ella se acurrucó somnolienta en sus brazos y, otra vez, se sintió culpable cuando se imaginó lo cansada que debía estar. La besó en la coronilla.

—Vamos a dormir. Estás exhausta.

Serena se giró para mirarle y sonrió incluso mientras sus párpados se cerraban. Luego, se puso de puntillas para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

—Llévame a la cama —Serena susurró.

**Continuara…**

**Nos Vemos el Fin de Semana con mas Capis! Si que hizo Calor! uff**

**NOTA:**

**Este Fin de Semana nos Vemos Con:**

**El Final del Libro 1 de la Saga Enlazados ( Controlados)**

**El Inicio del Libro 2 de Blood &Snow**

**Mas Capis de Este Segundo Libro de los Kelly**

**Y Una Sorpresa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Darien despertó con Serena en sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Se sentía tentado de girarse y deslizarse entre sus piernas y de despertarse los dos con un orgasmo rápido. Pero ella parecía cansada y un poco frágil, como si, tal vez, hubiera tenido una noche dura en el trabajo.

La acercó más y pasó la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de su brazo. Los mechones de pelo más cercanos a su boca revoloteaban con cada respiración, y Darien los tomó con un dedo para separárselos de la mejilla.

Los párpados de Serena se agitaron y se abrieron, y unos somnolientos ojos azules le miraron fijamente.

—Buenos días —murmuró Darien.

Serena respondió acurrucándose aún más a su lado. Todo lo que escuchó fue su suspiro y que le pasaba el brazo por la cintura, juntándolos aún más.

Darien sonrió ligeramente y la besó en la coronilla.

—¿Contenta?

—Mmm.

Era fácil estar aquí, en esta habitación de hotel. Todo lo demás parecía estar muy lejos y ambos se encontraban fuera de la realidad. Darien no era tan tonto como para creérselo, pero era agradable, solo por un ratito, sentir que lo único que importaba era el aquí y ahora.

—¿Te apetece comer algo?

Ella levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete.

Antes de que Serena pudiera responder, alguien llamó a la puerta.

¿Qué diablos? Darien frunció el ceño, después se deslizó de debajo de Serena.

—Quédate aquí y fuera de la vista.

Darien se puso los vaqueros y fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola solo un poco. El hombre de recepción estaba allí, sujetando un sobre sellado.

—Para usted, señor. Está marcado como urgente.

Darien tomó el sobre.

—Gracias.

Cerró la puerta y giró el sobre en su mano. No tenía nombre, pero aquí no había usado su verdadero nombre. Sólo se leía: 304 Urgente. Subrayado tres veces.

Darien miró a Serena, que estaba sentada encima de la cama, con el edredón subido hasta su barbilla. Después, abrió el sello y sacó una única hoja de papel.

Al principio no entendió el breve mensaje. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, su primera reacción fue de incredulidad. ¿Alguien le estaba jodiendo? Necesitaba volver con sus hombres. Esto podría ser una tontería, pero era la primera brecha potencial que el GICK había tenido en su misión para atrapar a Sabio Dark y su extensa red de armas.

Durante dos semanas, Darien y sus hermanos se habían hecho pasar por compradores, tratando de entrar en contacto con Dark. Y nada. El hombre era un bastardo suspicaz o no tenía ningún interés en ganar nuevos clientes. Lo que indicaba a Darien que su clientela actual le pagaba un montón de dinero.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. ¿Por qué la advertencia anónima? ¿Quién sabía lo que estaba investigando el Grupo Chiba? Habían tenido cuidado. Lo habían hecho todo bien. Se habían mezclado con los vecinos. No habían dado ninguna razón para que creyeran que eran algo más de lo que habían contado. Incluso las relaciones ilícitas de Darien con Serena habían servido para reforzar su tapadera. Porque ¿qué tipo de idiota se involucraba en una operación encubierta y después pasaba su tiempo follando a una camarera local por distracción?

—Darien, ¿qué va mal?

Su voz suave le tranquilizó, relajando parte de la tensión. Arrugó la nota en su mano después de aprendérsela de memoria. La metió en su bolsillo y se centró otra vez en Serena, que estaba sentada desnuda en la cama. Serena, a quien no volvería a ver otra vez.

Cruzó la habitación y se deslizó en el borde de la cama a su lado. Ella le miró, sus ojos desconcertados, y allí había un indicio de algo más.

¿Miedo?

Darien tocó su mejilla en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarla.

—Tengo que irme. Ha surgido algo. Algo importante.

Serena se mordió su labio inferior.

—Está bien.

Darien inhaló, odiando lo que tenía que decir a continuación.

—No se cuándo volveré.

La cara de Serena se volvió imperturbable. Sus ojos, por lo general expresivos, estaban fríos y distantes.

—Entiendo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se levantó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. La sábana se cayó, mostrando sus pechos. Le besó. Solamente una vez. Con toda la dulzura que había traído a su vida durante tan corto periodo de tiempo.

Darien saboreó su sabor y su sensación y supo que nunca tendría esto otra vez. El arrepentimiento apretó su pecho.

—Ten cuidado —susurró ella.

Él tocó su mejilla y luego la besó otra vez.

—Siempre.

Serena esperó bastante tiempo hasta que estuvo segura que Darien no iba a volver a la habitación y, entonces, se vistió deprisa, asegurándose de no dejar nada. En el cuarto de baño, se hizo un moño rápido y lo sujetó con un gancho que sacó de su bolso.

La mujer que la miraba en el espejo era joven, con una apariencia divertida y fresca y aparentemente inocente. No sentía ninguna de esas cosas, pero sabía que la gente sólo veía lo que quería ver. Nadie la tomaba en serio ni la veía como una amenaza.

Esto se terminaría hoy.

Revisando la habitación por última vez, vio la navaja de Darien tirade en el suelo donde la había dejado después de cortar su sujetador. Se agachó para recuperarla y la metió en su bolsillo. No habría ninguna prueba de que hubiera estado aquí, y Serena podría necesitarla más tarde.

Respirando hondo, abrió la puerta y echó una ojeada fuera de la habitación y por el pasillo. Satisfecha de que no hubiera nadie, se apresuró hacia las escaleras, evitando el pasillo que llevaba al ascensor.

En la primera planta, en el descansillo, había dos puertas, una que llevaba al vestíbulo y otra al callejón en el lateral del hotel. Se escabulló fuera para ver el coche que la estaba esperando.

Cuadrando sus hombros, salió dando zancadas hasta el oscuro Mercedes. El conductor salió, de apariencia sombría con un traje oscuro y gafas de sol que oscurecían completamente sus ojos. No tenía nombre ni rostro, igual que todos los demás en la organización de su padre. Igual que ella.

Le abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y Serena desapareció en el vehículo blindado.

El conductor la llevó por el extrarradio de la ciudad, por calles adoquinadas que se estaban desmoronando, algunas de ellas tenían enormes baches donde ahora había arena y piedras. El coche no atrajo ninguna mirada curiosa. Los residentes de esa zona estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de su padre y habían aprendido a no hacer preguntas.

Dejaron las filas de casas destartaladas y giraron en un tortuoso camino de tierra que llevaba a las colinas que rodeaban la lejana ciudad. Cuando finalmente se acercaron a las torres que protegían el complejo de su padre, el conductor redujo la marcha y luego introdujo una serie de comandos en la consola instalada en la entrada.

La pesada puerta de hierro se abrió para dejarlos entrar y pasaron rápidamente por el camino de entrada pavimentado. Una espesa línea de árboles oscurecía la vista de la enorme casa y, de hecho, sólo había un pequeño orificio por la densa línea, donde el coche aparentemente desaparecía en un bosque, sólo para aparecer al otro lado ante una vista que era aparentemente idílica.

Para una niña, había sido el país de las hadas. No había sido esa niña hacía mucho tiempo.

En vez de parar en la entrada delantera, donde el camino de acceso rodeaba una fuente enorme, el conductor aparcó en el lateral de la casa, bajo un toldo que albergaba a otros tres vehículos blindados.

Le abrió la puerta y Serena parpadeó por la luz del sol que le dio en la cara. Salió y miró al conductor.

—¿Está segura que esto es lo que quiere hacer? —él la preguntó en voz baja.

Serena simplemente asintió, sin confiar en que la podrían escuchar si respondía.

—Estaré esperando.

Esta vez, Serena no reaccionó. Pasó por delante del conductor e insertó su tarjeta de seguridad en la ranura al lado de la puerta que conducía al interior de la casa. Avisarían a su padre de su presencia, y la estaría esperando. Él nunca acudía a ella. Esperaba que fuera a su lado y le diera un informe como cualquiera de sus empleados.

Una criada la esperaba en el vestíbulo que llevaba a la oficina de su padre. Serena no la miró a los ojos. La criada miraba hacia delante, pero mientras Serena se acercaba, la criada llevó una mano debajo de su delantal y le dio un pequeño bolso al pasar.

Era un bolso de diseñador, algo que su padre esperaría que tuviera. Probablemente se lo habría comprado él. Lo metió debajo del brazo y se paró delante de la doble puerta al final del pasillo.

Levantó la mano para llamar, pero se detuvo en el aire. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y el sudor perlaba su frente. Cada respiración parecía volverse más difícil, pesada y lenta. Su corazón latía salvaje, incluso estaba segura que se podía oír en el silencio.

Tragando su miedo, cuadró sus hombros y llamó. Iba a necesitar cada pedacito de calma que pudiera reunir. Su padre podría descubrir su debilidad en un segundo.

Las puertas se abrieron de forma automática y entró. Milagrosamente, su miedo disminuyó cuando miró al otro lado de la habitación para ver a su padre de pie contra el enorme ventanal. Como todo, las apariencias engañan. Lo que parecía una extravagancia temeraria para un hombre tan buscado como él, en realidad era una placa polarizada del material antibalas más avanzado disponible. Ni siquiera estaba en el mercado aún.

Él podía mirar hacia fuera, pero nadie podía verle.

—¿Serena, tienes información?

La forma despreocupada en que planteó la pregunta no la engañó de ninguna manera. Su padre no era despreocupado sobre nada. Era frío, distante y calculador. No esperaba obediencia. La exigía. Con resultados escalofriantemente positivos.

Serena echó un vistazo a la habitación, buscando la posición de sus guardias. Había dos dentro. Al menos una docena en el exterior. Cada uno de ellos dispuesto a dar su vida por el hombre que los poseía. Hoy, estaba contenta de complacerlos.

—Tengo algo que podría interesarte —murmuró ella.

Su padre levantó una ceja especulativa, como si no pudiera creer que fuera a demostrar que era útil. Serena fingió abrir su bolso como si tuviera algo para darle.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la culata de goma del arma, y luego un dedo se curvó sobre el frío gatillo metálico. En un movimiento rápido como un rayo, se giró y disparó a través del bolso, derribando al primer guardia. Antes de que el segundo pudiera reaccionar, disparó otra vez, el único ruido de la habitación fue el sonido de la bala al golpear su cuello.

El bolso se cayó, revelando el largo cañón del silenciador. Su padre la miraba impasible.

—¿Qué significa esto, Serena?

Ella no iba a hablar con el bastardo. Ningún juego estúpido. Tenía unos pocos segundos preciosos para huir antes que el infierno se desatase en cuanto él diera la orden.

Serena levantó la pistola, y justo antes de disparar, vio la sorpresa en los ojos de su padre. Él cayó pesadamente, la sangre se extendía por el suelo de madera pulida.

Serena extrajo la navaja de su bolsillo y se precipitó donde había caído su padre. Abriendo el cuello de su camisa, agarró la correa de cuero que rodeaba su cuello y la soltó.

El pequeño cilindro de metal descansaba contra su piel, manchado de sangre. Lo cogió, luego fue a su escritorio y buscó el botón que había debajo.

Al otro lado de la habitación se abrió un panel del suelo, revelando una escalera que llevaba a la red subterránea de túneles.

Sin echar un solo vistazo hacia atrás, corrió hacia las escaleras. Había pasado meses memorizando los planos. Conocía de memoria cada túnel, cada giro, aunque nunca hubiera estado ahí abajo. Confiando en esas largas horas de estudio de los planos computerizados, recorrió el túnel hacia la salida donde la esperaba el conductor.

Diez minutos más tarde, salía al exterior y suspiraba aliviada al ver el coche que la esperaba. No la había traicionado. La ayudó a entrar en el coche y cuando estuvo sentada en la parte de atrás, la miró por el retrovisor.

—¿Está hecho?

Ella tragó y asintió.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

La leve inclinación de su mandíbula fue el único reconocimiento que le ofreció mientras arrancaba el motor y se ponía en marcha. Serena nunca miró atrás. Allí no había nada para ella.

Según iban recorriendo kilómetros, se permitió relajarse. Y se atrevió a esperar lo imposible.

La libertad.

Por fin era libre.

**Continuara..**

**Wow! Qué Intenso!, Porqué Habrá Matado Serena a Su Padre, Será qué en Verdad Murió?**

**Nos Vemos en el Siguiente Capi! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 3**

_**Cinco meses más tarde**_

Serena redujo la marcha y el barco perdió velocidad, aproximándose a un embarcadero del Lago Kentucky. La oscuridad la rodeaba. El cielo estaba nublado. La luna nueva. Sólo una o dos estrellas asomaban entre la capa de nubes. Navegaba sin luces y se mantenía en el centro del lago hasta que estuvo segura de que estaba lo bastante cerca de su destino como para poder moverse rápidamente para atracar.

Serena estudió el pequeño GPS de mano y luego levantó su mirada hacia la orilla norte. Según sus coordenadas, su destino estaba a una milla del lago.

Tragó su miedo y su nerviosismo y, automáticamente, puso su mano sobre su vientre en un movimiento calmante. ¿Estaría Darien allí? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verla otra vez? ¿Qué diría cuando supiera la verdad sobre ella?

Serena miró nerviosa sobre su hombro hacia la oscuridad. El lago era una balsa de tinta negra. El único sonido que podía oír era el ligero chapoteo contra el casco de su barco.

Tenía los nervios de punta. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción. Los matones de su tío se estaban acercando. Podía olerlos. Podía sentirlos en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Durante las últimas semanas, se había salvado por los pelos varias veces.

Una mujer inteligente reconocía cuándo no podía hacer cosas sola. Se consideraba una mujer lista, y ése era el motivo de estar aquí. En un maldito barco en un maldito lago intentando encontrar al padre de su bebé, con la esperanza de que él pudiera protegerlos a ambos.

Después de correr durante cinco meses, la aterraba la idea de estar en un lugar tan vulnerable. En realidad, no era como si hubiera conducido a tontas y a locas hasta Dover, hubiera preguntado dónde se encontraba Darien Chiba y luego aparcara delante de su casa. Era más inteligente. Su tío esperaba que Darien fuera la primera persona a la que acudiera. Por eso había estado lejos tanto tiempo.

Y luego estaba el hecho que ni ella ni Darien habían sido honestos el uno con el otro. Ambos se habían hecho pasar por otras personas. Lo único real entre ellos había sido el deseo intenso. Serena se había enamorado, y mucho.

Amaba a un hombre que la despreciaría una vez que supiera la verdad.

Movió el barco despacio, siguiendo la orilla en su GPS. Con suerte, atracaría directamente en el jardín trasero de Darien y esperaba que no la disparara por entrar en su propiedad.

Un ruido más adelante y a la izquierda la alertó. Levantó la cabeza y observó, los orificios de la nariz se ensancharon cuando aspiró el aire frío de la noche.

Un repentino rayo de luz la cegó. Levantó su brazo para proteger su cara, pero fue inútil.

El rugido de un motor que aceleraba puso en marcha su instinto de conservación. Sin vacilar, se zambulló en el agua. Golpeó el agua fría y sintió el impacto hasta en los dedos de los pies.

El barco más grande chocó contra el suyo con un gran estruendo. Los restos del barco volaron por los aires y cayeron al agua a su alrededor. Un trozo enorme golpeó la superficie delante de ella y salpicó agua sobre su cabeza.

Su boca se llenó de agua y la escupió antes de girarse para nadir hacia la orilla. No había inspirado mucho aire y sus pulmones ya necesitaban más.

Salió a la superficie y tomó aire. Sintió mucho dolor en el brazo y tragó otra bocanada de agua. Se aterrorizó al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Se tocó el brazo y sintió calor. Calor líquido.

Sangre.

¡El hijo de una puta la había disparado! El terror la golpeó como un mazo. Serena luchó para mantener el pánico bajo control. Tenía que mantener el control. ¿Por qué demonios la había disparado?

Su cabello se estiró hacia arriba y su cuello se sacudió hacia atrás cuando una mano la sacó del agua. Se golpeó contra el lateral de un barco y tuvo la sangre fría de colocar sus brazos de manera protectora alrededor de su cintura.

Su bebé. Tenía que proteger a su bebé.

Aterrizó con un golpe sobre la cubierta del barco y entrecerró sus ojos contra el haz de luz que brillaba en su cara.

—Levántate.

Serena abrió un ojo y miró al hombre que la amenazaba. Echó un vistazo alrededor y no vio a nadie más.

—Que te jodan.

La pateó en el brazo y la agonía atravesó su cuerpo. Entonces él se agachó, enroscó su mano en su pelo y la obligó a levantarse.

Si no estuviera sujetándola, se hubiera caído. Sus piernas rechazaron cooperar. Su brazo estaba ardiendo y colgaba flojo a su lado.

—¿Dónde está la llave, Serena?

—Mira, ni siquiera te conozco —escupió ella—. No te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre. En absoluto. ¿Piensas que soy lo bastante estúpida como para llevarla encima?

Su mirada captó un destello plateado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio la curva de una cuchilla muy afilada. Serena levantó su mirada más alto y vio la fría determinación en la cara del asesino.

—Si me matas, no la conseguirás —dijo Serena haciendo que su voz sonara más valiente de lo que era.

—Y cuentas con eso, estoy seguro —dijo el asesino en un tono plano—. Mis órdenes son hacerte hablar. Utilizando cualquier medio. Confía en mí, hablarás.

Serena tragó y aspiró aire por la nariz. Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer? Había llegado tan cerca de Darien. Tan condenadamente cerca.

Todos estos meses, todo este tiempo, se había mantenido en la sombra, siempre un paso por delante de las garras de su padre. Incluso muerto, aún la perseguía. Su tío continuaría con su legado de vender muerte. Siempre había alguien dispuesto a tomar las riendas.

Pero sin el acceso a la riqueza de su padre y a sus recursos, Kenji estaba arruinado. Serena planeaba que siguiera así.

El hombre la arrastró más cerca, echándole su aliento caliente en la cara. Serena sintió el borde del cuchillo contra su vientre y la bilis subió a su garganta.

—No morirás. No al principio. Pero tu bebé sí. Dime lo que quiero saber o te rebanaré y dejaré que tu niño salga de tu vientre.

Se le revolvió el estómago y tuvo náuseas, el nudo era tan grande que se ahogaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y luego la rabia estalló como la primera onda de una explosión.

—Hijo de puta —espetó con furia Serena.

Ya había tenido suficiente. El hecho de que la subestimaran constantemente solía favorecerla, pero este tipo parecía más listo que otros idiotas que empleaba su padre. En realidad él era más inteligente que su padre, que no había creído que ella pudiera disparar a su propia carne y sangre.

Este bastardo no se lo iba a poner fácil solo porque era guapa, rubia y parecía inocente. Lo que significaba que tenía que confiar en sus agallas y en su determinación si iba a mantener vivo a su bebé.

—Bien, te lo diré —dijo Serena de forma entrecortada—. Guarda el cuchillo.

—Me gusta donde está.

Él no iba a ponérselo fácil.

Serena procuró no mirar hacia abajo, ni siquiera movió un músculo. Nada que pudiera advertirle cuándo iba a hacer su movimiento. Esperó hasta que casi pierde los nervios. Ahora. El cuchillo se aflojó solo un poco y ya no pinchaba con tanta fuerza en su piel.

Serena le golpeó con la rodilla en las pelotas y estrelló su codo en su muñeca. El cuchillo se cayó sobre la cubierta y lo pateó con fuerza, enviándolo girando al otro lado del barco.

El asesino la agarró por el cuello, los dedos clavándosele profundamente en la piel, a pesar de estar encorvado agarrándose las pelotas con su mano libre.

Su mano la ahogaba sin piedad, cortando su suministro de aire.

Serena iba a morir.

Aquí, en un barco probablemente cerca de donde vivía Darien. En el lago, para que fuera más fácil deshacerse de su cuerpo. En las manos de un cabrón que hablaba del asesinato como lo haría del tiempo.

Rabia. Al rojo vivo y abrasadora. Una rabia que arrasaba sus venas como furia volcánica.

Fingiendo que se rendía, Serena dejó que se aflojara cada músculo de su cuerpo. Puede que le pillara desprevenido, o tal vez él esperaba que luchara, ya que su agarre se aflojó.

Aprovechando su cólera, se echó hacia adelante, lanzándose contra el cabrón. Con los antebrazos cruzados en su pecho, empujó, poniendo cada gramo de su fuerza detrás de sus movimientos.

Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, dando traspiés intentando mantener el equilibrio. Sus manos se levantaron e intentó agarrar la barandilla.

Serena saltó sobre él y ambos cayeron al agua.

El agua fría la golpeó como un mazazo.

Serena se hundió en la oscuridad. Rechazó el pánico y empezó a nadar, alejándose del barco. Emergió varios metros más lejos, jadeando.

El asesino estaba ahí fuera. Probablemente cerca. Pero le llevaría un tiempo precioso volver al barco para buscarla. Un tiempo que podría usar en su provecho.

Esta vez, Serena respiró hondo y se volvió a sumergir y se obligó a quedarse debajo del agua hasta que se quedó sin aire. Emergió a la superficie y mantuvo su cabeza baja mientras tomaba aire ávidamente.

Echó un vistazo hacia atrás para ver la luz del foco del barco que recorría el agua.

Serena tomó aire rápidamente y se volvió a sumergir. Sin hacer caso del terrible dolor de su brazo, nadó profundamente y con fuerza. Con el tiempo, su cuerpo se entumeció por el frío y el dolor disminuyó. Murmuró un rápido gracias y se obligó a continuar.

Serena no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba repitiendo el ciclo infinito de salir a la superficie, tomar aire y volver a sumergirse. Parecían horas. No era consciente de nada más que de la necesidad de sobrevivir.

Cuando finalmente se quedó sin fuerzas y la adrenalina abandon su sistema, salió a la superficie y miró hacia atrás. Con un alivio inmenso, no vio el barco. Ninguna luz, solo una profunda oscuridad.

El lago chapoteaba suavemente en su barbilla mientras flotaba. Y de repente, el dolor regresó con la fuerza del choque de un coche.

Apenas consciente, empezó a acercarse a la orilla sin fuerzas, pero parecía estar a más de un kilómetro de distancia. La corriente tiraba de sus piernas, arrastrándola hacia el canal del río en vez de permitirla acercarse a la orilla.

Agotada, dejó de luchar y se volvió de espaldas para flotar lo mejor que podía. Tenía que salir del agua. El asesino la estaría buscando.

Su cabeza chocó contra algo duro y dejó escapar un grito asustado. En un instante se sumergió con miedo. Cuando emergió, miró a su alrededor y vio un gran tronco flotando delante de ella.

Agradecida por tener algo a lo que agarrarse, se impulsó fuera del agua y se subió al tronco. La corteza mojada arañó su mejilla, pero estaba demasiado agotada para importarle.

Con su brazo bueno, colocó su mano sobre su vientre. Su bebé tenía que estar bien. Tenía que estarlo. Cerró los ojos esperando alguna respuesta de su interior. Solo una pequeña patada. Incluso un leve golpe para que supiera que su bebé estaba a salvo.

Nada.

Serena pasó la mano por su brazo, comprobando la gravedad de la herida de bala. En el agua, era imposible de decir. Susurró una ferviente oración para que los acontecimientos de esa noche no hubieran herido a su bebé.

Otra vez bajó su mano, deseando sentir algún movimiento.

Se obligó a no entrar en pánico. Era normal que un bebé se quedara tranquilo después de que la madre sufriera un shock. Lo había leído en algún sitio, en uno de esos libros sobre el embarazo.

Se había convertido en una experta en automedicación, ya que no se había atrevido a buscar ayuda médica. Kenji la habría encontrado al instante. Por eso devoraba cada libro que caía en sus manos. Tomaba vitaminas sin receta médica, bebía leche y hacía ejercicio y se mantenía alerta. Para el momento en que los hombres de su padre la atraparan.

Había una estrella en el cielo. Solo una, pero parecía borrosa y lejana. Se movía arriba y abajo y no sabía si era porque estaba temblando violentamente o porque el lago estaba picado.

Su brazo se abrazó más fuerte alrededor del tronco y presionó su mejilla contra la corteza mojada. Podría quedarse encima un ratito y, tal vez, iría a la deriva por una corriente más rápida hacia las aguas más tranquilas del lago.

Sus ojos parpadearon mientras luchaba para permanecer consciente. Algo húmedo y caliente recorrió su brazo. Sangre. Olía a sangre.

Darien.

Su imagen apareció con claridad en su mente. Su ultimo pensamiento coherente fue que tenía que encontrar a Darien.

**Continuara…**

**Qué pasara ahora, sera qué se encontraran Darien y Serena?**

**Nos Vemos Mañana Sábado con mas Capis y Una Sorpresa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 4**

El sol de la mañana brillaba sobre la terraza trasera de la casa de Darien Chiba en el Lago Kentucky. La madera estaba caliente bajo sus pies desnudos y los rayos ahuyentaban la frialdad de la mañana. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un día realmente espectacular.

El único modo de que fuera incluso más perfecto, consistía en estar en el lago, con la caña de pescar en una mano y una cerveza en la otra. Al menos la opción de la cerveza estaba cubierta.

Se bebió lo que quedaba en la lata, luego la aplastó y la arrojó al otro lado de la terraza al cubo de basura.

—Buen tiro —dijo Yaten con acento sureño desde la tumbona donde se encontraba.

Una ligera brisa fresca sopló sobre Darien, recordándole que la primavera aún no había empezado.

Darien miró a su hermano pequeño y le hizo señas para que le lanzara otra cerveza.

Yaten le lanzó una lata y luego miró en dirección a Nicolas, que era el otro hermano pequeño de Darien, aunque Nicolas no se comportaba como el hermano pequeño de nadie. Éste levantó la mano pidiendo otra y Yaten también lanzó una cerveza en su dirección.

Nicolas la abrió y después devolvió su atención a la barbacoa, donde puso las hamburguesas.

Sólo se podía oír el chisporroteo de la parrilla. Eso y el silbido de la lata cuando Darien la abrió.

—¿Andrew y Lita salieron con tiempo esta mañana? —preguntó Yaten, rompiendo por fin el silencio.

Darien miró en la dirección de Nicolas, ya que él era el que tenía la información.

Nicolas asintió.

—Sí, salieron hacia el aeropuerto al amanecer. Naturalmente, Lita estaba nerviosa pero muy excitada por irse de vacaciones a Hawai durante dos semanas. Andrew y ella necesitan ese descanso.

De todos los hermanos, y todos ellos querían a Lita ya que era la única cuñada en la familia, Nicolas era el más cercano a ella, y el más protector. La verdad es que tenía una vena protectora de un kilómetro de ancho en lo que concernía a la gente que amaba.

Darien se inclinó y miró fijamente al lago. Se giró hacia la conversación de Nicolas y Yaten sobre la recuperación de Lita. Pasaron al tema de la Navidad y Darien se tensó, alejándose aún más. La Navidad era un tema delicado. No es que no hubiera sido maravillosa ese año. Las primeras vacaciones de Lita de vuelta en la familia Chiba.

Había merecido la pena cada minuto ver cómo Lita sonreía y cómo se iluminaban sus ojos.

Pero la Navidad fue justo después de que regresara de México. Justo después de que Serena hubiera desaparecido. Era estúpido pensar en ella, pero inevitablemente sus pensamientos volaron hacia ella. Su risa. Sus ojos. Lo bien que lo pasaban en la cama. Cómo respondía a su toque. Cómo la sentía cuando se enterraba hasta las bolas en su cuerpo dulce y receptivo.

Nada sobre aquella misión había ido según el plan. No habían atrapado a Sabio Dark. Ni siquiera sabían dónde se había escondido el bastardo. Lo único que habían hecho era desmontar un envío enorme de armas. Con todo, solo una piedra en el camino para un hombre con los recursos de Dark.

Y Serena no estaba allí cuando regresó.

Ni siquiera se suponía que tenía que haber vuelto. Ese nunca había sido su plan. Pero se había encontrado poniendo excusas sobre comprobar los últimos cabos sueltos y se había marchado, dispuesto a encontrar a Serena. ¿Y para hacer qué? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que verla otra vez. Se había ahorrado la decisión de qué hacer a continuación porque había desaparecido. Nadie parecía saber una maldita cosa sobre ella, o si lo sabían, no lo habían dicho.

Darien tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que sus hermanos le estaban hablando.

—Venga Darien, despierta.

Darien levantó la mirada para ver que tanto Yaten como Nicolas le observaban fijamente.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Nicolas—. No has sido tú mismo desde que regresamos de México.

Darien se puso rígido. No se había dado cuenta que llevaba un cartel anunciando sus problemas en México.

—No estarás aún colgado de aquella chica, ¿verdad? —preguntó

Nicolas incrédulo.

Darien le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Nicolas sacudió la cabeza, disgustado. Se giró hacia Yaten y señaló a Darien con el pulgar.

—Estábamos en México intentando fijar una compra con Sabio Dark y el muchacho saca tiempo libre para tener una aventura caliente con una camarera de uno de los bares locales.

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué? Todavía tiene polla. Lista para usarla en algún momento.

Darien ahogó una risa. Por amor de Dios, Yaten no era ningún mojigato.

Yaten se giró para mirar fijamente a Darien, que empezó a moverse incómodo. Preferiría no hablar de ello.

Como si sintiera justo eso, Yaten se volvió hacia Nicolas.

—Puede que necesites echar un polvo, hombre. Tal vez no estarías tan malditamente tenso todo el tiempo.

Nicolas sacó el dedo a su hermano y Darien sonrió.

No le hacía ningún bien pensar en Serena. Habían estado bien juntos. Malditamente bien.

No, no tenía ninguna razón para involucrarse con ella mientras estaba implicado en una misión sumamente sensible. Pero su dulzura había proporcionado un bálsamo muy necesario a lo que, por otro lado, era una misión infernal. Una misión que no les había llevado a ningún lado hasta el final mismo, cuando un informador anónimo entregó, en una fuente de plata, la información que Darien y su equipo habían buscado.

—¿Estás colgado por esa chica? —preguntó Yaten.

Darien le miró airadamente. Al parecer, después de todo, Yaten no había sido capaz de resistirse.

Yaten levantó sus manos rindiéndose.

—Está bien, está bien. Sé cuando retirarme.

—Bien —Darien refunfuñó.

—Te das cuenta de que no has conseguido otra misión desde México —Yaten dijo suavemente—. Helios e Ittou se están impacientando. No me había dado cuenta que todos estábamos de vacaciones.

Darien frunció el ceño. No había considerado que también estaban de vacaciones, pero la declaración de Yaten le hizo entender lo quisquilloso que había estado durante los últimos meses.

—No es que me esté quejando —Yaten siguió—. Estaba pensando en unas vacaciones. En algún sitio al sur. Muchas universitarias guapas. Arena, sol, sexo. Mucho sexo.

Darien dejó de prestar atención otra vez cuando Yaten y Nicolas alabaron las virtudes de las universitarias en bikini. Infierno, todos ellos eran demasiado viejos para las universitarias, pero, entonces, ¿quién pone una edad límite a las fantasías?

Le molestaba estar todavía pensando en Serena. Entonces, frunció el ceño. ¿Cuántos años tenía ella? Era joven. No era tan joven como para ser universitaria, pero aún así lo era. Había muchas cosas que no había averiguado sobre ella. Siempre estuvieron demasiado ocupados haciendo el amor como para entablar una conversación.

Volvió a atender la conversación cuando oyó hablar de Zafiro y Armand.

—¿Qué están haciendo qué? —Darien preguntó.

—Tío, quédate fuera de esto —refunfuñó Yaten—. He recibido un correo electrónico de ellos esta mañana. Dicen que nos van a dejar en la estacada pronto y que no podían dar más detalles. No querían que mamá y Lita se preocuparan, así que se supone que les diremos que están en otra misión de entrenamiento.

Darien resopló.

—Como si mamá se lo fuera a creer. Olfatea nuestras mentiras. Siempre nos descubre.

—Dejaremos que Yaten se lo diga. Ella siempre le cree —Nicolas ofreció—. Somos nosotros los que no podemos librarnos de la mierda.

Yaten envió a dos miradas engreídas.

—Ser el hijo favorito realmente tiene sus beneficios.

—¿Así que cuándo vas a dejar de estar deprimido, Darien? —Nicolas preguntó sin rodeos—. Si necesitas un descanso lejos de GICK, dímelo. Puedo ocuparme de las operaciones. Los equipos se están poniendo nerviosos. Necesitan acción. Y nosotros también.

Incluso Yaten parecía estar de acuerdo con Nicolas.

—Maldita sea, no estoy deprimido. Durante todo el año pasado hemos tenido mucha mierda. Necesitábamos estar aquí con la familia.

Podía sentir cómo se ponía a la defensiva, lo que significaba que tenían un maldito punto de razón, tanto como lamentaba admitirlo.

Ambos hermanos se le quedaron mirando fijamente, como si esperaran que él mismo llegara a la conclusión de que era un idiota.

—Vale, está bien, lo pillo —Darien masculló—. Pondré vuestros culos a trabajar.

Darien suspiró y se levantó de la silla del patio para estirar las piernas. Apoyó las palmas sobre la barandilla de la terraza, disfrutando de la madera calentada por el sol contra su piel.

Tal vez era hora de volver al trabajo y deshacerse de su agitación.

Echó un vistazo a Nicolas y estudió las sombras bajo sus ojos. A Nicolas no le gustaba tener tiempo libre. Le daba demasiado tiempo para pensar en la mierda en la estuvo con su equipo de operaciones especiales, justo antes de que dejara los Marines. Últimamente no dormía, y no lo iba a admitir ante Darien o Yaten.

Yaten había comentado a Darien que Nicolas había estado rastreando absolutamente toda la información sobre Diamante Black, el hombre responsable de que la misión de Nicolas se fuera a la mierda, y de la consecuente permanencia de Nicolas en el hospital para recuperarse de una bala en el muslo.

Darien había intentado sacar el tema con Nicolas, pero no encontraba el momento oportuno. No es que fuera fácil encontrar el momento adecuado para tratar de poner contra las cuerdas a Nicolas y hacerle hablar.

—¿Qué demonios estás mirando? —Nicolas preguntó con rudeza.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible —contestó Darien sin rodeos—. Vuelves a no dormir.

—Sí, bueno, entonces ya somos dos. Al menos yo no estoy colgado de una chica. Deja de evitar el tema haciendo que parezca que esto es sobre mí.

—¿Has encontrado algo ya? —Darien preguntó suavemente.

Nicolas frunció el ceño y ansió poder fingir que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando Darien. Echó una hamburguesa a la parrilla, golpeando la espátula en el proceso. Entonces, miró a Yaten.

—¡Eh, no me mires a mí! —dijo Yaten, manteniendo en alto las manos—. No has sido exactamente discreto sobre el tema.

—Quiero atrapar al cabrón —dijo Nicolas.

Darien se inclinó hacia atrás colocando sus manos detrás, sobre la barandilla.

—Cristo, Nicolas. GICK no se puede permitir embarcarse en una maldita misión de venganza.

Nicolas se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién dice que tiene que ser por venganza? El mundo sería un lugar mejor sin ese pedazo de mierda. Es una basura. Es un traidor —. Garret miró fijamente a Darien—. Perdí a mi equipo. Mientras estamos aquí sentados esperando que espabiles, podríamos estar haciendo algo útil. Como clavar el lamentable culo de Black a la pared.

Darien no podía decir nada contra eso. Entendía la rabia de Nicolas. Si estuviera en la misma situación que su hermano, él haría lo mismo. Pero seguro como el infierno esperaba que sus hermanos le frenaran. Justo como estaba haciendo con Nicolas.

—Nicolas no es el problema ahora mismo —dijo Yaten deliberadamente—. Tú lo eres. Tienes que sacar la cabeza del culo y tenemos que volver a trabajar, de lo contrario Nicolas va a ir por libre y podría comenzar alguna maldita guerra intentando encontrar a Black.

Darien suspiró y se giró para observar el lago una vez más. Sus hermanos tenían razón. Su cabeza estaba en otro sitio y esto era algo muy malo para GICK. Habían creado su empresa basándose en una extensa lista de contactos militares y del gobierno. Trabajaban para agencias que ni siquiera existían.

El trabajo para atrapar a Dark había venido de su contacto de la CIA, Deimos, y mientras GICK había frustrado una venta de armas, Dark había desaparecido ante sus narices. Lo que significaba que todavía estaba allí fuera, todavía disponible, y estaba ocupado reconstruyendo su red.

Y, al menos por ahora, el gobierno estadounidense no parecía inclinarse a seguir en el caso.

Darien odiaba los casos sin cerrar. Iba en contra de cada uno de sus principios dejar en la calle a un depredador que era capaz de destruir tantas vidas. En teoría, no era personal. Dark era solo un trabajo, pero para Darien se había convertido en personal en el instante en que falló en atraparlo.

Estaba tentado a decir a su contacto de la CIA que se jodiera y después ir tras Dark, pero no merecía la pena ir en contra del tío Darien.

Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca. Tal vez Yaten tenía una buena idea. Quizás algo de sol, sexo y vacaciones harían que se centrara en el juego. Y olvidara a Serena.

Darien había comenzado a girarse hacia sus hermanos otra vez cuando le pareció ver algo que le hizo detenerse. Un gran tronco flotaba perezosamente en el lago. Los niveles del agua eran altos durante la primavera ya que TVA 1 mantenía el nivel del agua para no inundar los ríos y los arroyos crecidos por las lluvias que desembocaban en el lago. Las tormentas recientes y las fuertes precipitaciones habían originado un campo de desechos que solo estaba empezando a disminuir. Pero lo que atrajo la atención de Darien fue algo al final del tronco.

—¿Qué diablos? —Darien murmuró.

—¿Qué ocurre Darien? —preguntó Nicolas.

Pero Darien no contestó. Saltó de la terraza y corrió por el embarcadero hacia el agua. Oyó las exclamaciones de sorpresa de sus hermanos detrás de él, pero no redujo la velocidad.

Cuando llegó al final del embarcadero, se zambulló limpiamente en el agua, estremeciéndose por el frío. Emergió a varios metros de distancia y nadó con fuerza hacia el centro del canal.

Sujetó la mitad del tronco y maniobró para bajarlo. El cuerpo sin vida de una mujer cubría el extremo, su pelo mojado y enmarañado ocultaba completamente su cara.

Darien vaciló un momento, con miedo de alargar la mano y tocarla, de sentir la rigidez de la muerte. Entonces, se sacudió el ridículo miedo y agarró su hombro.

Por suerte, su piel era suave y flexible bajo sus dedos, aunque fría.

—Jesús, ¿qué coño?

Darien se volvió para ver a Nicolas acercarse con brazadas rápidas, seguras.

—Ayúdame a llevarla a la orilla —indicó Darien mientras la bajaba del tronco.

La cabeza de la mujer cayó hacia un lado y Darien protegió su cara contra su cuello para que no tragara agua por accidente. Colocó los dedos en su cuello para comprobar el pulso. Débil y lento, pero estaba allí.

—Dios mío, la han disparado —dijo Nicolas al acercarse a ella por el otro lado.

Darien miró hacia abajo para ver su brazo manchado de sangre.

—Vamos —ordenó Darien con gravedad mientas se ponía de lado y nadaba de costado hacia la orilla.

Nicolas mantuvo la velocidad, manteniendo fuera del agua el cuerpo de la mujer todo lo que podía. Cuando se acercaron a la orilla, Yaten se metió en el agua y se acercó para agarrar a la mujer.

Darien se lo impidió, y pasó sus brazos debajo de ella, levantándola del agua mientras se ponía de pie donde había poca profundidad. Era ridículo, pero necesitaba ocuparse de ella él mismo. No quería que nadie más la tocara.

Su nuca empezó a picar y se le pusieron los pelos de punta al ponerla en el suelo. Lo primero que notó fueron las contusions alrededor de su delgado cuello. Alguien había hecho un estropicio intentando ahogarla.

La segunda cosa que vio fue la obvia herida de bala en su brazo. La sangre todavía rezumaba del corte dentado.

¿La tercera cosa? Su mirada fija fue a la deriva por su cuerpo y se quedó paralizado cuando encontró el diminuto abultamiento de su vientre.

—Santo Dios —Darien exhaló—. ¡Está embarazada!

—Llamaré a una ambulancia —dijo Nicolas.

La mujer se agitó al oír la voz de Nicolas y Darien alargó la mano para retirar el pelo de sus ojos.

Su cuerpo se quedó sin respiración cuando sus párpados se abrieron y sus ojos se encontraron. Darien estudió... estudió su cara y la comprensión le golpeó como un mazo.

Dios, no podía asimilarlo. Estaba inclinado sobre ella, mirándola. Su mente confirmó quién era, pero no tenía sentido para él.

—Serena —Darien dijo con voz áspera.

Sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento al mismo tiempo que el miedo apareció de repente en aquellos grandes ojos azules.

—Darien.

Sonó como un susurro ronco y se convirtió en tos. Una vez que comenzó, no pudo parar, y todo su cuerpo se convulsionó mientras echaba el agua de sus pulmones. Su gemido de dolor le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho y le sacó de su aturdimiento.

Y después, el siguiente maldito impacto fue tan duro que casi logra que perdiera el equilibrio.

Serena estaba embarazada.

Él y Serena habían estado juntos hacía sólo cinco meses.

En realidad, no parecía que su embarazo fuera de más de cinco meses.

De hecho, parecía exactamente de ese tiempo.

Estaba herida. Alguien la había disparado. Alguien había tratado de matarla.

Estaba embarazada.

—No —dijo ella con ferocidad.

—¿No qué?

—Ninguna ambulancia. Prométemelo.

Serena agarró su brazo con una fuerza sorprendente. Sus ojos eran salvajes, y Darien dudaba que ella tuviera alguna pista de dónde estaba, quién era o el peligro en el que se encontraban, tanto ella como su niño.

—Necesitas ir al hospital —Darien la tranquilizó. Infiernos, él necesitaba un hospital. O una bebida fuerte. ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí? ¿Dónde demonios había estado durante los cinco últimos meses?

Embarazada. Dulce Jesús, ¿el bebé era suyo? Su lengua se sentía espesa e hinchada en su boca. No podía formar las palabras y, de todos modos, dudaba que le entendiera.

Su mano automáticamente fue a su brazo, donde la herida había comenzado a sangrar otra vez. Su sangre estaba caliente contra su piel fría y Darien la presionó tan fuerte como se atrevió, no queriendo hacerla más daño.

Serena levantó la cabeza y los ojos, con la mirada llena de dolor, con determinación.

—Ningún hospital. Nada de policía. Prométemelo. Prométemelo.

La desesperación de su voz le impactó. Una sensación molesta recorrió su espina dorsal. Sus tripas le decían que esto era un desastre total, peor que todos los desastres.

Miró a Nicolas, que le miraba fijamente, y a Serena con un ceño profundo de concentración. Sin duda, quería saber lo que estaba pasando. Ya eran dos.

—No llames a la ambulancia —dijo Darien y se giró para mirar a Yaten, su mano todavía presionando sobre la herida de bala—. Entra en casa, busca vendas, un kit médico, todo lo que puedas encontrar.

—¿Ha perdido tu jodida cabeza? —Nicolas explotó—. Está herida. La han disparado. Y está embarazada.

Darien tragó y miró a los ojos de Serena, que ahora estaban cerrados.

—Nicolas, por favor, haz lo que te he pedido. Conozco a esta mujer.

—¿Quién demonios es?

Darien miró a sus dos hermanos.

—Es mía.

**Continuara…**

**NOTA****: Les Recomiendo Poner Mucha Atención En Está Hisotira Porqué Es Clave Ya Verán Después**

**El Bebé de Serena Será de Darien?, Esta Vez Le Contara La Verdad Serena a Darien?, Serán Honestos ahora que se han reencontrado, y Quién Anda Trás Serena?**

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**

1 TVA (Tennessee Valley Authority) es una corporación propiedad del gobierno americano que suministra electricidad a varios estados. También gestiona la navegación y el nivel del agua del río Tennessee y sus afluentes.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 5**

Frío. Serenase estaba congelando. Y tenía alucinaciones. Darien. Había visto a Darien. Pero él no estaba aquí. No sabía dónde estaba. Solo que había un hombre, que se parecía muchísimo a él, de pie sobre ella con una expresión de horror en su cara. Darien no estaría tan horrorizado de verla, ¿verdad? Él no sabía la verdad. Aún. No, definitivamente no era Darien.

A continuación, una cálida manta la rodeó y unos fuertes brazos la levantaron. Serenase acomodó contra un pecho duro, esos brazos todavía apretados a su alrededor.

Serena abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada para ver una dura mandíbula. Fuerte. Firme. Con solo un poco de barba, como si hubiera sido demasiado perezoso para afeitarse esa mañana. Era malditamente sexy.

Su mirada se deslizó hacia arriba y entonces su cabeza se movió y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Azules. Azules claro, como el hielo. Como los ojos de Darien. ¿Todavía estaba soñando? Si era así, quería continuar en ese sueño. Era un bonito sueño.

—Ey —dijo él en voz baja—. Has vuelto.

¿Vuelto? ¿Dónde demonios había estado? Frunció el ceño por la confusión.

—¿He estado aquí antes? —preguntó Serena.

Y en cuanto a eso, ¿cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Todo era tan confuso. Se sentía tan rara. No como ella misma, en absoluto. Estaba teniendo problemas para recordar los más mínimos detalles. La frustraba porque había algo importante que tenía que hacer.

Él negó con su cabeza.

—No.

—Pero dijiste que había regresado, como si hubiese estado aquí antes.

Darien le dirigió una mirada preocupada y aceleró el paso.

—Quería decir que estabas de vuelta. Consciente. Recuperaste la conciencia brevemente cuando te saqué del agua, pero luego te desmayaste otra vez.

—Oh.

La preocupación de Darien aumentó y miró hacia el otro lado, y fue entonces cuando Serenavio al otro hombre caminando a su lado. Grande. Parecía molesto. La estaba mirando con mala cara.

Serenase encogió contra el hombre que la llevaba y se estremeció de forma involuntaria.

—Todo está bien —murmuró Darien con dulzura, mientras la levantaba más alto en sus brazos—. Nadie va a hacerte daño, lo prometo.

—¿Quién es ese? —susurró ella.

Darien miró a su lado otra vez.

—Ese es Nicolas. Es mi hermano.

—Es grande y está enfadado —murmuró Serena.

Darien se movió contra ella mientras se reía.

—Es inofensivo.

Se oyó un resoplido y Serenasupuso que Nicolas no apreciaba la evaluación de su hermano.

Entonces Nicolas se inclinó para mirarla.

—La pregunta es, ¿quién eres tú?

Serena se echó para atrás y, de haber podido, hubiera trepado por encima del hombro de su protector y se hubiera escondido detrás de él.

—Atrás, Nicolas, la estás asustando.

Nicolas frunció el ceño de nuevo y la dirigió una mirada que sugería que aún no había terminado. Serena tuvo un arranque de furia. Maldita sea, ya tenía suficiente de los machos dominantes e imbéciles.

—Tranquila —el hombre que la llevaba la tranquilizó, como si hubiera percibido su tensión.

Subió unos escalones y la alejó del otro hombre, ¿en qué tipo de lío del infierno había aterrizado ahora? Al menos no llevaban armas y, hasta ahora, no habían tratado de matarla. Eso era un plus ¿no? Tal vez podrían decirla cómo encontrar a Darien.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó débilmente mientras él la acomodaba sobre una cama.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Serena se hizo un ovillo y alcanzó el cobertor y una almohada simultáneamente. Dios, estaba cansada. Le dolía desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

—Oh, no, eso sí que no —reprochó una voz masculina—. No puedes dormir todavía.

Serena le apartó con una mano y se acurrucó más en la almohada. Se sentía bien. Sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse dentro del calor del cobertor y entonces empezaron a quejarse en señal de protesta.

Su boca y sus ojos se abrieron mientras el dolor la inundaba. Su brazo. Fuego. El entumecimiento había desaparecido. Y entonces recordó. Cayendo por la borda. Siendo disparada. Escapando.

Su mano subió por su brazo, tanteando la herida. No podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

—Tranquila —murmuró el que se parecía a Darien—. Diría que parte de la conmoción ha desaparecido y ahora estás comenzando a sentirlo.

Serena se estremeció violentamente, sus dedos todavía agarrando la zona del disparo. Una mano suave agarró sus dedos y los apartó de la herida.

—D… duele.

—Lo sé. Deberías estar en el hospital.

Serena levantó la cabeza.

—No.

—Aquí están las vendas —dijo Nicolas cuando entró en la habitación—. Yaten va a traer algo de agua y toallas para que puedas limpiar la herida.

Serena apretó el cobertor contra su pecho y miró a Nicolas con cautela.

Nicolas no parecía más impresionado con ella que ella con él. Él la estudiaba con lo que Serena sólo podía describir como una profunda suspicacia.

Un momento más tarde, el tercer hombre se acercó por detrás de Nicolas. Él, al menos, no la miraba como si prefiriese que estuviera en cualquier otro lugar en vez de aquí, pero, sin embargo, irradiaba precaución.

—Este es mi hermano Yaten —dijo el falso Darien mientras señalaba con el pulgar por encima de sus hombros.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

Él sonrió.

—Cinco. Aunque aquí solo hay dos.

—¿Hay tres más? —preguntó ella, tratando de mantener el terror fuera de su voz.

La habitación comenzó a girar a su alrededor y tenía tanto frío que sus dientes iban a romperse por el castañeo. Había algo importante que tenía que hacer, pero no podía recordar nada más allá de mantener a su bebé a salvo.

Se aferró a su vientre cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sentido moverse a su bebé. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas e inspiró con fuerza, pero no lograba aspirar aire por la nariz.

A través de la bruma y la confusión, recordó la única cosa que tenía que hacer por encima de todo.

—Darien —Serena dijo con voz ronca—. Tengo que llegar a Darien. Le matarán.

Se hundió un poco más en la cama mientras la habitación se oscurecía a su alrededor.

—Estoy aquí, Serena.

—¿Darien? —No, era el tipo que se parecía a Darien. Ella sacudió su cabeza—. No, Darien Ch...Chiba. Tengo que ir con Darien. Es importante. Quieren matarme a mí también. A mi bebé.

Serena apretó los dientes hasta que la mandíbula dolió.

¿Por qué no podía calmarse? ¿Por qué se sentía tan inconexa y atontada? La habitación giraba locamente a su alrededor, como si estuviese atrapada en alguna noria del infierno. Su estómago se quejó. El espantoso dolor estaba haciendo que tuviera nauseas y la última cosa que quería hacer era vomitar.

Nada tenía sentido. Se escuchaba balbucear, pero no podía recorder sobre qué.

Darien. Recordó a Darien. Él era su única constante.

Intentó volver a decir su nombre, pero encontró sus labios rígidos y poco cooperativos. Sus pestañas se cerraban e intentó frotarlas para poder ver.

La oscuridad la rodeó hasta que la habitación estuvo tan oscura que ni siquiera podía distinguir a los hombres. Dolía luchar contra la creciente oscuridad. Y se dio por vencida.

Darien observó cómo volvía a perder el conocimiento. Miró a Nicolas y a Yaten para ver cómo le atravesaban con la mirada.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —dijo Nicolas finalmente.

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo y la llevó hasta su nuca.

—Cristo, no lo sé.

—¿Quién es?—demandó Yaten.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, los ojos de Nicolas se entrecerraron y miró a Serenay a Darien.

—Es la chica con la que te liaste en México, ¿verdad?

Darien ignoró a Nicolas y levantó el cobertor para tapar más a Serena, para que estuviera más caliente, pero tuvo cuidado de dejar su brazo al descubierto. La sangre que todavía manaba de la herida le inquietaba. Demonios, todo le inquietaba.

—¿Qué demonios quería decir con que necesitaba advertirte? — preguntó Yaten—. Esto apesta, Darien. Deberías llamar a Soichi y a la ambulancia. Deja que él se ocupe de esto.

Darien se negó.

—No vamos a llamar a la policía. No hasta que sepa qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí.

Su mirada bajó a su vientre. Empujó a un lado el cobertor y no pudo evitar deslizar su mano sobre el bulto. La piel de Serenaestaba fría al tacto pero el pequeño balón de su estómago le fascinaba.

—Oh, demonios —murmuró Nicolas—. Oh demonios, no.

—¿Qué? —exigió Yaten.

Darien lo sabía. Tragó saliva y miró a sus hermanos.

—Podría ser mío. No lo sabré hasta que pueda hablar con ella, pero estuvimos juntos hace cinco meses. Parece que está de unos cinco meses.

—Joder —escupió Yaten.

—Estoy con Yaten. Esto apesta como una mofeta atropellada —dijo Nicolas serio.

Darien hizo un gesto hacia Serena.

—Necesito vendarla mientras está inconsciente. Necesito que me ayudéis con su brazo. Si la bala todavía está ahí, no tendremos otra opción que llevarla al hospital.

Miró la herida. Con o sin bala, necesitaba puntos de sutura. No sabía cómo demonios podría mantenerla fuera del hospital o por qué demonios debería hacerlo.

Yaten se acercó a la cama por el otro lado de Serena, su expresión sombría.

—Parece que alguien le dio una paliza, intentó estrangularla y luego la disparó. No necesariamente en ese orden.

La furia hizo que Darien apretara la mandíbula.

—Sí, eso es lo que parece. Es un milagro que escapara —contestó Darien.

—Si es que escapó — dijo Nicolas con amargura.

Darien le echó una mirada irritada.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Me parece malditamente muy extraño que aparezca medio ahogada y golpeada, con una herida de bala, y hablando sobre una mierda de la que tiene que advertirte. ¿Dónde demonios ha estado durante cinco meses si tú estabas tan caliente y apesadumbrado por ella? Tenía que saber que tú podrías protegerla.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —preguntó Darien con calma—. ¿Crees que se golpeó a sí misma, se disparó, se tiró al lago estando embarazada siguiendo un elaborado esquema para llegar a mí?

Nicolas tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzado.

—Mira, sé que eres un cabrón suspicaz. En este momento, estoy en medio de esta jodida mierda, pero me reservaré mi opinión hasta que escuche lo que Serenatiene que decir.

—Tienes razón —murmuró Yaten mientras examinaba la herida de Serena—. Parece que salió por el otro lado. No dio en el hueso. Hirió la carne. Dolerá como el infierno y probablemente se infectará después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en el lago, pero no creo que sea demasiado serio. Me preocuparía más por su embarazo.

La declaración de Yaten golpeó a Darien como un mazo. Sí, había visto su vientre. Incluso había dicho a sus hermanos, con calma y con total naturalidad, que el bebé podía ser suyo. Pero hasta ahora, realmente no había profundizado en ello.

Había un bebé. Podría ser suyo. Podría ser padre.

Joder.

Hablando de dejar el trabajo. Esto no era algo que hubiera contemplado en sus sueños más salvajes. Dejaría que sus hermanos se establecieran y tuvieran hijos. Pensaba que Ethan y Rachel tendrían un par antes de que él pensara en establecerse y darles nietos a sus padres.

Hizo una mueca. Demonios. _Mi madre se pondrá hecha una furia cuando se entere._

Tenía treinta y seis años. Hacía tiempo que había superado la edad en la que la mayoría de los hombres pensaban en tener familia, ¿verdad? Pero estaba malditamente seguro de que cuando se decidiese a hacerlo, sería en sus términos, preferiblemente con una mujer con la que estuviese casado y después de una cuidadosa consideración. Los bebés y su trabajo no se mezclaban bien.

—¿Estás bien, tío? —preguntó Yaten en voz baja.

¿Estaba bien? Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado la alfombra de debajo de sus pies. Como si alguien, de pronto, hubiera cambiado todas las reglas y alterado el curso total de su vida.

Bueno, eso sonaba dramático, pero mierda, ¡así era! Un bebé lo cambiaba todo. Y, además, estaba Serena. ¿Por qué había desaparecido? No, él no le había hecho ninguna promesa. No había estado en condiciones de ofrecerle nada en absoluto. Ni siquiera su verdadera identidad...

—Joder —Darien exclamó.

Nicolas le miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo demonios sabía dónde encontrarme? Me conocía como Darien. Solo Darien. Un tipo que entró al bar donde trabajaba. No a Darien Chiba. Por lo que sabía, podría ser de cualquier parte.

—Yo diría que probablemente disfrutaste con algunas conversaciones de almohada —dijo Nicolas secamente.

Darien lo negó.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? Además, hablar no era exactamente lo que estuvimos haciendo cuando estábamos solos.

Yaten soltó una risita, pero rápidamente se puso serio.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios hacemos? Es demasiada coincidencia que la chica con la que tuviste una aventura, mientras estabas de incógnito, aparezca casi medio muerta, murmurando advertencias sobre personas que tratan de matarte cuando, de hecho, se suponía que ella no sabía nada sobre ti. Y ciertamente no dónde vives.

—Eso lo resume todo —dijo Darien mientras bajaba la mirada hacia Serena.

La sábana que cubría su vientre se movió. Solo fue una pequeña contracción que casi pasó desapercibida. Perplejo, se inclinó y apartó la sábana. Su camisa empapada se había subido, dejando al descubierto una buena extensión de su estómago.

Recordó tocarla, recorrer con sus manos su exuberante cuerpo, aunque ciertamente había cambiado desde que habían hecho el amor por última vez.

Puso su mano en un lado de su vientre, solo para sentir el pequeño golpe contra su palma. Miró asombrado. Era el bebé.

—Supongo que la pequeña criaturita está bien —murmuró Nicolas.

Darien no pudo responder. Estaba demasiado desconcertado. ¿Era su niño el que estaba sintiendo contra sus dedos?

—Deberías quitarle esa ropa húmeda —comentó Yaten—. Nicolas y tú necesitáis poneros ropa seca. Iré a calentar algo de sopa y veré si tenemos antibióticos en el armario de las medicinas. Ella las necesitará, y algo más fuerte que el ibuprofeno para el dolor. Sin mencionar que no estoy seguro de lo que puede tomar estando embarazada.

Darien se agitó y se sacudió para salir del trance. Luego frunció el ceño. Nadie más salvo él iba a verla desnuda. Enfocó su ceño fruncido en Nicolas hasta que éste finalmente captó el mensaje y caminó hacia la puerta, murmurando en voz baja durante todo el camino.

—Prepara la sopa y mira qué medicamentos hay —Darien dijo a Yaten—. Después de que le quite esa ropa y la abrigue, evaluaré sus lesiones. Cuando despierte y nos pueda decir qué demonios está pasando y por qué no quiere que la llevemos al hospital, pensaremos qué hacer a continuación.

Yaten asintió y salió de la habitación después de Nicolas.

Darien centró su atención en la mujer tumbada en su cama. Su mujer. ¿Su hijo?

Sacudió su cabeza negando. Ella no era suya.

Tocó un mechón de su pelo húmedo, apartándolo cuidadosamente de su cuello.

—¿Dónde has estado, Serena? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Qué secretos estás ocultando y quién demonios te quiere muerta?

Una furia repentina atravesó su cuerpo. El que la quería muerta también había intentado matar a su hijo. Su hijo.

Por su cabeza pasaban tantas preguntas que estaba a punto de volverse loco. Si no cuidaba de Serena, no sobreviviría para darle ninguna respuesta. Ella todavía temblaba, incluso en su estado inconsciente. Darien necesitaba quitarla la ropa mojada y hacerla entrar en calor.

Se quitó su propia ropa y no perdió tiempo en conseguir algo seco. Después regresó con Serena.

Con cuidado, quitó las capas empapadas de su cuerpo, poniendo especial cuidado en sus lesiones. Una variedad de golpes salpicaba su cuerpo y su mandíbula se apretó mientras estudiaba las oscuras huellas de dedos en su cuello.

Los pezones de Serenase arrugaron y se irguieron mientras los escalofríos le recorrían su cuerpo, el cual era delgado y con curvas, excepto por el bulto de su vientre. Darien miró descaradamente su cuerpo desnudo, hipnotizado por los cambios que su embarazo habían producido.

Parecía demasiado pequeña y demasiado delgada. Para empezar, era pequeñita pero ¿el embarazo no debería llenar a una mujer? ¿Hacer que tuviera más curvas? Sin duda había oído a su madre quejarse de ganar una talla de ropa con cada uno de sus embarazos y cómo sus caderas se habían ensanchado exponencialmente. A excepción de sus pezones, que eran más oscuros, el único cambio en Serena era la suave protuberancia en su vientre.

—¿Es mío, Serena? —susurró Darien—. ¿Por qué te marchaste?

Con cuidado, le puso una de sus camisas de franela y la abrochó sobre los vendajes que Yaten había asegurado sobre su herida. Le preocupaba la sangre que se filtraba a través de la gasa. Perder mucha sangre no podía ser bueno para una mujer embarazada, no importaba lo leve que fuese la herida. Y estaba el hecho de que había estado en el lago durante un tiempo. Su piel todavía estaba fría al tacto y sus labios tenían un color azulado que no le gustaba nada.

Demasiadas preguntas. Lo más inteligente sería llamar a Soichi y llevar a Serena al hospital. Estaba herida y estaba embarazada. Pero cada vez que miraba hacia el teléfono, recordaba el miedo en sus ojos y la convicción de sus palabras.

Serena, ciertamente, no estaba mintiendo sobre la amenaza. Aunque se tratara de ella, de él o de ambos, no podía permitirse el lujo de correr riesgos con su vida y con la de su hijo.

Darien se subió a la cama, colocando más mantas sobre su frío cuerpo. Se tumbó a su lado y tiró de ella cuidadosamente contra él, dándole el beneficio de su calor corporal. Luego, ajustó la manta a su alrededor, impidiendo que se perdiera el calor.

Poco a poco, Serenadejó de temblar y pareció calmarse. Sus labios se abrieron contra su pecho, y dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado. Intentó acurrucarse más cerca pero se quejó cuando su hombro golpeó contra el cuerpo de Darien.

—Cuidado, cariño —susurró él y empujó la mano de Serenahacia abajo para mantenerla entre sus cuerpo y así poder inmovilizarla.

—F…frío —murmuró ella inquieta contra su piel.

—Lo sé. Entrarás en calor. Solo quédate quieta para no lastimarte.

—¿D… Darien? ¿Eres realmente tú o todavía estoy soñando?

Él no estaba seguro de qué hacer con su confusión. La conmoción y el frío, sin mencionar una herida de bala, podían poner fuera de juego a cualquiera. La sospecha se deslizó por su mente aunque queríaNdescartarla como si fuera una extraña coincidencia.

Solo un idiota ignoraba lo obvio. _Coincidencia, mi culo._

—Soy yo, Serena. Estoy aquí. Te han herido. Necesito llevarte a un hospital. Necesitas asegurarte de que tu bebé está bien.

Le llevó todo lo que tenía no interrogarla allí mismo. Sólo le refrenó el saber lo frágil que estaba.

Serenasacudió su cabeza contra él, luego gimió bajo en su garganta.

—No te muevas. Solo te dolerá más —Darien la advirtió.

—No puedo ir al hospital —dijo ella con voz ronca—. Él me encontrará.

Darien arrugó el ceño y observó el rostro que estaba firmemente pegado contra su pecho.

—¿Quién, Serena? ¿Quién te encontrará?

—Mi padre… sus hombres —contestó ella.

Con lo descabelladas que eran sus afirmaciones de mierda, ésta era una tontería. Darien bajó la mirada mientras sus parpados se cerraban una vez más. Quería golpear su cabeza por la frustración y, luego, inmediatamente, se sintió culpable cuando recordó que la mujer que estaba en sus brazos obviamente había tenido un día de mierda, o una semana, para el caso.

—Serena—Darien esperó una respuesta—. Serena—dijo un poco más alto—. Cariño, despierta. Necesito que hables conmigo.

Ella gimió y metió su cabeza contra su pecho, un gesto que le dijo más que las palabras, que quería que se callase y se fuese.

Esto estaba volviéndole loco. Yaten regresaría en cualquier momento con la medicina y cualquier cosa que hubiera conseguido. Pensando en ello, Darien comprobó el cobertor para asegurarse que estaba a salvo de cualquier mirada curiosa. No es que Yaten fuese un gilipollas, pero cualquier mujer medio desnuda podría atraer la mirada de un hombre de sangre caliente. Sin importar si estaba muerta.

Darien suspiró cuando ella se relajó de nuevo. Maldita sea. Este no era su día, su semana ni siquiera su mes. ¿Realmente había estado pensando hacía tan solo una hora que la echaba de menos? Era casi como si la hubiese conjurado y, aunque había tenido un montón de fantasías sobre ella viniendo de nuevo a su cama, estaba malditamente seguro de que esto no era lo que tenía en mente.

Yaten llamó a la puerta, después asomó la cabeza, sin esperar una respuesta. Mirando a Darien y a Serena, entró con un kit médico en una mano y una jeringuilla con una aguja tapada en la otra.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —demandó Darien cuando Yaten se acercó a la cama.

—Antibióticos. Lo saqué del kit de campo.

—¿Cómo sabes si es seguro dárselo a una mujer embarazada?

—Internet es una cosa muy útil — dijo Yaten tranquilamente—.Es increíble lo que puedes encontrar. Ni siquiera sé por qué la gente va al médico.

—¿Se supone que debo confiar la seguridad de mi hijo a alguna página web de Google? —preguntó Darien con incredulidad.

—Bueno, sí. ¿Tienes una idea mejor? Yo todavía voto por que llamemos a Soichi y la llevemos al maldito hospital. Y sabes que tengo razón.

Darien suspiró, luego hizo una seña a Yaten para que se acercase con las cosas. También llevaba un surtido de vendas y pomadas, junto con el equipo de sutura.

—¡Basta!, no te voy a dejar suturarla. Eso es una locura.

—También lo es que dejemos que su brazo se pudra por la infección.

—Maldita sea, Yaten. Eres el más exasperante hijo de puta.

Ante eso, Yaten esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Nicolas y tú sois tan fáciles, lo juro. Creo que los dos nacisteis gilipollas. Fui entrenado como médico, ¿recuerdas? Puedo hacer todo tipo de cosas asombrosas. Puedo pilotar aviones y helicópteros y puedo coser de nuevo los miembros. Podrían pudrirse más tarde, pero bueno, ese no es mi problema.

—Bastardo irreverente —murmuró Darien—. Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Armand.

Yaten sonrió de nuevo.

—Armand siempre ha sido mi hermano favorito.

Darien hizo un gesto con impaciencia hacia él.

—Ponle la inyección, pero quiero echar un vistazo a su brazo y a su costado de nuevo antes de que te sueltes con la aguja y el hilo.

—Lo haces sonar como si estuviese a punto de bordar una funda de almohada —dijo Yaten secamente.

Yaten destapó la jeringuilla y se dirigió al otro lado de la cama. Miró a Darien en tono de disculpa y levantó el cobertor para destapar la curva de la cadera de Serena. Darien frunció el ceño, pero contuvo su lengua mientras Yaten limpiaba eficazmente la suave piel por encima de las nalgas y luego clavaba la aguja en la carne.

Serenase estremeció y dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa. Cerró sus manos en la camisa de Darien y tembló, pero sus ojos no se abrieron. Darien, instintivamente, la acercó más hacia él, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído. Pero miró con disgusto a su hermano mientras retiraba la aguja y volvía a tapar la jeringuilla.

Yaten entornó los ojos y se subió de rodillas en la cama para comenzar a abrir el cuello de la camisa de franela que llevaba. Cuando llegó al vendaje de la parte superior de su brazo, lo quitó cuidadosamente. El vendaje estaba de un color rojo brillante y Yaten frunció el ceño mientras limpiaba la sangre fresca que rezumaba por la herida.

—Necesita puntos, Darien. Sé que no te gusta esto, pero si no vas a hacer las cosas bien y llevarla al hospital, necesito ponerle puntos. Puedo inyectarle anestesia local para insensibilizar la zona. No será tan buena como la que te dan en urgencias, pero si sigue inconsciente, no lo sentirá.

Darien juró entre dientes, cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un sonido de resignación.

—Está bien, hazlo. Sé rápido. No quiero hacer esto peor de lo que ya es.

Darien metió la cara de Serenacontra su cuello, luego pasó su mano por su brazo hasta que llegó al lugar que Yaten estaba preparando. Era ridículo, pero estaba actuando como una mujer histérica. Había tenido su cuota de heridas sangrantes en el campo de batalla. Había visto cosas que harían palidecer al soldado más endurecido. Pero la visión de Serena, embarazada y vulnerable en sus brazos, mientras su hermano estaba a punto de introducir una aguja a través de su piel, hacía que sus tripas se revolvieran.

—Sujétala —murmuró Yaten mientras se preparaba para el primer punto—. Si se mueve, la haré más daño y no quiero empeorar la herida.

—Sólo hazlo —gruñó Darien.

Darien acurrucó aún más a Serena, ofreciéndole su fuerza y protección. Cuando la aguja perforó la piel, no estuvo seguro de quién se tensó más, si él o Serena.

Su cara se torció y sus ojos se abrieron alarmados. Parecía mirar a través de él. Su boca abierta en un silencioso grito y luego cuando habló, su voz salió rota y ronca.

—Por favor —suplicó Serena—. No hagas daño a mi bebé.

A Darien se le retorcieron las entrañas e incluso Yaten levantó la mirada, sus ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró Yaten.

—Acaba de una vez —ordenó Darien.

Se giró hacia Serenay presionó sus labios sobre los de ella en un esfuerzo por detener los gemidos que le golpeaban como dardos.

—Shhh, Serena. Soy Darien. Estoy aquí. Nada va a lastimarte. Lo juro. Tu bebé está bien. Estoy bien. ¿Comprendes?

—Darien —dijo Serenaarrastrando las palabras—. Tengo que advertir a Darien. Ya no está seguro. Me alejé pero ahora me han encontrado. Darien tiene que saberlo.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla y Darien la besó, saboreando el contacto después de tantos meses. No le importaba lo que pensase Yaten. No le importaba lo que veía o lo que le diría a Nicolas y que ambos estuvieran sobre su culo. Ahora mismo se trataba de su mujer en sus brazos. Su hijo. Y quería saber qué demonios la había amenazado. A quién temía tanto. Y por qué pensaba que Serenatenía que protegerle.

Le ponía furioso.

—¿No has terminado todavía? —siseó Darien

—Casi —murmuró Yaten.

Yaten colocó la aguja sobre la piel para hacer los últimos dos puntos. Darien sólo rezaba que se diese prisa de una puta vez.

De nuevo, Serenase tensó y dejó escapar un leve sollozo. Darien quería gemir con ella.

—Él estará tan enfadado —dijo ella con la voz rota.

Ahora estaba balbuceando, estremeciéndose con cada punto, aunque no se resistía. Parecía haberse resignado al infierno por el que atravesaba. Darien solo deseaba saber qué estaba pasando dentro de su mente febril.

—Me odiará. Nunca lo comprenderá. Tengo que decirle la verdad.

Yaten terminó la última sutura y le lanzó a Darien una mirada de preocupación, que no necesitaba que Yaten le dijera que esto era una locura. Que iba más allá de lo raro. Que algo seriamente extraño estaba pasando.

La pregunta era, ¿cómo de involucrada estaba Serena? Y, si estaba en problemas, ¿por qué demonios no había acudido a él antes?

Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo hasta su vientre y sintió el pequeño movimiento tranquilizador del bebé dentro de su vientre.

Y si este era su niño, ¿qué demonios significaba eso para él y Serena ahora?

**Continuara…**

**UFF Conseguira Darien Las Respuestas Qué Busca, y Cuáles Serán los Secretos que Esconde Serena?**

**Nos Vemos Mañana Domingo Con otro Capi!**

**N/A: Para Quienes me preguntan Esta es la Historia del Que Era Andrew en el Libro 1.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 6**

Serena por fin había recuperado el calor. No había una parte de su cuerpo que no le doliese, pero estaba caliente. Tardó unos desconcertantes segundos en darse cuenta de que la fuente de calor provenía de otra persona.

Estudió la sensación del cuerpo contra el suyo sin abrir sus ojos. Duro. Musculoso. Definitivamente masculino. Y familiar.

Se acurrucó más cerca de la pared de su pecho e inhaló profundamente. Conocía ese aroma. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Darien.

El brazo de Darien se apretó contra su cintura, presionando su vientre contra su ingle. Fue entonces cuando sintió el movimiento de su bebé. Jadeando, Serena se puso rígida, casi llorando por el dolor cuando su brazo protestó. Pero no le importaba. Su bebé se había movido.

Se sentó en la cama, ambas manos extendidas sobre el vientre, mientras deseaba que su bebé se moviese de nuevo. Casi se desmaya cuando el tranquilizador repiqueteo golpeó con ritmo contra sus palmas.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —susurró Serena.

El alivio hizo que se tambaleara y se debilitara. Se dejó caer sobre la cama precariamente y unas manos fuertes la atraparon, tumbándola sobre la almohada. Levantó su mirada hacia los ojos azules de Darien y se olvidó de respirar.

Levantó la mano para tocar su mejilla, necesitando una prueba de que él estaba realmente allí.

—Darien, eres tú.

Lo había hecho. No sabía cómo. No le importaba. Pero estaba aquí y a salvo con Darien. Él la protegería a ella y a su hijo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Darien la estudió intensamente. Su expresión estaba en guardia y sus labios eran una línea firme, sin sonreír ni frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, soy yo, Serena. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho?

Serena estaba demasiado conmocionada como para registrar cómo se sentía. Estaba aliviada de que su bebé se estuviera moviendo, pero asombrada porque estaba tumbada en la cama de Darien, entre sus brazos. ¿Cuántas noches había permanecido acostada sola, soñando con estar de vuelta en sus brazos?

Entonces el miedo la atravesó. El torrente de recuerdos, todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, la alcanzó, recordándola que, en este momento, la vida de su hijo no valía un comino.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —preguntó mientras luchaba por salir del agarre de Darien.

El dolor se disparó en su brazo dejándola sin aliento. Darien la dejó ir pero la ayudó a sentarse. Su mirada cayó sobre su vientre y ella tragó nerviosa. Darien no era estúpido. Lo habría deducido. Probablemente lo habría hecho. Pero había mucho más que no sabía.

—Unas pocas horas —dijo Darien en voz baja—. Te saqué del lago. Has estado entrando y saliendo de la consciencia desde entonces. Te asustaste cuando le dije a mi hermano que llamase a una ambulancia. En concreto no querías ir a un hospital o a la policía. ¿Te importaría decirme por qué?

Ella apartó la mirada pero él agarró su barbilla con dedos insistentes.

—Oh no, Serena. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Comenzando con ¿qué demonios te ha pasado? ¿Dónde demonios has estado escondida durante cinco meses? ¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme y quién era? ¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de advertirme? Y lo más importante. Lo más importante de todo. ¿Estás embarazada de mi hijo?

Serena se quedó lívida. Darien realmente no se andaba por las ramas. Merecía respuestas. La odiaría, pero merecía saber la verdad. Sobre todo.

Tragó nerviosamente y le miró con temor, abrumándola como si tuviera encima dos toneladas de ladrillos.

Los ojos de Darien se entrecerraron y pasó su pulgar por su mejilla. Serena debería haber encontrado el gesto reconfortante, pero fue más demandante que afectuoso.

Se lamió los labios, luego abrió su boca pero no salió nada. Le miró con horror mientras lágrimas calientes caían por sus mejillas. Ahora que estaba finalmente frente a él, que estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su calidez envolviéndola, no podía decir nada en absoluto.

La expresión de Darien se suavizó y sus dedos acariciaron su mandíbula.

—No tengas miedo de mí, Serena. Nunca te haré daño. Estoy en territorio desconocido, así que ten paciencia conmigo ¿vale? Necesito saber si estás embarazada de mi hijo.

Mientras él hablaba, su otra mano bajo a su vientre y cubrió la curva redondeada. El bebé se agitó y golpeó en respuesta y ella contuvo el aliento ante la maravillosa sensación después de haber estado inmóvil tanto tiempo.

—Es tuya —dijo Serena, sintiendo el pecho tan apretado que apenas podía respirar.

Las pupilas de Darien se encendieron y le temblaron las fosas nasales. Durante un momento, la miró en silencio, como si tratara de asimilar la declaración.

—¿Ella? —Darien dijo finalmente.

Serena se ruborizó.

—Creo que es una niña. No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Solo es una sensación. No me gusta llamarla solo bebé.

—Pero puedes decirlo a estas alturas, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, has tenido que hacerte una ecografía. ¿No te pudieron decir el sexo?

Ella bajó la mirada.

—No me he hecho ninguna ecografía.

Darien levantó su barbilla de nuevo y frunció el ceño.

—Pero has ido al médico.

Serena sacudió su cabeza.

—Demasiado peligroso.

Su boca se apretó. Continuó mirándola con esos intensos ojos azules.

—Pero, ella es mía.

—Sí. Ella es tuya. Sin lugar a dudas.

—Ya veo.

Darien parecía bastante tranquilo, pero Serena podía sentir la

agitación por debajo de la expresión engañosamente tranquila.

—Y ahora has venido a decírmelo.

Serena casi se ríe. Lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese estado tan segura de que acabaría en un ataque de histeria. Decírselo. Como si fuese la cosa más fácil del mundo. Una amargura, fuerte y rápida, llenó su pecho.

—¿Decírtelo?

Entonces Serena se rió. Simplemente no podía contenerse. Como predijo, terminó en un ruido alto y estridente, que era cualquier cosa menos agradable.

—¿Cómo se suponía que te pudiera decírtelo, Darien? Saliste de la habitación del hotel después de decirme que no te volvería a ver.

Los ojos de Darien se entrecerraron de nuevo y brillaron peligrosamente.

—Y, a pesar de todo, no has tenido problemas para encontrarme. Obviamente sabías dónde estaba desde el principio, lo que es más de lo yo puedo decir que sabía sobre ti. ¿Cómo es eso, Serena? ¿Quién demonios eres tú y a qué estás jugando?

Con qué rapidez sus preguntas se volvieron acusaciones.

Serena se giró, preparándose para cuando su brazo lesionado se llevó la mayor parte de su peso. Luchó para conseguir sacar los pies por el borde de la cama y ponerlos sobre el suelo. Se puso en pie y la camisa de franela cayó hasta sus rodillas. Era lo mejor, puesto que tenía el trasero desnudo por debajo.

Buscó algo de ropa por la habitación, mientras su mente pensaba cómo contar todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Haré que esto sea rápido y fácil—dijo Serena con voz amarga—. Alguien me quiere muerta, o me matarán tan pronto como consigan lo que quieren de mí. Probablemente también quieran matarte, pero te han mantenido vivo porque eres el cebo. Me alejé por esa razón. Pero se han acercado demasiado y no podía arriesgarme a ir por delante de ellos por más tiempo. Ya no soy tan rápida ni tan brillante como solía ser. — Hizo un gesto de disgusto hacia su vientre—. El embarazo no sólo me hace más lenta, te juro que me chupa todas las células del cerebro.

—Serena, tienes que calmarte — dijo Darien mientras levantaba sus manos para tranquilizarla—. Vuelve y siéntate. No deberías estar levantada.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —exigió Serena mientras miraba a su alrededor—. Necesito mi ropa.

Serena sabía que sonaba desesperada e irracional. Pero maldita sea, necesitaba algo que ponerse y tenía que conseguir salir de allí. Darien dijo que llevaba allí varias horas. Kenji y compañía sabrían exactamente dónde buscarla.

Su mirada se posó en un par de pantalones de chándal que había en una esquina y se agachó para recogerlos. Cuando se puso en pie, el dolor recorrió su brazo y se tambaleó como si estuviera borracha sobre tacones de aguja. Darien estaba allí para recogerla, pero ella se alejó y se dirigió hacia la cama para poder ponerse los pantalones.

Eran demasiado grandes, pero no le importaba. Estaban calientes y secos. Tan pronto como se los puso se levantó otra vez y se acercó a Darien, tirando de su brazo. Él la miró con incredulidad, como si mirase a una loca.

—Vamos Darien. Tenemos que salir. No podemos quedarnos aquí. Vendrán. Te matarán. Y a tus hermanos. No sabía que tenías hermanos. Lo siento. No me di cuenta. Pensé que sólo eras tú y tus hombres.

El pulso latía dolorosamente en las sienes de Serena y su barbilla temblaba mientras parloteaba. No tenía mucho sentido y Darien se quedó allí, mirándola, como si hubiera perdido la razón.

Ella se acercó de nuevo y esta vez agarró la mano de Darien entre las suyas. Tiró hasta que puso la palma de Darien sobre su vientre.

—Iban a matarla, Darien. Él tenía un cuchillo. Dijo que me abriría en canal y que dejaría que se muriera. No puedo dejar que eso suceda. Necesito tu ayuda. Por favor. Tienes que ayudarme.

Darien la miró con horror, luego su mirada bajó donde su mano estaba extendida sobre su abdomen. Parecía tan horrorizado que ella se detuvo un momento y rodeó con sus brazos su estómago, atrapando la mano de él allí.

—Dulce madre de Dios —murmuró Darien.

Apartó su mano y luego tiró de ella hasta abrazarla.

Dolía como el infierno, pero a Serena no le importaba. No protestó, no trató de alejarse. Quería absorberle dentro de su alma. Por fin se sentía a salvo. Como si ya no estuviera tan sola.

Durante un momento, Serena permaneció allí, pero la realidad se deslizó a pesar de que quería disfrutar de la fantasía.

—Tenemos que irnos —susurró Serena.

Ella se separó pero él la sostuvo con firmeza.

—Déjame ir —protestó Serena—. Tenemos que salir de aquí, Darien.

Tus hermanos. Tendrán que irse también. Les matarán.

Darien agarró su brazo bueno y, con su otra mano, cogió su barbilla y la sostuvo para forzarla a mirarle.

—Vamos a poner algunas cosas en claro aquí, ¿vale? Una, no vamos a ninguna parte, y punto. Dos, necesito respuestas, Serena. Muchas malditas respuestas. Tres, nadie va a herirte a ti o a mi hijo. Cuatro, si sabías dónde he estado todo este tiempo, tendrías que haber venido a mí en el momento en que supiste que estabas en peligro.

Serena le miró con incredulidad. Luego se rió. Era todo lo que podia hacer. Era tan decidido y, como hombre, le gustaba simplificar las cosas.

—No lo entiendes, Darien. No puedo quedarme. No voy a poner a mi bebé en peligro —dijo ella con furia—. Apenas logré escapar del bastardo de anoche. Me disparó. Habría matado a mi bebé. No le voy a dar una segunda oportunidad. He estado por delante de él durante los últimos cinco meses.

—Y ahora te ha atrapado —dijo Darien con calma—. Siéntate, Serena. Tú y yo tenemos un infierno de cosas de las que hablar. Primero, quiero solucionar los temas personales. Porque luego quiero a mis hermanos aquí cuando me cuentes toda esa otra mierda.

La lucha la abandonó y el dolor abrumó sus sentidos. Se hundió en el borde de la cama y dejó caer su cabeza derrotada.

Darien se arrodilló frente a ella y, con cuidado, colocó su mano en su vientre.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ella le miró de nuevo.

—No actuaste como un hombre que quisiera saberlo. Me mentiste sobre todo desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

—Y sin embargo, sabes todo de mí. ¿Cómo es eso, Serena? — preguntó Darien con una peligrosa voz baja.

Ella le miró obstinada.

—Volví a buscarte —dijo él, sorprendiéndola.

Serena arqueó las cejas y frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Darien se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró brevemente hacia otro lado.

—Estaba de incógnito. No podía decirte cosas, Serena. No podia compartir nada más de mí mismo de lo que te dije. Pero cuando acabó, regresé, y ya te habías ido. Habías desaparecido. Te busqué y fue como si no existieras.

Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron bajo su escrutinio, pero rechazó sentirse culpable. No había tenido más remedio que correr, y correr rápido. Había pasado los últimos cinco meses escondida. Todo porque le había ayudado. Y traicionó a su padre en el proceso.

—Mírame y dime que el bebé es mío —dijo Darien con furia—. Tengo que saberlo.

Serena levantó su mirada hasta que la posó desapasionadamente sobre él. Dejó que la calma la invadiera porque no tenía nada que ocultar cuando se trataba de esto. Oh, tenía un montón de secretos, pero en esto, su conciencia estaba limpia.

—Ella es tuya. No he estado con nadie más, Darien. No durante mucho tiempo.

¿Era alivio lo que vio en sus ojos? ¿Pena? ¿Alegría? ¿Tal vez una mezcla de las tres? Era difícil de decir.

Por un momento, la atención de Darien se centró en su vientre. Abrió la tela de la camisa que cubría su estómago y deslizó sus dedos sobre cada centímetro, estudiando la curva y la hendidura superficial de su ombligo.

—No puedo asimilarlo —dijo él con voz ronca—. Voy a ser padre.

Serena comenzó a pasar los dedos por el pelo de Darien pero se contuvo. Había tantas cosas sin resolver entre ambos. Tal vez no había nada que resolver. Ella había sido una aventura para él, o eso había pensado, pero Darien dijo que regresó a buscarla. ¿Se atrevería a creerle? Un hombre podía decir muchas cosas para salir del apuro cuando su culo estaba sobre el fuego.

Pero él no le había hecho ninguna promesa, y seguro como el infierno que ella también había escondido muchas cosas. Tantos secretos. Tanta traición. Sería mucho más fácil simplemente advertirle del peligro a él y a su familia y marcharse.

Como si sintiera su repentino deseo de huir, su mano se tensó sobre su estómago, se levantó y tomó la mano de Serena en la suya.

—Podemos hablar más sobre nosotros más tarde —Darien dijo con voz baja—. Ahora necesitamos hablar sobre quién demonios está tratando de matarte y por qué piensas que mi familia y yo estamos en peligro. Y no vamos a dejar a mis hermanos fuera de esta conversación, puesto que serán los únicos de los que dependeré para ayudar a salvar nuestros traseros.

**Continuara…**

**Quién Quedrá matar a Serena, Será qué su Padre No Murió Cómo Se Pensaba?**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 7**

Una avalancha de emociones recorrió el rostro de Serena. Miedo, indecisión, dolor y profundo cansancio. Debería estar en la cama, descansando, pero estaba tan inquieta como un grillo y parecía como si fuera a huir si él desviaba la mirada un segundo.

Darien la urgió a volver a la cama. Colocó las almohadas y acomodó las sábanas sobre su cuerpo hasta que estuvo sentada como una reina presidiendo sobre sus súbditos. Solo que ella parecía pequeña y frágil, en vez de majestuosa.

Darien levantó un dedo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia ella.

—No te muevas. Ni siquiera un músculo. Regresaré en un minute con mis hermanos.

La repentina oleada de miedo en sus ojos hizo que a Darien se le revolvieran las entrañas. Las manos de Serena fueron hasta su vientre y lo frotó en círculos. No estaba seguro de a quién estaba tratando de tranquilizar. A su bebé o a ella misma.

Era todo lo que podía hacer para no inclinarse y besarla. Decirle que todo iría bien, que cuidaría de ella y de su bebé.

Había demasiadas cosas sin resolver entre ellos, y el malestar en su vientre fue creciendo en proporción directa con la sospecha que había echado raíces en su mente.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Serena no iba a salir corriendo de la cama, se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se asomó fuera de la habitación y no vio ni a Van ni a Nicolas, pero pudo oírlos en la cocina. Con una rápida mirada a Serena y una orden silenciosa de que se quedase allí, se apresuró a ir con sus hermanos.

Yaten estaba moviendo algo en una taza mientras Nicolas permanecía a su lado, los brazos cruzados sobre su ancho pecho, con un ceño típico grabado en su rostro.

Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando Darien entró y Yaten dejó caer la cuchara en el mostrador.

—He calentado algo de caldo para ella. Encontré un analgésico en nuestro botiquín y comprobé las contraindicaciones para el embarazo.

Darien asintió.

—Os necesito a los dos en la habitación. Serena tiene algunas cosas que decirme que quiero que escuchéis.

Nicolas se apartó de la pared y no hizo nada para disimular su interés.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé todavía. Ella dice que está en peligro, que todos estamos en peligro. Así que dependo de vosotros para cubrir mi culo y viceversa. Me imaginé que sería de gran ayuda que escucharais lo que sea que tenga que decir.

—¿Y si ella está de mierda hasta el cuello? —preguntó Nicolas—. ¿Todo este asunto no te huele a montaje? Me gustaría saber cómo demonios sabía dónde encontrarte. Según tú, era una camarera de cara dulce con ojos grandes y te deshiciste de ella cuando conseguimos el soplo sobre los movimientos del envío de armas de Dark.

La mandíbula de Darien se apretó.

—Ahora me estás cabreando, Nicolas. Necesitas dejar atrás la mierda. No estás diciendo nada que no esté pensando yo mismo, pero no voy a golpearla cuando está herida, asustada y embarazada. Es una mujer, por el amor de Dios. Usa tu cabeza.

—Uno de nosotros tiene que hacerlo —dijo Nicolas sin alterar la voz—. Tener la cabeza fría.

—No te lo diré de nuevo. Cálmate.

Los dos hermanos permanecieron nariz con nariz. Los ojos de Nicolas brillaban con ira e impaciencia, pero Darien sabía que solo quería respuestas. Bien, también él. Con suerte, él usaría un poco más de delicadeza que Nicolas.

Finalmente, Nicolas se calmó.

Yaten se aclaró la garganta.

—Así que, ¿vamos a ser tíos?

La pregunta casual hizo que Darien se estremeciera. Entonces, lentamente asintió.

—Sí. El bebé es mío.

—Jesús —murmuró Nicolas.

—Vaya, tío —dijo Yaten con los labios fruncidos. Reunió el montón de suministros y luego recogió la taza del mostrador—. No estoy seguro de lo que quieres que te diga, así que me callaré.

—Sí —replicó Darien—. Callarse es una buena idea.

—Estás tan seguro de que ella está diciendo la verdad —dijo Nicolas con una pizca de ira en su voz.

Darien se detuvo en su camino de vuelta a la habitación y se dio la vuelta. Miró a Nicolas con calma.

—No. No estoy diciendo eso, en absoluto. Sin embargo, estoy aceptando la posibilidad muy real de que el bebé puede ser mío. Serena dice que es mío. Por ahora, la creo. No voy a dejar que nada le ocurra a mi hijo.

Nicolas pasó la mano sobre su cara y asintió.

—Sí, comprendo, tío. Van y yo te apoyamos. Ya lo sabes.

Darien asintió.

—Gracias.

Se giró y volvió a su habitación. Serena estaba inclinada hacia la derecha, con sus ojos medio cerrados. Cuando les escuchó entrar, se levantó bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Hizo una mueca y se agarró el hombro con la mano libre.

—Cuidado —murmuró Darien mientras iba hacia ella. Miró hacia Yaten—. ¿Ese analgésico la dejará inconsciente?

—Ese es el plan —dijo Yaten—. Al principio necesita algo más fuerte. Después podemos tratarlo con ibuprofeno.

Darien hizo una mueca, luego se volvió hacia Serena, disculpándose.

—Tenemos que hablar. Haré que Yaten te dé el analgesic después. Entonces podrás dormir un buen rato.

Serena sacudió su cabeza, con sus ojos feroces.

—No puedo dormir, Darien. Después de deciros lo que queréis saber, tengo que irme. No puedo quedarme aquí. Ya he estado aquí demasiado tiempo. Si no quieres venir conmigo, no tengo otra elección que irme sola.

Darien lanzó una mirada directa a sus hermanos, pero no respondió a su afirmación. Se sentó en el borde de la cama e indicó a sus hermanos que se pusieran cómodos.

Yaten se sentó en el borde de la cama, al otro lado de Serena y la miró como si la pidiera permiso. Por toda la atención que Serena le prestó, podría no haber estado allí. Su cara estaba pálida y tensa y, obviamente, estaba luchando por permanecer consciente.

Nicolas se quedó a los pies de la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando pensativamente a Serena. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia él, se puso incluso más pálida.

—Maldita sea, Nicolas —murmuró Darien—. Cálmate, por amor de Dios.

Nicolas cambio su posición de enfadado.

—Háblame, Serena. Necesito que retrocedas y me cuentes por qué desapareciste. Luego necesito saber cómo sabías quién era y dónde encontrarme y por qué están tratando de matarte y por qué crees que mi familia y yo estamos en peligro.

Serena le lanzó una mirada impaciente sugiriendo que no apreciaba el hecho de que él estaba cuestionando lo que había afirmado. Después, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y Darien pudo ver las puntas de sus dedos blancas mientras se retorcía los dedos, nerviosa. Respiró hondo y levantó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos casi desafiantes. Como si se estuviera preparando para la batalla.

—Mi padre era Sabio Dark.

—¿Qué demonios?

Serena saltó con la explosión de Nicolas. Incluso Yaten retrocedió y miró a Serena. Darien procesó la información con una sensación de incredulidad. Sólo la miró, preguntándose cuánto estaba de jodido.

Serena le devolvió la mirada, sus labios apretados en una fina línea mientras esperaba que digiriera la bomba.

Fue Yaten quien finalmente pidió a Serena que continuase. Darien no fue capaz de hablar. Estaba demasiado furioso. Se sentía como el maldito idiota más grande del planeta.

—Vale, así que Dark es tu padre —dijo Yaten con voz tensa—. Espera un minuto. Dijiste era.

Los ojos de Serena se volvieron distantes y les miró como si considerara que confiaba en ellos lo suficiente como para decir algo.

—Es solo una forma de hablar.

—Él te envió a mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Darien antes de que ella pudiera continuar.

Serena levantó la barbilla y le miró duramente.

—Sí. Estuviste en su punto de mira en el momento en que llegaste a la ciudad. Mi padre quería información.

Las fosas nasales de Darien se ensancharon.

—Lástima que fracasaste. O tal vez no fuiste lo suficientemente buena para hacerme hablar.

Serena hizo una mueca y miró hacia otro lado. Darien se sintió como un bastardo golpeando a un cachorro, pero, maldita sea, estaba cabreado.

—No le conté nada —contestó ella—. En realidad no lo necesitaba. Estaba sobre ti poco después de que entrases en su territorio, pero pensó que sería una buena idea que yo permaneciese cerca de ti en caso de que dejases caer alguna información que él pudiera encontrar valiosa. ¿Cómo crees que sabía dónde encontrarte? Aquí, quiero decir. Ese es el motivo de que necesitas comprender el peligro en el que estáis tú y tu familia.

Había mucho más que quería decir. Darien podía decirlo. Sus labios temblaban y él vio el destello de sus dientes mientras los clavaba en su labio inferior para sofocar el flujo de palabras. ¿Qué demonios?

Serena había jugado con él desde el principio. Su padre era un traficante de armas y, actualmente, ocupaba el segundo lugar en la lista de los más buscados del gobierno de los . Ella afirmaba estar embarazada de su hijo. Su padre quería algo que tenía ella y estaba usando al hijo de Darien como ventaja, por no mencionar que Darien y toda su familia ahora estaban en peligro. ¿Y ella esperaba que dejase todo para protegerla? ¿De qué?

Yaten le dirigió a Darien una mirada que claramente decía que cerrase la jodida boca. ¿Era tan obvio que estaba a punto de explotar?

—Necesitamos aclarar las cosas —dijo Yaten—. Veo que vosotros dos tenéis una historia pero, ahora mismo, eso no es tan importante como por qué alguien está tratando de matar a Serena. ¿Por qué, Serena? —La miró fijamente, pero su expresión no era tan feroz como la de Nicolas o la que Darien sabía que tenía que tener—. No nos lo estás diciendo todo.

No, no lo estaba haciendo. Darien podía ver las sombras en sus ocultando cosas por miedo, pero ¿de quién? ¿Tenía miedo de él y de su reacción? O estaba asustada de su padre y, si era así, ¿qué demonios había hecho para que él se volviese en su contra después de que se hubiera prostituido por él?

—Mirad, tenéis que saber que mi padre era un bastardo. No es que diese libertad a sus hijos. Vi mi oportunidad de escapar y la aproveché. Hay personas que no están contentas conmigo por eso.

—¿Y dónde entramos nosotros? —exigió Nicolas.

Serena le lanzó una mirada de disgusto.

—Invadisteis el territorio de Dark. Jodisteis el negocio familiar. Os convertisteis en un blanco tan pronto aparecisteis buscando un acuerdo.

—Eso fue hacia cinco meses —señaló Darien—. ¿Por qué ahora?

Los labios de Serena se retorcieron.

—Tú eras el cebo. Estaban esperando a que me acercara a ti. Permanecí lo más alejada que pude. Pero cada vez estoy más grande y torpe. Pronto estaré completamente indefensa. Así que vine aquí porque estaba segura de que, al menos, protegerías a tu hijo.

Darien levantó la mirada y cerró sus ojos con frustración.

—Así que permaneciste lejos, no me contaste que estabas embarazada de mi hijo a pesar de que ambos estabais en peligro, e hiciste todo eso para protegerme.

La cólera estalló en los ojos de Serena como una llamarada. Era una mezcla de ira y dolor y de angustia impotente.

—¿Sabes qué? Que te jodan —Serena miró a sus hermanos, incluyéndoles en su furia—. Que os jodan.

Rodó hacia un lado, empujando a Yaten mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo. Sus rodillas se doblaron y pudo haber caído si Yaten no la hubiera agarrado.

Sin embargo, lo rechazó y liberó el brazo de su agarre. Un espasmo de dolor provocó que su cara se pusiera blanca y que sus ojos azules se volvieran pálidos.

Darien atravesó la habitación para cortar su ruta de escape hacia la puerta. Se aseguró de agarrarla por el brazo sano, su otro brazo se curvó alrededor de su cintura y la apretó contra él. Serena trató de empujarlo, pero él la sujetaba con fuerza.

—Prepara la inyección —ordenó a Yaten.

—¡No! — Serena luchó tan fuerte que Darien temió que se hiciese más daño—. Darien, no puedes mantenerme aquí. ¡Me encontrarán! ¿Estás loco? Entiendo que no te preocupa lo que me pase pero, por amor de Dios, piensa en tu hijo. ¡Tú bebé!

Darien la llevó hasta la cama y luchó con ella hasta que la colocó sobre el colchón. Las lágrimas estaban atrapadas en sus ojos, pero no cayó ninguna, probablemente frenadas por su pura determinación a no permitirle verla sufrir.

Darien la sujetó con fuerza, mirando fijamente sus ojos atormentados.

—Ahora mismo, me importa un bledo lo que hiciste en el pasado. Vamos a dejar eso claro. Nos acostamos. Una aventura. Jugaste conmigo. Vale, está bien. Puedo lidiar con eso. Pero si ese es mi hijo, si hay alguna posibilidad de que estés llevando a mi bebé, no te irás a ninguna parte. Y yo, maldita sea, protejo bien lo que es mío.

El dolor llenó los ojos de Serena y, una vez más, Darien se sintió como si estuviese aplastando a un inocente. Alguien inocente. Maldita sea, era la hija de Sabio Dark.

—No merezco morir, Darien. No importa lo que creas que hice, no merezco morir.

Las manos de Darien se suavizaron sobre sus hombros mientras Yaten se acercaba con una jeringuilla. A pesar de su ira y su conmoción, Darien pasó sus dedos sobre su mejilla en un gesto destinado a consolarla.

—No vas a morir, Serena.

Yaten deslizó la aguja dentro de la carne y Serena se sacudió por la sorpresa, miró sorprendida a Yaten. El pánico estalló en sus ojos azules y luego se volvió loca.

—¡No! —gritó con voz ronca— ¡Dios, por favor, déjame ir! ¡Por favor!

Su ruego casi deshizo a Darien. Incluso Nicolas parecía desconcertado por la desesperación de sus gritos.

Darien se agachó y la tomó entre sus brazos. La sostuvo contra él para calmar su lucha. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que no podia ganar contra él, se rindió, sus ruidosos sollozos haciendo eco a través de la habitación.

—Jesús —murmuró Yaten mientras volvía a tapar la jeringuilla.

La arrojó con fuerza dentro de su bolsa y se alejó, con los hombros tensos.

Darien la sostenía, acariciándola el cabello, consolándola, aunque fuera la última cosa que quería ofrecer.

Faltaban demasiadas piezas en el rompecabezas. Serena no les había dicho todo. Mucho no tenía sentido, pero ahora no era el momento de tratar de sacárselo. Estaba histérica, dolorida y pronto estaría fuera de combate cuando la droga golpeara su sistema.

Lo que era más importante, él y sus hermanos tenían que moverse rápido. Si todo lo que decía era verdad, si había alguna posibilidad de que estuviese diciendo la verdad, tenían que proteger a toda su familia.

Darien necesitaba contactar con Soichi. Necesitaba traer a Helios y a Ittou y a sus equipos. Mamá, papá y Rei eran vulnerables, al igual que Andrew y Lita. Todos podían ser blancos.

Alzó la vista para encontrar a Nicolas mirándole con furia y supo que estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

Serena estaba completamente débil contra él y cuidadosamente la apartó para ver que, por fin, se había rendido a la inyección de analgésicos que Yaten la había puesto.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y su piel estaba llena de manchas enrojecidas por el llanto. Parecía delicada y frágil pero, por debajo de esa fachada engañosa, había una mujer tortuosa que no tenía ningún reparo en llevar a cabo las órdenes de su padre, un hombre que había sido responsable de más muertes que muchas guerras.

Y lo peor de todo era que ella llevaba al hijo de Darien. Lo que significaba, le gustase o no, que iba a estar atada a él para siempre, a través de ese niño. No importaba lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado o cuáles fueron sus motivos, tenía que protegerla y mantenerles a ambos, a ella y a su hijo, vivos.

Con cuidado, se separó de ella y se aseguró de que estuviese cómoda sobre las almohadas. Puso las mantas sobre su cuerpo y luego se volvió hacia sus hermanos.

—Vamos —dijo sombríamente—. Tenemos que actuar con rapidez.

**Continuara…**

**Qué mas estara ocultando Serena?**

**Nos Vemos el proximo fin de semana con mas capis!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 8**

—¿La crees? —preguntó Nicolas cuando se reunieron en el salón—. ¿Crees algo de esa mierda?

Nicolas todavía tenía esa mirada de malestar después del episodio con Serena hacía unos momentos, pero Darien estaba seguro de que su hermano no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado la angustia de Serena. Eso sólo cabrearía a Nicolas.

—Sin importar si la creo o no, tenemos que tratar esto como una amenaza legítima. Sus heridas no son falsas y tampoco lo es el hecho de que la saqué medio muerta del lago.

—Estoy de acuerdo, — dijo Yaten.

Nicolas resopló pero asintió.

Darien miró a Yaten primero.

—Quiero que te pongas en contacto con Andrew. Cuéntale lo que está pasando. Asegúrate de que mantiene sus oídos y ojos abiertos a cualquier amenaza hacia él y a Lita. Y, por el amor de Dios, dile que no vuelva a casa. Podría caer en una trampa.

Nicolas asintió con la cabeza.

—Luego quiero que consigas hablar con Soichi. Dile que vaya a casa de mamá y papá hasta que podamos llegar allí.

Darien miró a Nicolas.

—Necesitamos echar un vistazo y comprobar si hay algo ahí fuera. No voy a salir a plena luz del día con Serena cuando no sé si hay algo fuera esperando.

—Iré yo —dijo Nicolas—. Tú mantén un ojo sobre Serena y no te separes de la radio. Si hay algo ahí fuera, lo encontraré.

Mientras Yaten hacía sus llamadas de teléfono, Nicolas escapó a través del túnel del sótano que conducía al lago y Darien hizo un reconocimiento de la casa, comprobando los posibles ángulos que podría usar un tirador.

El sótano era sólido, casi como una fortaleza, como la sala de guerra en el terreno adyacente, pero solo había una manera de salir de allí si alguien entraba en la casa, y Darien prefería usarla como ultimo recurso.

En la planta baja, las áreas problemáticas eran la cocina, que tenía una ventana que daba a una zona boscosa al otro lado de la carretera, delante de la casa, y la habitación de Darien, donde dormía Serena. La ventana era una clara invitación a que cualquiera intentara atrapar al que estuviera en la habitación.

Rogaba a Dios que Serena estuviera todavía bajo los efectos de la medicación para el dolor. Lo último que quería hacer era despertarla y tenerla esperando para marcharse cuando él y sus hermanos aún no tenían la situación totalmente bajo control.

Con cuidado, deslizó sus brazos bajo su cálido cuerpo y la levantó, centímetro a centímetro, conteniendo la respiración cuando Serena se agitó y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Darien —murmuró en sueños, con su dulce voz.

La que había oído tantas veces cuando la despertaba para hacerle el amor otra vez.

Fue una compulsión deslizar sus labios sobre su cabello. Todavía estaba húmedo y enmarañado por el agua del lago, pero aún olía como Serena.

Le molestó. En una situación donde necesitaba tener el control absoluto y total de su juicio y de sus emociones, estaba decididamente… no.

Darien volvió a la sala de estar, donde ya había colocado mantas y almohadas en el sofá. Dejó a Serena sobre los cojines y colocó su brazo para que nada le presionara. Antes de que se sintiera tentado a quedarse, se fue, negándose a mirarla por más tiempo.

Yaten se encontró con él a unos pasos de distancia.

—Andrew no está contento. Quería coger el siguiente avión de vuelta a casa. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería meter a Lita en medio de algo que todavía no entendemos.

—No es estúpido. Hará lo necesario para proteger a Lita.

—Soichi se dirige a casa de mamá y papá ahora.

La voz de Nicolas llegó baja y seria desde la radio. Yaten y Darien se quedaron paralizados mientras escuchaban.

—Darien, tengo a alguien. A las dos en punto. Al oeste. Está rodeado por una red de camuflaje. Ese cabrón es casi invisible. Está claramente en turno de vigilancia. El resto del perímetro está limpio.

—Hijo de puta —murmuró Darien—. ¿Tienes un disparo limpio?

—Negativo. Los árboles están en medio.

Las fosas nasales de Darien se ensancharon. Nadie le acosaba en su propio terreno.

—Mantén tu posición. Voy a ir tras él.

—Lo tengo vigilado. Si se mueve le disparo. Ten cuidado, Darien. Este tipo parece que es un profesional.

Yaten se encontró con la mirada firme de Darien.

—Deberías quedarte aquí, Darien. Déjame ir tras él. Si Serena despierta, te necesitará.

—Ella te necesitará más a ti — dijo Darien brevemente—. Tú eres el médico.

Yaten asintió, sin discutir, aunque Darien sabía que no estaba contento con la decisión.

Darien se vistió, su mente centrada en el hecho de que, allí fuera, había una amenaza para su familia.

Acechar a su presa era lo que Darien hacía mejor. Era paciente y astuto. En una ocasión, pasó seis horas cercando a un francotirador y le mató sin que el enemigo, posicionado a menos de quince metros, llegara a saberlo.

Esto era más importante. Este hombre representaba una amenaza a todo lo que Darien más quería en el mundo. Sus hermanos. Su familia. Y ahora, su hijo.

_**Y Serena.**_

La voz le susurró al oído, un recordatorio que no deseaba.

Cuando, al fin, tuvo al intruso en su punto de mira, se limitó a observar, midiendo las intenciones del hombre. Era un soldado o un mercenario, y también era paciente.

Sus movimientos eran comedidos. Observaba la casa mediante prismáticos y ocasionalmente exploraba la zona de alrededor. Mirando por si alguien le observaba.

Darien sonrió para sí mismo. El idiota nunca vería a Nicolas a menos que éste lo quisiera. Sin un sonido, Darien desenvainó su cuchillo y se arrastró hacia delante, deteniéndose cuando el viento se paraba o su objetivo se movía. Estaba a casi un metro de distancia y el hombre todavía no había detectado su presencia. Entonces el viento cambió, soplando desde el oeste. El hombre giró la cabeza, su nariz expandiéndose como un animal salvaje al oler a Darien.

Antes de que pudiera volverse, Darien estaba sobre él. La hoja presionaba contra el cuello manchado con pintura de camuflaje y Darien le siseó su demanda cerca de su oído.

—¿Quién te envía?

—Jódete.

El intruso se retorció y trató de clavar su pistola entre los dos. Darien cortó la garganta del hombre con un único movimiento rápido.

El silbido del aire escapando y el gorgoteo de sangre fueron los únicos sonidos en la brisa.

—Buen trabajo — Nicolas dijo a Darien a través del auricular.

Darien hizo el signo de OK y luego indicó que él se haría cargo del cuerpo. Lo habría dejado allí para que se pudriera pero, punto uno, estaba demasiado cerca de su casa y no quería oler al bastardo y, punto dos, sería un dolor de cabeza para Soichi cuando se descubriera el cuerpo.

Mejor hacerlo desaparecer.

Una hora más tarde, volvió a la casa para encontrar a Nicolas y a Yaten esperando.

—He establecido un perímetro de seguridad alrededor de la casa — comentó Nicolas—. Nadie podrá mear en nuestra dirección sin que lo sepamos.

—Tenemos que llamar a Helios y a Ittou —indicó San mientras miraba hacia el sofá donde Serena todavía dormía—. Dark cometió el error de entrar en nuestro territorio. Llevaremos la batalla a su terreno. Esta vez, caerá.

Tanto Nicolas como Yaten asintieron de acuerdo.

—Hasta que Ittou y Helios lleguen con sus equipos, nos quedaremos aquí. No quiero involucrar a Soichi, ni a mamá y papá. Pondremos dianas grandes y brillantes en nuestros culos y que esos cabrones se atrevan a venir y atraparnos.

—Que se jodan —gruñó Nicolas.

—¿Y Serena? —preguntó Yaten.

De nuevo, Darien miró su cuerpo acurrucado en el sofá.

—Ella se queda conmigo. No saldrá fuera de nuestra vista.

Serena luchaba en sus sueños. La cosa era que sabía que solo estaba soñando, pero no podía salir de ese nebuloso mundo. El agotamiento la mantenía en un puño con demasiada fuerza.

El asesino la estaba sujetando mientras, lentamente, cortaba su vientre. Sentía cómo cedía la piel. El horror se apoderó de ella. Gritó, un grito gigante y silencioso. No podía conseguir que sus labios trabajasen y su boca estaba tan seca como el serrín.

Varios gemidos salieron de su boca y alejó unos brazos invisibles. Pero todavía sentía la hoja cortando más cerca de su vientre.

—¡Serena, Serena!

La voz ronca la asustó, despertándola. El pánico recorrió su espina dorsal. Dios, ella no estaba soñando. Él estaba aquí. Estaba de pie sobre ella dispuesto a matarla.

Serena se levantó balanceándose. Su puño conectó con su nariz y sintió el chasquido satisfactorio mientras su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás.

—¡Joder!

El gruñido la hizo rodar a pesar de los gritos de protesta de su brazo. Se echó hacia atrás, lista para golpearle de nuevo, su otro brazo, instintivamente sobre su vientre.

—Por amor de Dios. Soy yo, Nicolas. Estabas soñando.

Serena parpadeó y se quedó mirando al hombre que se cernía sobre ella. Se estaba aguantando la nariz y la sangre manchaba sus dedos.

Ni siquiera pudo pedir disculpas. Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta mientras recordaba lo cabrón que había sido hasta ahora.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —exigió Yaten mientras entraba.

Miró a Nicolas con expresión de incredulidad. Luego ladeó su cabeza en dirección a Serena y arqueó una ceja preguntando.

—Me ha derribado con un golpe —dijo Nicolas.

Los hombros de Yaten se sacudieron y sus labios temblaron. Sus ojos brillaban con regocijo.

Nicolas hizo un sonido que salió como un gruñido.

—Tiene un buen derechazo.

—Mira, no tenía intención de hacerte daño —Serena dijo con disgusto—. Pensé que eras el cabrón que intentaba matar a mi bebé.

Serena se abrazó fuerte y rehusó mirarles. Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio y finalmente escuchó salir a Nicolas. Un momento más tarde, escuchó encenderse la cocina.

—¿Dónde está Darien? —preguntó ella, todavía sin mirar a Yaten.

—Haciendo otra pasada. Asegurándose de que no tenemos más compañía.

Entonces, Serena le miró.

—¿Más? ¿Ya están aquí? —sacudió la cabeza, despejando los restos de la droga que empañaba sus sentidos—. Me drogaste —dijo entre dientes mientras se sentaba al borde del sofá. Yaten se acercó con cuidado. Recordó sus ruegos y súplicas de que la dejaran irse—. ¿Quién está allí fuera? —exigió Serena.

Se levantó tambaleante y maldijo cuando Yaten se acercó para evitar que cayera.

—Ey, ¿estás bien? Quizás deberías sentarte.

—Aléjate de mí —murmuró ella mientras lo esquivaba.

Yaten suspiró.

—Tenías dolor.

Serena le enseñó los dientes.

—¿Cuándo volverá Darien? Y no respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Quién está ahí fuera?

Nicolas volvió de la cocina y frunció el ceño en su dirección.

—No sé quien era el de fuera. No estaba aquí para hablar —dijo Yaten.

—¿Por qué no estáis los dos fuera con Darien? —demandó ella—. ¿Y si le ocurre algo?

Nicolas le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

—No le pasará nada. Darien puede controlarlo solo.

—Es fácil decirlo. Tú estás aquí dentro.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó Yaten.

Sorprendida, Serena le miró, tratando de recordar la última vez que había comido. Impulsado por la sugerencia, su estómago rugió y rompió a sudar. Sus manos temblaban.

—Siéntate —dijo Yaten con suavidad—. Te traeré un poco de sopa, ¿de acuerdo?

Con un suspiro de resignación, se dejó caer sobre el cojín. Yaten desapareció dentro de la cocina, dejándola con Nicolas.

—¿Siempre tienes esa mirada en la cara? —preguntó Serena.

Por un momento, su ceño se relajó y la miró sorprendido por la pregunta. Después, hizo una mueca, pero no contestó. Serena se encogió de hombros y se recostó en el sofá, cerrando sus ojos cansada.

Su estado de coma inducido por los fármacos no había sustituido a un buen sueño profundo, y ahora su cuerpo estaba cerca del colapso. El olor del pollo flotaba a través de su nariz y se revolvió, pero estaba tan cansada que no estaba segura de si podría reunir fuerzas para abrir los ojos y comer.

—Serena.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Darien allí, con su mirada perforándola. ¿Siempre había sido tan alto y musculoso? Habían pasado mucho tiempo desnudos, pero ahora, vestido con una camiseta negra y pantalones de camuflaje, parecía… feroz. Como un hombre al que no conociera y del que no estaba segura.

—Necesitas comer —dijo Darien.

Fue entonces cuando vio la taza en la mano. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. No habían hablado… no habían dicho nada desde que le dejó caer la bomba. ¿Debería decirle que su padre estaba muerto? ¿Qué ella lo había matado? ¿La creería?

Su estómago rugió de nuevo y cubrió su nerviosismo cambiando de posición en el sofá. Su brazo estaba empezando a doler ferozmente otra vez y, a pesar de su rabia por el obligado analgésico, habría sido agradable volver a tener el dolor controlado. Se aclaró la garganta, odiando mostrar debilidad. Se había visto obligada a mostrar Fortaleza frente a su padre durante tanto tiempo que era una costumbre.

—¿Tienes algo para el dolor? —preguntó ella—. Como una píldora. Algo que no me noquee.

Las líneas en la frente de Darien se profundizaron.

—Por supuesto. Toma. — Le entregó la taza y deslizó la cuchara dentro hasta que se paró contra su dedo—. Te conseguiré algo de ibuprofeno.

Tomó la taza entre las palmas y dejó que el calor llegara hasta sus manos. Suspiró mientras inhalaba y cerraba los ojos para dejar que el vapor calentase sus mejillas. Olía como el cielo.

Darien regresó con un pequeño bote de pastillas y un vaso de leche. Sacó un par de pastillas y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Luego le ofreció la leche.

Su mirada cayó sobre su vientre.

—Para el bebé —dijo con brusquedad.

Cuidadosamente, Serena puso la taza en su regazo, equilibrándola con cuidado para que la sopa no se derramase. Conmovida por el gesto, tomó la leche y las pastillas y luego le miró fijamente sobre el borde del vaso mientras tragaba la medicina.

Era difícil calibrar el estado de ánimo de Darien. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero parecía que a todos los Chiba les gustaba fruncir el ceño.

Los ojos de Darien parpadearon y luego bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia su vientre.

Serena terminó el vaso y lo dejó a un lado antes de volver a coger la taza. La ponía nerviosa, observándola mientras bebía el caldo. Todos estaban observándola como si fuese un insecto bajo un microscopio, alguna especie no descubierta.

Cucharada a cucharada, se concentró en el líquido caliente que recubría su garganta hasta su estómago vacío. Cuando terminó, Darien cogió la taza, sus manos la tocaron solo un instante.

Darien se detuvo y Serena bajó la mirada a esos dedos, recordando cómo se sentían en su cuerpo, lo tierno que había sido Darien. Lo duro que había sido. Y exigente.

Serena rechazó esos recuerdos, determinada a que no influyeran en el aquí y ahora. ¿A quién estaba tomando el pelo? Desearía poder alejar el presente en un latido de corazón si pudiera volver a esos preciosos días que había pasado en sus brazos.

No, no había vuelta atrás. Había renunciado a muchas cosas, pero no a su libertad. Tal vez había cometido un error al correr hacia Darien. Había pensado que no tenía otra opción, pero quizás debería haber seguido corriendo.

Serena le miró a los ojos, encontrando esa mirada constante con determinación de acero.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

**Continuara…**

**Wow! Quién habrá sido el intruso qué estaba afuera de la casa de Darien, y Qué pasara ahora con Darien y Serena, qué mas oculta ella?**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 9**

Darien sacó una pequeña cámara digital de su bolsillo y giró la pantalla LCD hacia Serena.

—¿Le reconoces?

Serena retrocedió y su estómago se retorció. Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado mientras su respiración salía entrecortada. Obviamente, el hombre estaba muerto, tenía un enorme corte en su garganta.

—¿Le reconoces?

Ella volvió a mirar y cruzó los brazos sobre su vientre. Luego asintió.

—Es el que amenazó con matar a nuestro bebé —dijo ella en voz baja.

—No tendrás que preocuparte por él nunca más.

Serena levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Darien. Había rabia reflejada en el azul de sus ojos. Pero también había frialdad, y Serena se estremeció contra esa violencia.

—¿Le mataste?

Darien no dudó.

—Sí.

Tampoco dudó ella.

—Bien.

—Era uno de los asesinos personales de tu padre —dijo Darien.

Apretó un botón en la cámara y luego la volvió a girar para que ella pudiera ver.

Sí, Serena sabía que su padre exigía a sus hombres que tuvieran el símbolo de su lealtad marcado en su brazo. Era bárbaro y sin sentido, pero nunca le habían faltado hombres dispuestos a morir por él.

—Necesitas comenzar a hablar, Serena. Hay un infierno de cosas que necesito saber.

Serena podía lidiar con un Darien enojado. La ira sería justificada. Pero su voz era fría. Podría estar interrogando a un prisionero.

_**Estoy embarazada de tu hija. Quería gritarle. ¿No recuerdas cómo la hicimos?**_

—Yo no te traicioné, Darien —Serena dijo con furia.

Los labios de Darien se apretaron. Miró hacia sus hermanos, que permanecían en silencio al otro lado de la habitación y los despidió con un gesto.

Tan pronto como se fueron, Darien se puso de pie, como si no pudiera soportar estar sentado cerca de ella. Durante un tiempo, le dio la espalda y el pesado silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Luego, se volvió, con sus ojos inexpresivos.

—Entonces dime, Serena. ¿Qué hiciste exactamente?

Ella dio un respingo y se enojó. Se sentía clavada en el sofá. No podía soportar el peso de su mirada un instante más. Sus manos se curvaron sobre el borde del sofá y se impulsó hacia arriba, ignorando el dolor en su brazo.

—Siéntate, Serena.

Darien no ladró la orden, pero era una orden, al fin y al cabo. La barbilla de Serena se levantó en su mejor muestra de "vete a la mierda".

Se armó de valor para ir hacia él. Coraje para enfrentarse a él cuando, fácilmente, podía darle la espalda y aplastarla sin pensar.

La ponía furiosa que a ella le importara. La enfurecía que le importara. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. No debería de tener que explicárselo a nadie.

—Sabía que tenías secretos, que no estabas siendo honesto conmigo —contestó Serena.

—Sí, supongo que lo sabías.

Las palabras salieron disparadas con un toque de sarcasmo. Serena lo ignoró y continuó, negándose a darle la pelea que parecía querer.

—Lo sabía y lo entendía. Yo no importaba. Quería ese tiempo contigo aunque sabía que, cuando acabase, te alejarías y que nunca sabría quién eras. Tampoco esperaba más de lo que me diste.

La nuez de Darien se movió al tragar y apartó la mirada como si estuviese incómodo con la dirección que había tomado la conversación. ¿Le costaría tanto admitir que ella le había hecho daño? ¿Había algo que dañara a este hombre? Serena no estaba intentando hacerle sentir culpable. Había aceptado su papel en el engaño tan fácilmente como había aceptado el de Darien. Tal vez se hubiera sentido diferente si, por un momento, hubiera creído que las cosas eran honestas entre ellos.

—No te traicioné —Serena repitió.

Darien levantó la mirada y esos penetrantes ojos azules volvieron a atrapar su mirada. Esta vez, había una genuina pregunta allí en vez de acusación e incredulidad.

—Cuéntame.

Un dulce alivio sonaba en su mente. El peso que se cernía de forma tan insoportable sobre sus hombros disminuyó y olvidó el dolor de su brazo, y de su corazón.

Con esa palabra, Darien decía que la escucharía.

—Ya he explicado que mi padre me envió a por ti. Quería que recogiese toda la información que pudiera, de cualquier forma que fuera necesaria.

—Y lo hiciste.

Serena cerró sus ojos. Sabía lo malo que parecía. Sin embargo, no se disculparía y no permitiría a Darien hacerla sentir vergüenza por su elección.

—Tú eras mi mejor opción de escapar. Nunca intenté hacer nada más que hacerle creer a mi padre que estaba haciendo lo que él quería. Pero te vi y te quise más de lo que quería mi libertad.

El color se profundizó en los ojos de Darien. Se volvieron oscuros y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Por qué querías tu libertad? —preguntó Darien en voz baja.

Serena mantuvo su mirada, sin mostrar la oleada de rabia que fluyó a través de su sangre.

—Le odiaba.

La frente de Darien se arrugó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Sabes el tipo de hombre que era… es.

—Pero ¿qué te hizo, Serena?

—¿Además de exigir que me prostituyese por él? ¿Es importante? Me gustaría pensar que eso es suficientemente malo. Tú mismo lo dijiste. ¿Quién demonios hace eso? ¿Qué tipo de padre le pide a su hija que haga eso?

Eso no era todo, pero era todo lo que Darien necesitaba saber y ciertamente era una razón suficientemente creíble para que una hija odiara a su padre.

—¿Recuerdas la nota, Darien? ¿La que recibiste la última madrugada?

Él asintió.

—Yo fui quien te la envió. Yo fui quien te contó lo del cargamento de armas y cuándo y dónde sería.

Los ojos de Darien se abrieron en shock y luego se redujeron con la misma rapidez. Sus labios se dibujaron en una línea apretada y la miró con recelo.

Serena se frotó el pecho, tratando en vano de borrar el dolor. No, él no confiaba en ella. No le culpaba pero, no obstante, dolía.

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que decía?

Serena repitió el contenido en voz baja, estable y sin desviar nunca su mirada. No apartaría la vista, no le daría ninguna razón para creer que estaba mintiendo. Palabra por palabra. La conocía de memoria. Debería. Escribió la nota, la imprimió en el vestíbulo del hotel y pagó al recepcionista del hotel para que se la entregara.

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo, miró hacia otro lado y luego la volvió a mirar, sacudiendo su cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo.

—¿Por qué? No entiendo ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Serena intentó reír, pero su garganta se cerró.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho, Darien? Si te hubiera contado ese tipo de historia, ¿me hubieras creído? Te habrías enfadado, igual que ahora. Habrías sospechado de cualquier información que yo te diera sobre mi padre.

Darien asintió de mala gana y suspiró con reconocimiento.

—Esperé el tiempo suficiente para que te fueses y entonces aproveché la oportunidad. Me ayudaron dos empleados de la casa de mi padre que fueron leales a mi madre y, como resultado, a mí. He estado corriendo desde entonces.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste de que estabas embarazada?

Ella cerró sus ojos, recordando todo demasiado vívidamente, el miedo y la alegría. El pánico de no ser capar de mantenerse a ella y a su hijo a salvo mientras el embarazado progresaba.

—No hace mucho tiempo —dijo con voz ronca—. Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan ocupada escapando de un lugar a otro, manteniéndome un paso por delante de los hombres de mi padre, hubiera notado que la fatiga y las náuseas no eran debido a la tensión y al miedo. Cuando me di cuenta de que mis pantalones estaban muy ajustados y no había estado comiendo bien, traté de recordar la última vez que había tenido el periodo. Entonces lo supe.

—Esa vez en la ducha —murmuró Darien.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no acudiste a mí inmediatamente? Si tenías problemas y sabías dónde encontrarme, ¿por qué no viniste antes de ahora?

Si solo hubiese sido así de fácil.

—Como te he dicho, no sabía que estaba embarazada hasta hace seis semanas...

—¿Esa es la única razón por la que viniste? ¿Porque estás embarazada?

Darien sonaba acusador y ella solo le miró. ¿Qué había esperado?

—En gran parte, sí —dijo Serena, levantando la barbilla.

Ella podía ser tan beligerante como él, cualquier día de la semana. Maldita sea, pero estaba cansada de tener que defenderse.

—Este es el primer lugar en el que me habrían buscado. Probablemente han estado observándote durante meses, esperando que apareciera. Esa es la única razón por la que todavía estás vivo. Mi padre tenía información del GICK. Aunque puede no haber tenido las pelotas de lanzar un ataque total contra ti aquí, habría hecho lo que fuera necesario para quitarte del medio. Es un hombre paciente cuando se trata de venganza.

El ceño de Darien se hizo más profundo.

—¿Qué ha cambiado entonces? ¿Por qué ahora?

La sospecha manifiesta que se mostraba en su voz la golpeó como un dardo envenenado. Sí, sabía que él tenía derecho, pero estaba comenzando seriamente a cabrearla.

—Lo que ha cambiado es que ese bastardo me capturó. Lo que ha cambiado es que no soy tan rápida ni tan ágil como solía ser. Estar embarazada de cinco meses de tu hija cambia mucho, incluyendo mi habilidad para cuidar de mí misma y protegernos a ambos de los gilipollas que envía mi tío.

—¿Tío?

Darien se aferró a su desliz, sus ojos afilados.

—Tío, padre, lo que sea. Son socios. De cualquier manera, les traicioné a ambos. No lo olvidarán.

—Se nos hizo creer que Sabio Dark era un pelele de tu padre y nada más. Que no tenía poder. Que Kenji tiraba de todos los hilos y Sabio solo ocupaba un lugar en la organización de Dark.

—Estoy segura de que es verdad.

De hecho lo era. Pero con su padre muerto, Sabio había aprovechado la oportunidad para hacerse cargo de la red. Y su primera tarea en el negocio había sido recuperar la llave que Serena había robado y ejecutarla por traicionar a la familia Dark.

Serena no le proporcionó esa información, sin estar segura de cuánto debía contar a Darien sobre la llave o del hecho de que había matado a su padre. Había demasiada información a la vez. Quería que Darien estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle a ella y a su hijo su protección, no que la echara a la primera oportunidad.

—Darien, mírame —Serena rogó en voz baja.

Él levantó su mirada y la miró a los ojos. Serena se estremeció ante la falta de emoción, pero se tragó el orgullo.

—Sé lo que parece. Sé que tienes derecho a sospechar. Crees que estoy aquí, incluso ahora, en alguna misión para buscar información para mi padre, o tal vez, que te golpearé mientras duermes porque ¿quién sospecharía de una mujer embarazada, verdad?

Los labios de Darien se afinaron. No le pareció divertida su declaración en absoluto. Quería acercarse a él, tocarle, pero tenía demasiado miedo a su rechazo y, si llegaba, acabaría con ella.

—Me arriesgué a pasar tanto tiempo contigo en el hotel. Mentí a mi padre y dije todo lo que tenía que decir para no levantar sus sospechas, porque quería ser capaz de volver a ti cada noche. Sabía que no estabas ofreciéndome un para siempre. Sabía que yo era una aventura. No tienes que echármelo en cara. Pero no soy la única que mintió aquí. Tú también lo hiciste.

Serena aspiró varias veces, recuperando el control de sus emociones.

—También sabía que, cuando te diese la información sobre el cargamento de armas, te irías sin mirar atrás, y eso me llevaría a escapar de las garras de mi padre. Así que sí, si quieres verlo así, te utilicé. Te usé para alejarme de mi padre, pero nunca le di una maldita cosa sobre ti. No te vendí. Ni siquiera supo que yo había filtrado la información. No, no te vendí, Darien. Vendí a mi padre. Por ti. Y por un montón de personas a las que había hecho daño.

—Y ahora, él está detrás de ti. ¿Por qué? ¿Por venganza?

Serena tragó saliva y volvió la cabeza. ¿Venganza? Venganza sonaba personal. Sabio haría un ejemplo de ella. Un rito de iniciación en su nuevo papel de líder. Él querría eliminarla de forma eficaz. Sería un ejemplo para otros de cómo eliminaban a los traidores. El hecho de que ella era su carne y su sangre solo elevaría sus acciones ante sus seguidores. Como su padre, se mostraría como un hombre con el que no hay que cruzarse. Pero lo más importante, ella guardaba el éxito de ese imperio en sus manos. Y por eso, él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo.

—Él me matará y a nuestro bebé, en cuanto consiga lo que quiere —dijo Serena en voz baja—. Es por eso que al final he tenido que acudir a ti y esperar que me ofrezcas tu protección, sin importar los sentimientos que tengas por mí. No puedo hacerlo por mí misma por más tiempo. Casi muero. Nuestro bebé casi muere. Ya no estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo, incluso si eso significa traer problemas a la puerta de tu casa.

Los ojos de Darien se endurecieron. Su mandíbula se tensó con ira, pero cuando se acercó para coger su brazo, su toque fue suave y relajante.

—Nunca deberías haber dudado de que podrías acudir a mí. Puedo estar cabreado como el infierno. Puedo sentirme como un idiota, pero eso no es nada al lado de tu seguridad y la de nuestro hijo. ¿Honestamente crees que te daría la espalda una vez que me lo explicases todo?

Darien sonaba incrédulo y, de nuevo, Serena se sintió mal por lo injusto de la situación. Esperaba su confianza, pero no estaba obligado a creer nada sobre ella o sus intenciones.

—Si hubiera pensado que me darías la espalda, no estaría aquí — dijo ella de manera uniforme—. No, no vine aquí inmediatamente. Uno, no tenía forma de saber cuánto tiempo ibas a estar atrapado en México. Dos, no tenía forma de saber si te había sucedido algo. Tres, una vez que tú ya no fueras útil al propósito de desenmascararme por parte de los hombres de mi padre, serías prescindible. Ahora el reloj está corriendo porque a partir del momento en que he venido a ti, eres prescindible.

—Realmente crees todo eso, ¿verdad?

Ella se alejó de él, sus hombros agitados por la rabia.

—No soy idiota, Darien. Tal vez no creas que lo que he hecho haya sido inteligente o que haya tenido un plan mejor, pero ¿sabes qué? Me mantuvo viva hasta ahora. Y ¿sabes qué más? Te mantuvo vivo a ti también.

Un silbido impaciente escapó de los labios de Darien y luego la agarró por los hombros y la giró para mirarla.

—Vamos a aclarar algunas cosas aquí, ¿vale? Solo para que no haya ningún malentendido en el futuro. Tú no vas a tomar decisiones con respecto a tu seguridad o la del bebé a mi costa o en un intento por salvarme. Eso es una gilipollez. Mi trabajo, lo que hago, es proteger a la gente. A partir de ahora, mi trabajo eres tú y nuestro bebé, Serena. Os protegeré a ambos y la mejor forma en que puedes ayudarme a hacer eso es que escuches todo lo que te digo. No tomes decisions precipitadas, emocionales. Y tienes que ser honesta . Desde ahora. ¿Lo entiendes?

Serena quería darle un puñetazo por ser un idiota condescendiente, pero podía ver que, realmente, no pretendía menospreciarla. Estaba en modo comando total y hablaba con ella como si hablara con uno de sus hombres. Nada de tonterías y esperaba obediencia. Estuvo tentada a cuadrarse en un saludo y contestar sarcásticamente, "¡sí, señor!".

—Ahora, ven aquí —dijo él en voz baja.

El tono profundo de su voz envió un escalofrío por su piel. Sonaba arisco y un poco inseguro, pero también existía un motivo de peso para que fuera hacia él.

Serena se acercó y él la tomó entre sus brazos, tirando de ella contra su pecho. Caliente. Estaba tan caliente que su calor penetraba por sus poros e invadía la rigidez de sus músculos.

Se sentía tan bien, tan absolutamente bien que no podía hacer nada más que permanecer en el círculo de sus brazos y enterrar la cara en su cuello.

—Te protegeré, Serena. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y lo conseguiremos. Pero primero, voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme de que nadie más te toca a ti o a nuestro hijo. Si no crees en nada más, cree en esto.

—Te creo —susurró Serena—. Ese es el motivo de que viniera.

—Solo desearía que hubieras venido antes —dijo Darien en voz baja.

—Estoy aquí ahora.

Él asintió.

—Y te vas a quedar.

Darien la giró hacia el sofá y la instó a acostarse una vez más. Después de asegurarse de que estaba en una posición cómoda, dispuso las mantas a su alrededor con cuidado.

—Necesitas descansar y tengo que planear la forma de salir de aquí. Yaten está haciendo algunas comprobaciones sobre ese asesino. Así que te vas a quedar tranquila y nos vas a permitir hacer nuestro trabajo. Te sacaremos de aquí tan pronto como sea posible.

Serena trató de tapar el bostezo que amenazaba con romper su mandíbula, pero se dio por vencida y se rindió a medio camino.

Darien se inclinó, la besó en la frente y luego acarició su rostro.

—Descansa, Serena y confía en mí para protegeros a ti y a nuestro bebé.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Confío en ti, Darien. De verdad.

Asintiendo con satisfacción, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la sala de estar para encontrarse con sus hermanos y Serena se quedó sola, acurrucada bajo las mantas en el sofá, reflexionando sobre el caos al que había llevado a toda la familia Chiba.

**Continuara…**

**WOW! Vaya Revelaciones!, _ , Le Habrá Contado toda la verdad Serena a Darien, Seguira Ocultando Algo?**

**Nos Vemos Mañana Sábado con mas Capis!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 10**

—¿Qué has averiguado? —exigió Darien tan pronto como regresó con Yaten y Nicolas.

Yaten alzó la mirada mientras Darien se acercaba.

—Pasé la foto del tipo y sus huellas por la base de datos de la CIA.

—¿Y?

—Interesante. Es uno de los hombres de Dark, pero estaba asignado al equipo de seguridad de su hermano.

—¿Qué tiene eso de interesante? —preguntó Nicolas.

—Bueno, la información que he conseguido sugiere que Kenji es un peón dentro de la red de Sabio . No tiene ni voz, ni poder y Sabio le ignora siempre y cuando Kenji siga las normas. Lo que es básicamente que mantenga la boca cerrada y haga lo que Sabio le diga.

—Sí, claro, Sabio o su jefe de seguridad de confianza podían haber seleccionado, contratado y entrenado a este tipo para este asunto, pero no hubiera tenido ningún poder real ni responsabilidad que no fuese estar pegado a Kenji y, si conozco a Sabio , el asesino probablemente le informaría a él, no a Kenji.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Así que ¿por qué enviar a este tipo detrás de Serena? Si su padre está tan cabreado o quiere venganza o quiere enviar un mensaje, ¿por qué enviar a este payaso? No era un completo inepto, pero no fue difícil de eliminar. ¿Por qué no enviar a uno de los mejores?

—¿Por qué enviar a alguien? —exigió Nicolas—. Me parece que nos falta algo aquí. Vale, así que Serena es su hija y se ha escapado. Dark no me parece un tipo sentimental. ¿Por qué daría una mierda por una mujer? El tipo es un gilipollas de primera clase. Ha traficado con mujeres y niños. Dudo que entienda una mierda sobre el sentimiento familiar.

—Serena le vendió —dijo Darien en voz baja.

Todavía no estaba seguro de qué hacer con la declaración de Serena. Su instinto le decía que estaba diciendo la verdad. A veces seguir tus instintos salía bien. Otras veces conseguías que te mataran. Maldita sea si sabía cuál era el caso en este momento.

—¿Le vendió? —Yaten le echó a Darien una mirada escrutadora llena de incredulidad—. Retrocede un segundo. ¿Qué acabas de decirnos?

Nicolas se inclinó hacia delante, su siempre presente ceño se profundizó.

—Serena era nuestro informante —Darien dijo a Nicolas—. Quien nos avisó sobre cuándo iba a caer el cargamento de armas.

Yaten y Nicolas intercambiaron una mirada de "qué coño". Darien estuvo a punto de defender a Serena, pero se detuvo a tiempo. No podia defenderla. Todavía no.

—¿Hizo todo eso porque te la estabas follando? —preguntó Nicolas con incredulidad.

Darien se volvió y se estrelló contra el pecho de Nicolas, retorciendo la camisa de su hermano con las manos.

—Ya he tenido suficiente de tu boca —gruñó Darien—. Tendrás un poco de maldito respeto cuando hables de la madre de mi hijo, ¿me entiendes?

Los ojos de Nicolas se entrecerraron, después se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Darien no dio marcha atrás. Puso sus manos en alto.

—Está bien, está bien, me equivoqué.

Darien soltó su camisa y Nicolas dio un paso atrás, maldiciendo todo el tiempo.

—¿Al menos tratarás esto de forma objetiva? —preguntó Nicolas—. ¿Qué pasaría si se tratase de mí o de Yaten? Uno de nosotros se tira a una chica mientras estamos en una misión. Se distrae. La chica aparece meses más tarde, después de que falláramos en atrapar al objetivo y ella hace todo tipo de locas afirmaciones, y la más importante es que está embarazada con mi hijo o de Yaten. Luego dice que vendió a su carne y su sangre a un tipo con el que estuvo liada unos pocos días. Dime, Darien, ¿dirías está bien, sí, lo que sea?

Yaten permanecía en silencio, pero los pensamientos de Nicolas se reflejaban en sus ojos.

Darien suspiró.

—¿Cuando os he dado la impresión de que soy un idiota sentimental que piensa con la polla? Acepto que estéis recelosos. Yo tengo mi propio montón de dudas, pero, hasta ahora, hemos verificado lo que nos ha dicho. Y, a pesar de lo que penséis, mostrareis algo de respeto por mí y por ella. Si no podéis vivir con eso, entonces os sugiero que os vayáis a la mierda. Seguiré solo.

—Oh, cierra el pico —murmuró Nicolas.

—Sabes perfectamente bien que Yaten y yo te apoyaremos. Jesús, esto es una gigante jodida mierda.

—No puedes solucionar esto por mí —comentó Darien mientras miraba a Nicolas—. Sé que va en contra de cada fibra de tu ser no poder inmiscuirte con una solución. Esto no es solo una misión o un trabajo, y tú y yo lo sabemos. Todo ha cambiado para mí y soy la única persona que puede solucionarlo.

Yaten se echó a reír entre dientes y Darien y Nicolas le miraron.

—Nicolas parece un cachorro apaleado porque su monstruo del control no puede controlar la situación. Y Darien parece como si se hubiera tragado una piedra.

Darien levantó su dedo corazón al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Nicolas, lo cual sólo hizo que Yaten riese más fuerte.

Sacudió la cabeza y pasó la palma de la mano por su mandíbula.

—Si podemos volver al asunto en cuestión. El asesino trabajaba solo. Nicolas y yo hemos estado fuera. No hay nadie más. Todavía no. Probablemente hemos conseguido unos pocos días, hasta que Dark se dé cuenta de que su chico está muerto y envíe a alguien más. No me impresionó por su inteligencia, así que puede que envíe suficientes hombres para hacer el trabajo, o puede que no. Pero antes iba tras una mujer sola. Ahora tiene que lidiar con nosotros.

—Sí. Con todos nosotros —gruñó Nicolas—. Nadie jode a los Chiba.

Darien sonrió y luego dejó que la sonrisa se desvaneciera.

—Necesitamos ir con mamá y papá para asegurarnos de que están bien. Haz que Steele y Rio se encuentren con nosotros allí y planifiquen nuestro próximo movimiento. No me importa una mierda lo que esté haciendo la CIA. Vamos a atrapar a ese bastardo de una puta vez.

Yaten asintió.

—Ve a buscar a Serena. Nicolas y yo tendremos la camioneta preparada.

Serena miraba por la ventanilla de la SUV mientras entraba al camino de acceso de una casa de madera que, al menos, tendría cien años de antigüedad. Era una de esas casas que veía en los programas de televisión promocionando los barrios residenciales. El porche perfecto, el jardín perfecto. Un piso superior que, probablemente, tenía al menos seis habitaciones y un patio trasero que se extendía varias hectáreas.

Parecía hogareño y acogedor, como si tuviera alma, y no era solo una fría morada construida para mantener a los demás fuera. No, esta casa invitaba a la gente a entrar a su calor. Aquí, se reunían las familias.

Era todo lo que siempre había querido en toda su vida y le dolía que tuviera que entrar en este lugar con Darien y fingir que no lo deseaba.

Los neumáticos crujieron sobre la grava y Nicolas detuvo la camioneta detrás del coche del sheriff del condado. Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar a Darien acusadoramente.

—Soichi está aquí para proteger a mi familia —dijo Darien brevemente—. No fui a informar a la policía a tus espaldas.

Serena se relajó un poco, pero el nudo en su garganta aumentó mientras miraba la casa.

Era la casa de sus padres y no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar con una familia normal. Pero estaba embarazada de su nieto y, aunque solo fuese por eso, la beneficiaría en algo ¿verdad?

Yaten abrió la puerta para ella y automáticamente su barbilla se alzó. Darien dio la vuelta al vehículo y fue a ayudarla a salir. Se agarró la cintura de los pantalones para mantenerlos en su sitio mientras Darien la colocaba a su lado. Al menos no estaba tratando de poner un mundo de distancia entre ellos. No podría enfrentarse a toda su familia por sí misma.

Nicolas y Yaten se adelantaron y mantuvieron la puerta abierta para cuando ella y Darien llegaron allí. Tan pronto como entró, fue recibida por una ráfaga de aire caliente y el olor de… ni siquiera era un olor identificable. Era una mezcla de comida casera, flores, limpiador y un olor rancio que venía de años de desgaste.

Era el mejor aroma que jamás había encontrado.

Respiró profundamente, queriendo saborear cada pedacito.

—¿Darien, Nicolas, Yaten? ¿Sois vosotros?

La voz femenina se acercaba y, en un segundo, una mujer pequeña apareció por una esquina como si viniera corriendo. Chocó con Nicolas, rebotó y luego se abalanzó sobre el hombre mucho más grande.

—¡Nicolas!

Ella le llevó a sus brazos y Serena observó con fascinación mientras Nicolas se transformaba frente a sus ojos. Pasó de hosco, con el ceño fruncido, a un apacible niño de mamá. Fue alucinante.

Nicolas la atrapó en sus brazos, aunque ella parecía estar hacienda la mayor parte del abrazo.

—Estamos bien, mamá. Deja de apretarme tan fuerte o no sere capaz de respirar.

Ella le besó ambas mejillas, palmeó una de ellas y luego volvió su atención hacia Yaten, que estaba mirando con una sonrisa divertida.

—Caramba, mamá, pensaría que nunca nos ves.

Ella le frunció el ceño y Serena pudo ver de dónde lo había sacado Nicolas. Su madre podía ser bastante feroz cuando la provocaban.

Abrazó con fuerza a Yaten, acariciándole y apretándole al azar.

—He estado tan preocupada. Soichi apareció murmurando sobre seguridad y problemas y luego no permitió que tu padre o yo saliésemos de la casa. Estuve tentada de ponerle sobre mis rodillas.

Darien se adelantó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Soichi hizo exactamente lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, mamá. No le metas en problemas.

La señora Chiba se volvió hacia Darien y su cara se suavizó. Al mismo tiempo, vio a Serena de pie al lado de Darien y su expresión se congeló.

Miró a Yaten y luego rápidamente de nuevo a Darien y después se centró en Serena otra vez.

—¿Qué rayos…?

Se encaminó hacia Serena y fue todo lo que Serena pudo hacer para no darse la vuelta y correr.

Las manos de la señora Chiba se acercaron para abrazar a Serena, pero Darien estaba allí para alejar uno de sus brazos de la herida.

—Con cuidado, mamá. Está herida.

La voz de Darien era suave y ronca, casi tierna. Las rodillas de Serena comenzaron a temblar, ya que no podía asumir esto. Era demasiado. Estaba muy asustada, y lo último que quería era un rechazo.

—Oh, cariño —resopló la señora Chiba.

Y antes de que Serena pudiera pasar más tiempo aterrorizada, la mujer la rodeó en su abrazo tan cuidadosamente como si fuera una niña. E igual de rápido, se apartó y dirigió una mirada feroz a Darien.

—Darien Chiba, ¿qué significa esto? Esta pobre chica parece como si hubiese estado en el lago.

La señora Chiba se acercó y tocó el pelo desaliñado de Serena y frunció el ceño. Luego miró hacia el suelo.

—¡Ni siquiera tiene zapatos!

Darien levantó las manos, pero su madre le ignoró.

Su mirada se fijó en su vientre y Serena se quedó inmóvil. Permaneció allí, de pie, con miedo, la barbilla en alto, las rodillas tan bloqueadas que era un milagro que no se hubiese desmayado todavía.

—¡Está embarazada! Oh Dios mío. Darien ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Las cejas de Darien se elevaron y retrocedió como si no supiera a lo que su madre se estaba refiriendo.

—Mamá, escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? Hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber.

—Dilo rápido —espetó ella.

Darien regresó al lado de Serena y la apretó contra él en un gesto que apenas pudo pasar desapercibido a su madre. Y, en efecto, las cejas de la señora Chiba se alzaron y miró de Darien a Serena, con obvia curiosidad.

—Serena y yo nos conocimos hace cinco meses mientras estaba en una misión en México. Tuvimos… una relación. Ahora tiene problemas y necesita nuestra ayuda. Toda la familia podría estar en problemas, por lo que enviamos a Soichi para que se quedara contigo y con papá. Mi equipo llegará aquí en pocas horas...

Cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decir, se perdió con el jadeo de su madre.

—Darien Chiba, ¿este es mi nieto y estás permitiendo que su madre esté en mi cocina, temblando de frío y descalza?

Darien suspiró.

—Sí, mamá.

—Por el amor de Dios, y pensar que creía que Armand era el hijo que carecía de sentido común.

Se volvió hacia Serena, ignorando a Darien.

—Serena, soy Luna Chiba y te agradecería que me llamases Luna. Te presentaré a Artemis, pero primero, mi hijo idiota necesita llevarte arriba para que tomes un baño caliente y te pongas ropa limpia.

Serena sonrió, o lo intentó, pero sus labios estaban temblando y trató de controlar el golpeteo de sus rodillas. La idea de un baño caliente era tan maravillosa que estuvo a punto de caerse en el sitio. Y lo habría hecho, pero Luna le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la sostuvo.

—Vamos, Darien, antes de que la pobre chica se caiga. Nicolas y Yaten pueden contármelo todo mientras te ocupas de tus responsabilidades.

Echó a Darien una mirada que probablemente hizo que su hijo temblara.

Darien sujetó a Serena y la alejó de su madre. Ella quería ese baño.

Realmente lo deseaba, pero no podía imaginar cómo se las iba a arreglar.

—Tal vez debería darme una ducha. No estoy segura de poder salir de la bañera después de que entre.

Su rostro se tensó y miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la hubiera escuchado.

Darien sonrió, suavizando las líneas alrededor de sus ojos.

—No te preocupes de eso. Te ayudaré a entrar y salir.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron.

—Oh.

Darien arqueó una ceja.

—Te he visto desnuda, Serena.

Ella intentó controlar con valentía el rubor que subía por su cuello.

Darien sonrió de nuevo y luego se puso a su lado y la levantó en brazos.

—Puedo caminar.

—Lo sé. Pero pondrás menos presión sobre esas heridas si te llevo yo.

Con eso, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pasando al lado de su familia como si no estuviesen allí. Serena evitó tener contacto visual con alguno de ellos. No deseaba que la juzgaran.

Cuando llegaron al baño, Darien encendió la luz y la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la encimera, con las piernas colgando por el borde. Luego abrió el grifo de la gran bañera.

Enseguida, el vapor de agua aumentó y a ella se le hizo la boca agua. Deseaba tanto esa bañera llena de agua caliente. Temblaba con impaciencia, observando cómo el nivel se elevaba lentamente.

—Te ayudaré a desvestirte y luego te meteré en la bañera. Te dejaré en el agua tanto como quieras, y cuando quieras salir, solo llámame, ¿vale?

Ella asintió, con la lengua demasiado trabada como para poder dejar salir las palabras de sus labios. Darien tenía razón. La había visto desnuda. La había visto desenfrenada. La había visto tan poco delicada como un hombre podía ver a una mujer. No había ni un centímetro de su cuerpo que no hubiese explorado, y viceversa. Así que ¿por qué ahora estaba actuando tan virginal? Estaba embarazada de su hijo, por el amor de Dios.

Pero, en aquel momento, no había mentiras entre los dos. No había secretos. Habían sido dos amantes tan absortos el uno en el otro que el mundo exterior no había podido entrometerse.

—¿Sere? —Darien la llamó con cuidado.

Ella parpadeó y se centró en él. Sus dedos estaban en la cintura de los pantalones de chándal demasiado grandes. Se estaba asegurando de que estaba de acuerdo, y, por alguna razón, eso suavizó su corazón.

—Vamos a terminar con esto. Deseo tanto meterme en esa bañera, que lo haría completamente vestida.

Darien sonrió y le bajó los pantalones hasta que quedaron en los tobillos. Con un suave tirón, se los quitó y los dejó caer al suelo.

—Voy a dejarte en el suelo y después te quitaré la camisa.

Serena protestó cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. No tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. El cansancio ganó la batalla al dolor, al menos por diez a uno. El dolor era inferior a su deseo de dormir. Durante un año. El embarazo ya era lo suficientemente agotador. Y a esto añade correr por todo el país, sumergirse varias veces en el lago y evitar a bastardos con cuchillos y pistolas.

—Te tengo. Quédate quieta. Intentaré no mover tu brazo demasiado.

Serena se quedó mirando al frente mientras Darien le quitaba la camisa y, de pronto, estaba completamente desnuda delante de él. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable y desnuda.

_Idiota, estás desnuda._

Gracias a Dios, Darien no perdió el tiempo. En cuanto le quitó la ropa, la ayudó a entrar en la bañera. Serena metió una pierna y gimió cuando el agua caliente se deslizó por su piel.

—Oh, Dios.

—¿Te gusta, verdad?

—Oh Dios, sí. En mi vida he tenido algo tan bueno.

Serena se sentó con cuidado, agarrándose de la mano de Darien. Su cuerpo protestó, pero no le importó.

El agua le llegaba a la barbilla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Oh, dulce cielo.

Darien se agachó y acarició suavemente la barbilla de Serena hasta que ella volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Llámame si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena asintió medio dormida mientras el calor bombeaba por sus venas.

Darien se giró para salir y, de pronto Serena recordó lo que quería preguntarle a Darien.

—¿Darien?

Darien se giró, con la mano colocada en el borde de la puerta.

—¿Sí?

Serena se removió incómoda, hundiéndose más en el agua.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de conseguir ropa interior? Odio pedirlo, pero ir sin sujetador es una tortura mientras estás embarazada. Quiero decir que mis tetas ahora son enormes y están sensibles…

Serena podía ver el temblor tan masculino de Darien. Su ojo prácticamente se movió ante la mención de ropa interior y sujetadores.

—Te conseguiré algo. No te preocupes.

Serena sonrió, sintiendo un calor que no tenía nada que ver con el agua caliente del baño.

—Gracias.

Darien salió del cuarto de baño y se frotó la nuca. Un santo. Se merecía que le canonizaran. No solo había estado en el baño con una mujer muy hermosa y muy desnuda, sino que, con toda tranquilidad, sin pestañear ni una sola vez, había hablado sobre encontrar cosas como sujetadores y bragas.

Que le dieran bombas, granadas, sangre, tripas y sesos, ¿pero sujetadores?

Jesús.

Ahora, ¿dónde demonios iba a encontrar un sujetador?

—Ey, ¿ya la has acomodado?

Darien levantó la vista para ver a Garret y a Yaten subiendo las escaleras. Darien hizo una mueca.

—Sí, más o menos.

Garret le miró.

—Necesita un sujetador. Algo sobre el embarazo y tetas grandes y más o menos desconecté después de eso.

El pecho de Yaten se movió con su risa silenciosa. El bastardo.

—Pues consíguele uno —dijo Nicolas.

Nicolas casi puso esa mirada sombría de "soy el mejor". Oh sí, él era bueno, pero Darien vio el destello de diversión en sus ojos.

—En esta casa viven tres mujeres de forma constante. Seguramente podremos encontrar un sujetador, —murmuró Darien.

—Bueno, Rei y Lita son más pequeñas, —comentó Yaten, sin andarse por las ramas—. No es que Serena sea grande ni nada parecido, pero tiene más pecho.

Sus hermanos cayeron en la cuenta a la vez que Darien. Sus caras se crisparon mientras la boca de Nicolas se abría y se cerraba.

—Cristo. Eso deja a mamá, —dijo Darien.

Garret empezó a retroceder, con las manos en alto.

—Oh no. De eso nada. No voy a pedirle a mamá uno de sus sujetadoras. Eso está… mal.

Yaten parecía que se hubiera tragado una mosca y, después, los dos, Garret y él miraron a Darien.

—Es tu mujer. Se lo pides tú.

Darien carraspeó.

—¿Piedra, papel y tijeras?

—Que te jodan, —replicó Yaten.

—Gallinas.

—Hazlo tú. Después nosotros te pagaremos la terapia —contest Nicolas.

Darien se giró disgustado y se fue.

—Probablemente deberías saber que mamá no está muy contenta contigo ahora mismo, —Yaten le informó.

Darien se giró.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Nicolas y yo le contamos lo que ha pasado. Ya sabes la historia. Sobre cómo dejaste preñada a Serena, regresaste a casa y la sacaste del lago.

Darien exhaló y miró hacia el techo.

—Sí. Y apuesto que realmente odiaste contarle todo eso, ¿verdad?

Nicolas se encogió de hombros.

—Tío, puedes darnos las gracias más tarde.

Darien levantó su dedo corazón y bajó las escaleras para enfrentarse a su madre.

**Continuara..**

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 11**

Darien rondaba cerca de la puerta del cuarto del baño y comprobaba su reloj. Serena no le había llamado y no se separaba de allí por miedo a no escucharla cuando lo hiciera. No podía decidirse entre entrar y ver si estaba bien o esperar fuera.

Serena tomó la decisión por él cuando la escuchó llamar suavemente a través de la puerta.

—¿Darien?

Entró, dejando deprisa sobre la encimera las cosas que su madre le había dado. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, vio sus ojos somnolientos mirándole. Su cara estaba enrojecida con el vapor del baño y su pelo caía húmedo contra sus mejillas.

—¿Estás bien?

Serena asintió lentamente.

—He intentado salir, pero me duele. Tenía miedo de caerme.

Darien frunció el ceño y se movió hacia delante.

—Te dije que te ayudaría. ¿Estás lista para salir ahora?

Serena volvió a asentir y Darien se agachó, deslizando sus brazos dentro del agua. Su mano rozó su exuberante trasero y luego fue hacia la tierna carne debajo de sus rodillas. La levantó y el agua resbaló sobre su piel como la seda. No podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo hinchado y exuberante.

Darien la dejó de pie el tiempo suficiente para envolverla con una toalla. Serena le miró tímidamente con sus dulces ojos azules. Igual que la primera vez que la había visto.

Darien había odiado verla trabajar en ese antro. Era demasiado joven, demasiado inocente para ser expuesta a los gilipollas que frecuentaban el lugar. Ahora se sentía como un idiota, porque después de vivir con su padre, los tipos del bar tenían que haberle parecido como Boy Scouts.

—Puedo secarme yo misma —dijo después de aclararse la garganta.

Darien se volvió hacia la encimera y, con cuidado, levantó el sujetador con un dedo.

—Sé que esto no es ideal, pero era lo más parecido a lo que pensamos que podía valerte. La mmm… braga, bueno siempre y cuando no se caiga… Puedes ponerla sobre tu vientre.

La diversión brilló en los ojos de Serena, pero le sonrió como si le hubiera dado diamantes.

—Gracias. Será perfecto.

Serena se tambaleó un poco cuando trató de dar un paso adelante y él la cogió y la puso sobre la encimera.

—Es toda esa agua caliente, —explicó él—. Hará que te sientas mareada, especialmente estando embarazada. Probablemente no deberías haber estado tanto tiempo.

Serena arqueó una ceja dorada.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mujeres embarazadas?

Un incómodo cosquilleo asaltó el cuello de Darien.

—Yo… mmm… debo haberlo leído en alguna parte.

Darien se giró hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda y se dio cuenta de que ella seguía atrapada en la toalla y que tenía que vestirse.

Se oyó un pequeño golpe en la puerta y Darien se volvió frunciendo el ceño. Abrió solo una rendija para que la persona que se encontraba fuera no pudiera ver dentro. Yaten estaba fuera, sujetando un par de pantalones y una camiseta. Los empujó hacia Darien.

—Supuse que estaría mejor si no va por ahí solo con el sujetador y la ropa interior de mamá.

Había un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios de Yaten y Darien le fulminó con la mirada.

—Gracias, —murmuró Darien.

—De nada.

Yaten sonrió de nuevo y luego se alejó a paso lento.

Darien le dijo unas pocas palabras bien escogidas y regresó dentro del cuarto de baño, donde Serena todavía estaba sentada sobre la encimera, la toalla agarrada contra la barbilla.

La toalla se abría a la altura de su vientre y le permitió echar un pequeño vistazo al suave montículo que protegía a su hijo. No era como si no lo hubiera visto un par de veces ya. Era la forma en que esa pizca asomaba desde los protectores confines de la toalla.

Con cuidado de no asustarla, Darien colocó lentamente sus manos en esa pequeña parte y empujó a un lado la toalla para dejar su vientre al descubierto.

—¿Darien?

Su nombre salió sin aliento. Un poco vacilante. Un poco nervioso. Pero no había miedo en su voz.

—Déjame verla, Sere. Quiero ver a mi hija. Un momento donde sólo estemos nosotros. Sin distracciones. Sin peligro. Solo tú, yo y nuestra hija.

Su mano soltó un poco el agarre de la esquina de la toalla y, finalmente, la dejó caer por completo. La tela se separó, dejando al descubierto sus senos y su vientre. Incluso se veía la delicada y femenina V de sus piernas, con los suaves rizos rubios.

Era la visión más hermosa que jamás había visto. Aquí sobre esta encimera, Serena herida y maltratada, su cabello húmedo y la fatiga en sus ojos. ¿Existía una visión más hermosa que una exuberante mujer embarazada?

No pudo resistirse a tocarla. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la parte superior de sus muslos, rodeando sus caderas y finalmente llegó hasta la tirantez de su abdomen. A medida que llegaban al centro, su vientre se sacudió.

Darien se apartó, asombrado.

—¡Eso lo ha hecho ella!

La cara de Serena se iluminó como un millón de velas.

—Sí. Es ella. —Su propia mano se movió para acunar su vientre y se meció hacia atrás y hacia delante como si estuviese sentada en una mecedora calmando a su bebé.

Atraído por un poder que no comprendía, Darien bajó la cabeza, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a sólo un aliento de esas pequeñas pataditas. Presionó su boca en el más dulce de los besos, mientras sujetaba ambos lados del vientre de Serena para mantenerla sobre la encimera.

La pequeña patada contra sus labios le hizo sonreír de verdadero placer.

—Está diciendo hola, —dijo Darien con voz ronca.

Cuando levantó la mirada hacia Serena, se sorprendió por la enorme tristeza que había en sus ojos. Podía jurar que eran lágrimas, pero parpadeó y desaparecieron. ¿Qué podría haberla molestado?

Darien arrugó el ceño y llevó una mano hasta su mejilla.

—¿Está todo bien, Serena?

Ella sonrió, aunque parecía temblorosa.

—Estoy bien. El baño ha hecho maravillas. Me siento como una mujer nueva.

Era tan fácil olvidar que estaba sentada desnuda delante de él… si no siguiera distrayéndose por los pechos sobre los que sus hermanos y él habían discutido a fondo en el pasillo.

Los pezones, una de sus cosas favoritas, ahora eran más oscuros, en lugar de la deliciosa sombra de color rosa que habían sido antes. Se veían más marrones, casi de color rojo rubí. Daría cualquier cosa por saborearla una vez más. Pasar su lengua por los picos arrugados y sentirla deshacerse en sus brazos.

Su cuerpo se tensó dolorosamente y estuvo a punto de castrarse por golpearse contra el borde de la encimera. ¡Joder, eso dolía!

—Te… uhm… he conseguido un sujetador. Está justo aquí. Yaten te ha traído unos pantalones y una camiseta. Te conseguiremos zapatos cuando estés vestida. Déjame ayudarte a ponerte todo esto y entonces veremos qué necesitamos.

Serena arrugó su nariz ante el sujetador.

—Dios, es uno de esos instrumentos de tortura. Una de esas cosas para llevar durante 36 horas o como quiera que los llamen.

Darien se rió. Había oído suficientes anuncios comerciales en la televisión para saber que había sujetadores de 18 horas. Pero ¿quién demonios quería permanecer en semejante artilugio bárbaro durante 18 horas? Esas cosas no eran para mariquitas.

—Vas a tener que ayudarme a ponérmelo. No puedo abrocharlo en la espalda. Mi brazo va a matarme. Me colocaré las copas y tú lo abrocharás en la espalda.

—Bien, demonios, —Darien se quejó—. He tenido un montón de práctica quitando sujetadores a mujeres, pero no puedo decir que haya ayudado a ninguna a ponerse uno.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa.

—Entonces, aprenderás algo nuevo y útil.

Serena se colocó el sujetador, subió los tirantes sobre los hombros y se quedó mirando el broche colgando. ¿Tan difícil podía ser?

Darien le abrochó los corchetes y trató con fuerza de no recordar de dónde había salido o quién lo había usado en el pasado, porque era más de lo que su cerebro podía aceptar.

—Solo sujeta la braga. Me deslizaré en ella, —le pidió Serena.

Darien se inclinó y sostuvo lo que parecían ser unas bragas de abuela y las abrió mientras ella se agarraba a sus muñecas para apoyarse y, con cuidado, metió una pierna de cada vez por los agujeros. Unos segundos más tarde, tenía la braga sobre su vientre y se echó a reír.

—Parezco una paleta, —dijo ella, sin dejar de reír.

—La ropa lo cubrirá.

Gracias a Dios. Incluso con la ropa interior tan poco atractiva de su madre, Serena aún se las arreglaba para parecer sensacional con ellas. Podría llevar una bolsa de basura y todavía iluminaría una habitación.

Los pantalones no fueron difíciles, pero la camisa fue más complicada. Darien simplemente extendió las mangas hasta que pudo meter sus brazos sin obligarla a hacer trucos contorsionistas.

—¿Quieres que te seque el pelo?

Serena parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Lo harías? Sería tan difícil hacerlo con una sola mano.

Darien alargó una mano hacia el secador.

—¿Puedes estar de pie tanto tiempo o prefieres sentarte en el asiento del inodoro?

Serena puso una mano sobre el pecho de Darien y se acercó al inodoro cerrado.

Darien puso en marcha el secador y pasó la mano a través de los mechones mientras movía el secador arriba y abajo. Después de unos minutos, tomó un cepillo de la encimera y le cepilló el pelo con delicadeza.

Serena cerró los ojos y elevó su cara un poco, como si estuviese disfrutando de los primeros rayos de sol después de un largo invierno. Queriendo que ella siguiera sintiéndose bien, cepilló los mechones mientras los secaba, hasta que brillaron como el oro.

—Nadie me ha cepillado el pelo desde que era niña, —murmur ella, sus ojos todavía cerrados—. Es una sensación maravillosa.

—Yo nunca antes le había cepillado el cabello a una mujer, — admitió él con pesar.

Ella abrió sus ojos y le sonrió a través del espejo.

—Estoy captando la idea de que eras un experto en lograr que las mujeres se quitaran la ropa y en estropear su cabello, pero tal vez no tanto con todo lo que viene después.

—No tantas mujeres, —murmuró Darien.

Serena ladeó su cabeza y él pudo ver la pregunta formándose en sus labios.

Una vez más, un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió. Darien resopló de alivio, apagó el secador y lo dejó a un lado.

—Está abierto, — contestó.

Yaten asomó la cabeza.

—Tengo el botiquín de mamá si quieres que examine los puntos de Serena. Insiste en llamar al médico, pero la he hecho esperar para ver lo que querías hacer.

—Sí, bien, déjame que la lleve al dormitorio para que tengas más espacio, —contestó Darien—. Dile a mamá que pare el carro. ¿No le explicaste la situación que tenemos entre manos? No podemos llamar a todo el mundo en el condado de Stewart para que venga.

—Sí, pero ya conoces a mamá, —dijo Yaten divertido.

Darien tocó a Serena en el hombro mientras Yaten salía del baño.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

Serena se puso en pie tentativamente y luego sonrió.

—Es asombroso lo que pueden hacer un baño caliente y ropa limpia.

Sin embargo, él la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos mientras salían del cuarto de baño y se dirigían hacia la habitación de sus padres.

—Solo tienes que sentarte, —dijo Yaten, mientras él se acercaba al final de la cama—. Esto no llevará más de un minuto.

Darien observaba mientras Yaten retiraba cuidadosamente la camisa de Serena por el hombro para poder examinar los puntos de sutura de la herida.

Con impaciencia, Darien se acercó.

—¿Está todo bien?

Yaten se giró hacia su hermano.

—Sí. Se ve realmente bien. Solo le voy a poner algo más de pomada antibiótica y vendas limpias y estará bien para irse.

Darien tocó el pelo de Serena, ahora brillante y limpio. Ella volvió el rostro hacia él y él quiso tocarla más.

—¿Te duele? Yaten puede conseguirte algunos analgésicos.

—Solo ibuprofeno.

—Mamá está haciendo un banquete. Vosotros dos deberíais bajar y comer. Luego Serena puede tomarse la medicina con el estómago lleno, —dijo Yaten.

Darien vio el anhelo en los ojos de Serena y asintió a Yaten.

—Bajaremos. ¿Mamá tiene una bandeja para que Serena pueda sentarse en el sofá donde esté cómoda?

**Continuara..**

**Que lindos momentos, pero.. quién está trás Serena?**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 12**

Limpia y calentita. Y ahora miraba la bandeja que tenía delante, que ofrecía más comida de la que posiblemente podía comer, pero maldita sea si no iba a comerse todo lo que pudiera.

Había un cuenco con pollo, albóndigas, un sándwich de queso gratinado, ensalada de patatas y un plato de carne asada con puré de patatas y salsa.

Luna había dicho en tono de broma que había vaciado su refrigerador y , puesto que no sabía lo que le gustaba a Serena, había hecho un poco de todo.

Con la boca hecha agua, Serena se sumergió primero en el pollo y albóndigas. Ignoró lo que ocurría a su alrededor y comió de cada uno de los platos, saboreando cada bocado.

Cuando el sofá se hundió a su lado, Serena levantó la vista para ver a una adolescente mirándola con curiosidad. Ella no encajaba en el molde del resto de la familia Chiba, y puede que fuera a propósito.

Su pelo castaño tenía un interesante matiz verde, llevaba un piercing en la nariz y una fila de pendientes en su oreja izquierda. Mientras que la chica no hubiera destacado en la mayoría de las escuelas secundarias, aquí, en este hogar aparentemente conservador y puritano, destacaba como el brillo de un neón naranja.

Puesto que la chica continuaba mirándola, Serena le devolvió la mirada, rehusando infantilmente dar marcha atrás ante el escrutinio de la adolescente.

La chica suspiró y luego se volvió a sonreír en dirección a Darien.

—Parece que Luna necesita dar una charla sobre sexo seguro a alguien, y no es a mí.

—Rei, por el amor de Dios —Artemis Chiba gritó.

Serena dio un salto y miró con cautela al corpulento hombre mayor. Su ladrido parecía peor que su mordisco, pero no podía estar segura por conocerles de tan poco tiempo.

—Si no puedes quedarte calladita, puedes regresar arriba —dijo Artemis.

Luego se volvió hacia Serena.

—La insolente jovencita sentada a tu lado es Rei. No le hagas caso. Le gusta meterse con mis chicos.

Serena tragó lo que tenía en la boca y no preguntó lo obvio. No era asunto suyo. De todas formas, realmente no quería saber quién era Rei.

Rei se inclinó con complicidad.

—Soy la descarriada. Digamos que Luna me adoptó. No es posible que pensaras que nací de los mismos genes que este grupo. — Ella movió su pulgar sobre su hombro en dirección a Darien, Nicolas y Yaten.

—Cierra la boca, Rei, —espetó Soichi—. Lo último que necesitamos hoy es tu boca.

Serena miró sorprendida al joven ayudante del sheriff, que estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación.

Rei curvó sus labios en dirección a Soichi.

—No tengo que responder ante ti, polizonte. Vete a comer un donut o algo.

Rei se volvió hacia Serena y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Él es otro descarriado recogido por Luna. Aunque personalmente creo que sobra.

—Rei, —dijo Artemis con su voz grave—. Es suficiente, jovencita.

Para sorpresa de Serena, Rei se calló y se enderezó en el asiento. Serena podía jurar que había genuino respeto y afecto en los ojos de la joven cuando miró al patriarca de los Chiba.

Serena estaba menos segura de Artemis. Él la observaba. La había observado desde que Darien la había dejado en el sofá. No había nada acusador en su mirada, pero sin embargo, la estudiaba intensamente y eso la hacía sentirse incómoda.

Serena solo podía imaginar las suposiciones que se estaban haciendo. Podría enumerarlas, pero de nada serviría torturarse. Las suposiciones eran merecidas, y no tenía ni la energía mental ni el deseo de corregir ninguna de ellas.

—¿Ya has terminado, cariño?

Serena parpadeó y alzó la mirada a Luna que estaba frente a ella, sus manos extendidas para tomar la bandeja.

—Sí, gracias, señora Chiba. Le agradezco la comida. Estaba buenísima.

Luna sonrió cálidamente.

—Qué joven tan cortés. Pero, por favor, llámame Luna. Nadie me llama señora Chiba, bueno, a menos que Soichi teleoperadores de ventas. La mayoría de la gente solo me llama Luna o mamá.

Luna tomó la bandeja y Serena se apoyó hacia un lado, no siendo capaz de mantener la cabeza erguida durante más tiempo. Darien le había puesto varias almohadas detrás y al lado y se acurrucó bajo la cálida colcha. Nadie parecía estar prestándola mucha atención ahora, así que se dejó llevar, apenas escuchando lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Darien observó mientras la cabeza de Serena caía más y más, hasta que su mejilla se apoyó contra la almohada. Su madre también estaba observando y tan pronto como los ojos de Serena se cerraron, cruzó la habitación, sus ojos entrecerrados y fijos en él.

—¿Me vas a decir qué demonios está pasando aquí? —dijo ella con una voz baja y determinada—. Y lo quiero todo, no la version descafeinada que tus hermanos ya me han dado.

Darien expulsó el aire con un gran suspiro. Se pasó la mano con cansancio por su cabello y alzó la mirada para ver a su padre mirándole con la misma intensidad que su madre.

Joder.

—Está embarazada de mi nieto, —dijo Artemis.

Confiaba en que papá fuera directo al grano. Nunca le gusto andarse por las ramas.

—Es muy probable que esté embarazada de mi hijo, —dijo Darien con cuidado.

Luna frunció el ceño.

—¿No deberías saberlo? —Luna miró a Serena, su ceño aún más profundo.

—No saques conclusiones, mamá. Y no pienses mal de Serena. Aún no. Hay demasiadas cosas que desconozco. Se merece el beneficio de la duda hasta que descubra qué demonios está pasando aquí.

Si eso no le convertía en un completo hipócrita, no sabía lo que lo haría. No quería que nadie más la faltase al respeto, o que tuviera una mala opinión sobre ella, pero eso no le impedía ser prudente y cauteloso con ella.

Darien había reconocido desde el principio que, en lo que a él se refería, Serena tenía mucho poder sobre él, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

—Entonces, dime lo que sabes, —dijo Luna ferozmente.

Sabiendo que no iba a dar una buena impresión frente a sus padres, les contó la verdad sin tapujos sobre su misión en México y su relación con Serena. Dejó fuera la parte de matar al asesino, pero a juzgar por la mirada en la cara de su padre, se figuraba eso y mucho más. No necesitaba horrorizar a su madre más de lo necesario.

—Ahora escúchame, mamá, —dijo Darien—. Esto es serio. Toda nuestra familia podría estar en peligro. Necesito que tú y papá hagáis exactamente lo que os diga. Sin discusión —Darien miró fijamente a su padre—. No puedo hacer mi trabajo si estoy preocupado porque no estáis seguros.

Artemis abrazó a Luna y la atrajo a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Soichi, que había estado de pie justo al lado, se adelantó para poder ser incluido en la conversación.

—Mis equipos llegarán dentro de poco. Uno de ellos será asignado exclusivamente a vuestra seguridad. A todos vosotros. Nadie se mueve sin que mis hombres den el visto bueno, y eso incluye a Rei.

Soichi frunció el ceño.

—Haré que la imbécil acate las normas.

—Soichi, —le advirtió Luna con el ceño fruncido.

La expresión de Soichi no cambió.

—Hasta que esto se resuelva, todo el mundo deberá acatar las normas.

Artemis lanzó una mirada más a Serena.

—¿Y tú y Serena? ¿Qué vais a hacer?

—Darien, tenemos un problema.

Darien se volvió para mirar a Yaten que permanecía detrás de él, sosteniendo el teléfono de seguridad de GICK en su mano.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Deimos me acaba de llamar queriendo saber por qué hemos accedido a sus archivos sobre el asesino de Dark.

Las cejas de Darien se fruncieron.

—¿Qué demonios? No es como si no consultáramos su base de datos todo el tiempo. No saboteaste ninguna otra mierda clasificada, ¿verdad?

Yaten ni siquiera respondió a la pulla.

—Quiere hablar contigo, lo antes posible.

La aprehensión se filtraba por su cuello. Lo último que necesitaban era a Deimos metiendo la nariz en esto.

Echando una mirada de disculpa a su madre, a su padre y a Soichi, Darien entró en la cocina con Yaten pisándole los talones. Nicolas debía haber visto la salida porque apareció justo unos segundos detrás de ellos.

Darien cogió el teléfono y lo puso en su oído.

—Deimos.

—Darien, ¿qué demonios está pasando ahí? ¿Qué está haciendo un asesino de Dark en tu zona del bosque?

—Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

Deimos resopló.

—No juegues conmigo. La hija de Dark ha desaparecido. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que esté contigo?

Darien frunció el ceño y se volvió para poder mirar a sus hermanos.

—¿Por qué la CIA está interesada en la hija de Dark?

—No estoy aquí para responder preguntas, Darien. Estoy aquí para hacerlas.

La ira burbujeó a través de la sangre de Darien y agarró el teléfono más fuerte.

—Escúchame. No estoy jugando. Ese bastardo está detrás de mi familia. Ahora mismo, me importa un bledo la CIA, ¿entiendes? Esta será la única advertencia. Voy a hacer lo que esté en mi mano para asegurarme de que nunca toquen a nadie cercano a mí. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es permanecer malditamente lejos de mi camino.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Darien, necesito hablar con ella. Es importante. Si está contigo, necesitamos interrogarla. Dark también ha desaparecido. No se le ha visto desde que el GICK echó abajo ese envío de armas hace cinco meses. Creemos… creemos que estaba trabajando con plutonio y que tenía cierta cantidad. Sus científicos estaban trabajando en una forma de almacenarlo por largos periodos de tiempo, en un entorno estable.

—Mierda. ¿Por qué demonios crees que ella sabría algo de eso?

—No lo sé. Pero ha desaparecido al mismo tiempo que él y su hermano ha gastado una gran cantidad de recursos en buscar a la hija y ¿de repente un asesino aparece en tu puerta? Él quiere que ella regrese por alguna razón. Estoy pensando que tal vez ella tenga algo que ellos quieren o que tiene información que no quieren que salga a la luz.

—Buena suerte en la búsqueda, —dijo Darien

Deimos juró largo y violentamente.

—Maldita sea, Darien. Trabaja conmigo en esto. No me trates como a un idiota. Organiza una reunión conmigo. Elige el sitio. Iré solo. Tienes mi palabra. Esto es demasiado importante. Si Dark pone sus manos en el plutonio, un montón de gente morirá.

Darien se frotó la cara con la palma de la mano y cerró sus ojos mientras un dolor de cabeza comenzaba en la base de su cráneo. ¿Serena todavía le estaba escondiendo mierda? ¿Había sido sincera sobre algo?

Levantó la vista a sus hermanos para verles observándole fijamente, con preguntas en sus ojos. Sosteniendo su mirada, finalmente habló de nuevo por teléfono.

—Solo tú, Deimos. Rompe tu palabra y no volverás a conseguir una maldita cosa de GICK. ¿Está claro? Te llamaré con el lugar y la hora.

Antes de que Deimos pudiera responder, Darien desconecto y lanzó el teléfono sobre la encimera.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido todo eso? —exigió Nicolas.

—Deimos quiere interrogar a Serena.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Yaten.

—Aparentemente, Dark ha pasado a la clandestinidad. El hermano parece estar manejando las cosas, lo que explica por qué vino su guardaespaldas personal y no uno de Dark. Desapareció el mismo día en que lo hizo Serena. La CIA tiene interés en ella. Creen que puede darles más información.

—Y has aceptado reunirte con él, —comentó Nicolas.

Darien asintió.

—Sí, he aceptado. No tiene sentido cabrear a Deimos. Yo también quiero información. Si Serena nos está ocultando algo, tenemos que saberlo. No tomaré ningún riesgo con esos bastardos y nuestra familia.

Tanto Nicolas como Yaten estuvieron de acuerdo.

Darien comprobó su reloj.

—Los equipos estarán aquí pronto. Mamá y papá han acordado hacer lo que les pidamos. Nos dividiremos, dejaremos a Ittou y a sus hombres con ellos para protegerlos, y Helios y su equipo nos garantizarán la seguridad en nuestra reunión con Deimos.

—Uno de nosotros debería quedarse con Ittou, —indicó Yaten—. Me sentiría mejor si uno de nosotros está aquí con mamá y papá.

—Ambos podríais quedaros, —dijo Darien—. No quiero arrastraros en todo este asunto.

Nicolas le lanzó una mirada aplastante.

—Voy a fingir que no has dicho eso. Van puede quedarse con mama y papá. Yo iré contigo y con Serena.

—Está bien, entonces. Veamos dónde coño podemos organizar la reunión y encontrarnos con Deimos.

**Continuara..**

**Ahora la CIA esta detrás de Serena porqué, Será qué tiene algo muy valioso?**

**Nos Vemos Mañana Domingo con mas capis!**

**Mañana les Actualizo Blood & Snow chicas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 13**

Cuando Serena despertó, la sala de estar estaba llena de hombres desconocidos, todos vestidos con camisetas negras y pantalones de camuflaje. Parecían fuertes, no sólo musculosos, sino duros en el sentido de que habían visto y soportado mucho.

Eran militares. Disciplinados. Lo que les motivaba era algo más que el dinero. Su lealtad no se podía comprar, a diferencia de su padre, que compraba esa lealtad para su beneficio.

Sus pensamientos eran extraños. No sabía nada de esto a ciencia cierta. Tal vez no eran mejores que su padre, pero tenía que creer en algo y, ahora mismo, elegía creer en Darien y, por defecto, en los hombres que trabajaban con y para él.

Fascinada por la única mujer del grupo, a la que llamaban M. Jupiter, Serena la observó interactuar desde la seguridad de sus mantas y el montón de almohadas. Nadie había notado que estaba despierta y estaba bastante contenta de observar en silencio.

M. Jupiter era pequeña y sorprendentemente femenina, o tal vez era porque estaba rodeaba de hombres mucho más grandes y fuertes. Era bastante bonita, de una manera discreta. Estaba bronceada, lo que atestiguaba el tiempo que pasaba en el exterior. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta sencilla, sin miramientos, igual que su actitud. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran de un tono verde claro, lo suficientemente hermosos para que Serena se encontrara mirando descaradamente a la fascinante mujer.

También llevaba una camiseta negra y pantalones de camuflaje. En su cinturón tenía un gran cuchillo y llevaba una pistolera con un arma bajo el brazo.

Serena sintió un arrebato de envidia. Aquí había una mujer que era totalmente autosuficiente. No necesitaba a los hombres que la rodeaban. Era evidente que era su igual y que podía cuidar de sí misma. Esos hombres confiaban en que era capaz de cuidarse ella misma y también a su equipo.

M. Jupiter no habría corrido asustada como Serena lo había hecho. Tampoco habría hecho un intento tan lamentable al escapar del asesino de Kenji.

Serena se miró las manos y casi se rió. No tenía ningún sentido compararse a sí misma con una mercenaria. Aunque se preguntó sobre la historia de M. Jupiter Lo increíble era que ella tenía opciones, que podia hacer y ser cualquier cosa. Tenía el control de su propio destino.

Lo mismo ocurría con unos mil millones de personas en el planeta y, ahora, también Serena. Ya no la iba a controlar ningún otro ser humano. Era una promesa que se repetía a menudo.

Su mirada se desvió al lugar donde estaban sentados Luna y Artemis, en una esquina de la habitación. Luna estaba sobre el regazo de Artemis y él la abrazaba con firmeza. Estaban hablando en voz baja y era obvio que Artemis estaba consolándola. De vez en cuando, la mirada preocupada de Luna buscaba a sus hijos, pero también había un gran orgullo reflejado en sus ojos. Y amor.

Eso hizo que el pecho de Serena doliera. Dolía ver tal amor, tal sentido de familia en esta casa tan grande. Fotos y recuerdos cubrían las paredes y la repisa de la chimenea. Ocupaban todo el espacio disponible de la superficie de las mesas auxiliares y sobre la televisión.

Era todo lo que ella siempre había querido y nunca tuvo.

El bebé pateó, solo un pequeño empujoncito, como si se estuviese dando la vuelta a una posición mejor en su sueño. Las lágrimas quemaron los párpados de Serena. Ya amaba mucho a su hija y se comprometió con todo lo que tenía a que, de alguna manera, crecería con el amor y la seguridad de la que Serena nunca había disfrutado.

Serena no tenía experiencia. Pero tenía sueños. Había imaginado miles de veces cómo vivían y amaban las familias normales. Quería eso para su hija.

Lo quería para sí misma.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Serena levantó la cabeza y vio a un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro, ¿Ittou?, de pie junto a ella. Se quedó paralizada mientras le estudiaba. Parecía feroz, pero había algo suave en sus ojos mientras la miraba—. Parecías disgustada.

Serena se aclaró la garganta nerviosa. No estaba segura de qué decir o si debería decir algo. Este podría ser uno de los hombres de Darien, pero eso no significaba automáticamente que le aprobara.

Entonces él sonrió y los blancos dientes brillaron.

—Me recuerdas a mi hermana pequeña. Se llamaba Diana.

—¿Se llamaba?

Sonó poco más que un susurro y cuando el dolor brilló en sus oscuros ojos, lamentó haberlo mencionado.

—Murió hace unos años. Estaba embarazada, como tú. E igual de bonita. El embarazo hace eso a una mujer.

Serena no sabía qué decir o cómo responder, así que no dijo nada. Para su sorpresa, Ittou le tendió un vaso de té helado y, cuidadosamente, se lo puso en la mano.

Conmovida por el gesto, Serena le sonrió de forma sincera y levantó el vaso a sus labios.

—Gracias. ¿Quién es toda esa gente? —preguntó ella, mirando detrás de él hacia los otros.

Él hizo lo mismo que ella.

—El hombre de pie a la derecha de Darien es Helios, el jefe del otro equipo. Por cierto, yo soy Ittou. Mi equipo está a un lado. Toda esta confraternización no es realmente lo nuestro.

Siguió la indicación de Ittou hasta un grupo de cinco hombres que permanecían en silencio, sin expresar nada. Se limitaban a observar. Serena se estremeció. Parecían peligrosos.

—Esos son Petzite y M. Jupiter con Yaten. Son dos francotiradores. Los dos pertenecen al grupo de Helios. Al otro lado, están Neflite, Jedite y Malachite.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirar a Ittou. —¿Malachite?

Ittou sonrió.

—Porque nada como uno de ellos.

—¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo? —preguntó Serena sin rodeos.

Ittou arqueó las cejas y la estudió durante un momento.

—¿Por qué no debería serlo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No me conoces.

—Creo que, quizás, estás acostumbrada a que la gente no sea muy amable contigo. Tal vez es hora de modificar tus expectativas, ¿verdad?

Sonrió a Serena y luego volvió al lugar donde estaban sus hombres. Se apoyó contra la pared, apuntalando un pie detrás de él y miró a Darien y a Steel con una expresión de aburrimiento en la cara.

De vez en cuando, miraba hacia ella y sonreía. No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que ese pequeño gesto significaba para ella en una habitación llena de gente que no conocía, ni confiaba. Le dio algo en qué pensar. Puede que no le gustase a Ittou ni que confiara en ella, dudaba las dos cosas, pero era amable con ella y no tenía que serlo. Era una tontería, nada sorprendente, pero no podía resistirse a cualquiera que demostrase cualquier tipo de amabilidad.

Ya estaba firmemente bajo el hechizo de Luna Chiba y, por todo lo que sabía, la mujer había cambiado de opinión sobre ella en el momento en que Darien le contó la historia.

Una conversación sobre casas de seguridad y de marcharse hizo que Serena prestara atención a Darien. Estaba hablando con Helios, y Ittou se había acercado al pequeño grupo de hombres que rodeaban a Darien. Nicolas y Yaten permanecían a ambos lados de Darien y se sorprendió por lo feroces que eran sus expresiones.

Serena luchó por inclinarse hacia delante y poder oír, y Luna y Darien la vieron al mismo tiempo. Darien se giró en su dirección, quedándose en silencio mientras la miraba. Luna dejó el refugio de los brazos de su esposo y se deslizó en el sofá junto a Serena.

—¿Cómo te sientes, querida? —preguntó Luna mientras deslizaba una mano por el brazo de Serena.

Sin querer ser grosera, apartó la mirada de Darien y se volvió hacia Luna.

—Mejor. El baño y la comida hicieron maravillas.

—¿Te duele? ¿Quieres algo más para el dolor?

Serena se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que no había pensado en su hombro. No se había despertado con dolor. Tentativamente, comprobó el movimiento, levantando el brazo en ángulo.

Hizo una mueca e inmediatamente lo dejó caer a su lado.

Antes de que pudiera responder a Luna, Darien estaba a su lado, sus ojos brillaban con desaprobación.

—No muevas el brazo más de lo necesario. No quieres que se abran esos puntos —Darien miró hacia Yaten—. Yaten, ¿quieres echar otro vistazo antes de que nos vayamos?

Serena parpadeó confusa y luego miró a Darien y a su madre.

—Estoy bien, Darien. Simplemente hacía una comprobación, ni siquiera lo he movido hasta hace un segundo. No me dolía hasta que lo moví.

—Bueno, no lo muevas entonces —dijo Darien con voz ronca.

—¿Te vas? — preguntó Serena.

La idea de que él se fuera hizo que el pánico recorriera su espalda.

Los ojos de Darien se entrecerraron y luego parpadeó.

—¿Crees que te voy a dejar? Vienes conmigo, Serena.

Sus labios se redondearon en una O.

—¿Dónde vamos?

Estaba tan aliviada que su cabeza se sentía ligeramente mareada.

—Tendremos mucho tiempo para discutir eso en el camino. Siéntate aquí con mamá mientras ultimo todos los detalles con mis hombres.

Darien tocó su mano brevemente mientras se levantaba, pero el calor viajó por todo su cuerpo. La miró una vez más antes de volver con sus hombres.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Luna.

Serena sacudió su cabeza y se centró en Darien. Quería escuchar lo que él tenía que decir y averiguar cuál era su plan. Había necesitado el sueño, pero ahora estaba en desventaja. Había perdido mucho mientras dormía.

—Ittou, quiero que te marches con mamá, papá y Rei, Yaten se quedará contigo. Mantén un perfil bajo hasta que tengas noticias mías. Helios, haz un reconocimiento de Águila Uno con Petzite, M. Jupiter y Malachite. Cuando me des el visto bueno, llevaré a Serena. Quiero a Neflite y a Jedite en el primer avión a Hawai para vigilar a Andrew y a Lita. Enviaré a Nicolas para reunirse con Deimos y traerle. Mantendréis el perímetro en todo momento. No voy a correr ningún riesgo.

—Me ocuparé de ello, —dijo Helios.

Era la primera vez que Serena había escuchado a Helios decir algo. Solo permanecía de pie y observaba, sus intensos ojos azules tomando nota de todo lo que le rodeaba. Parecía… frío e intimidante.

Instintivamente buscó a Ittou y él le dirigió una rápida sonrisa.

Quería interrumpir y preguntar dónde demonios iban a ir, pero permaneció en silencio. No quería atraer la atención de nadie sobre ella. Darien había prometido protegerla a ella y a su hijo y, por ahora, eso era suficiente

**Continuara… **

**Chicas Este Fin de Semana Que viene Será Día de Gracias Aqui en USA, osea el 27 de Nov. Pero yo Tendré qué Salir de Viaje por un Compromiso Familiar y Regresare Hasta el 2 de Diciembre, Así qué nos Vemos Ese Día Con Mas Capis, Si se los compesare!**

**Esta es mi web de Facebook x si tienen Preguntas Sobre las Actualizaciones o las Adaptaciones..**

** . 2**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 14**

—Darien, creo que el médico debería examinar a Serena antes de que os marchéis —Luna dijo con voz preocupada.

Darien miró a su madre, que tenía una mano sobre su brazo.

—Van la examinará, mamá. Él le cosió la herida y le dio antibióticos.

—Pero Yaten no va a ir con vosotros. Se quedará con nosotros. Nicolas no es médico y tú tampoco. Además, ¿qué sabe Yaten de embarazos?

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Se trata de tu hijo, Darien, —insistió Luna—. Esta mujer ha pasado un infierno. Necesitas asegurarte de que todo está bien con el bebé.

Darien se sujetó la nuca y giró la cabeza de lado a lado. La fatiga y la tensión le tenían firmemente agarrado.

—Tengo que velar por su seguridad, mamá. Ya lo sabes. No puedo permitir que nada les suceda. No podemos ir a una clínica, ni siquiera con una identidad diferente. Su padre daría con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que tiene una red a nuestro alrededor de varios cientos de kilómetros de ancho.

—Puedo hacer que Doc venga aquí para que la vea. Ha ayudado a nacer a más de un bebé. Al menos podría escuchar el latido de su corazón. Y darle algunas vitaminas. Debería estar tomando vitaminas.

El ceño de Darien se suavizó mientras veía una preocupación muy real en los ojos de su madre. Se inclinó hacia delante y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Conseguiré sus vitaminas. Me aseguraré de que coma bien. Cuidaré muy bien de ella. Y, tan pronto como sea posible, la llevaré al médico. Tienes mi palabra. Pero no puedo hacerlo ahora. No puedo correr el riesgo y permanecer aquí más tiempo.

Luna suspiró y se estiró para darle una palmadita en la mejilla. Darien sonrió ante el gesto. Siempre le hacía sentirse como un niño otra vez.

—Eres mi hijo mayor, y te quiero mucho, pero tengo que decir que esta vez lo has arruinado de forma grandiosa.

Darien parpadeó sorprendido mientras ella sacudía la cabeza y se alejaba. Luego, él se rió. No había nada más que hacer. Le habían llamado la atención como si fuera un adolescente, atrapado teniendo sexo en el asiento trasero del coche de sus padres. Al menos, entonces, habría usado condón.

Resoplando con cansancio, se volvió hacia los demás.

—¿Está todo el mundo listo para ponerse en marcha? —Darien miró a su padre—. ¿Mamá, Rei y tú habéis hecho la maleta?

Su padre se dirigió a la cocina.

—Déjame cerrar la casa y activar la alarma.

Darien asintió, no tenía corazón para decir a su padre que las cerraduras y una alarma no detendrían a los hombres de Dark si querían entrar.

Su madre los abrazó a todos, incluso haciendo una ronda a todos sus hombres. Era divertido ver su incomodidad al verse mimados por Luna Chiba, pero no es que fueran a resistirse. Ella no era el tipo de mujer a la que se rechazaba.

Serena observaba desde el sofá, y Darien podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, un dolor que no tenía nada que ver con sus profundas heridas. Se dirigió hacia ella y la cogió de la mano. Su mirada angustiada se encontró con la suya y le apretó los dedos, con la esperanza de aliviar algunas de las tinieblas que vio reflejadas en su rostro.

—Incorpórate, —murmuró él—. Voy a llevar algunas almohadas y mantas a la camioneta para que estés cómoda. Nicolas va a conducir, así que me sentaré atrás contigo.

Ahora que se habían dado las órdenes, todos se separaron y siguieron su camino. En uno de los dos aviones Chiba, Nephlite y Jedite volarían hacia Hawai, mientras que el otro llevaría a Helios, Malachite, y Petzite al oeste de Virginia, donde prepararían el Águila Uno, una de las casas de seguridad del GICK, para la llegada de Darien y Serena.

Nicolas se deslizó en el asiento del conductor y miró sobre su hombro a Darien, quien estaba acomodando en el asiento de atrás las almohadas para Serena.

—Entonces, ¿vas a decirle lo que está pasando?

Darien se detuvo, luego se encontró con la mirada de Nicolas.

—No.

Nicolas alzó una ceja.

—¿No crees que ella lo verá como una emboscada?

—Probablemente.

—Se va a enfadar, tío.

Darien devolvió la mirada a su hermano.

—No pareces preocupado porque se cabree.

—Tampoco me estoy acostando con ella. Y no lleva a mi hijo.

Darien golpeó una de las almohadas, luego salió del vehículo y permaneció en la puerta, su mano agarrando la parte superior de la ventana.

—No quiero que esté preparada para Deimos. Si está con la guardia baja, podremos saber más. Está ocultando algo. El qué, no estoy seguro, pero no nos lo ha contado todo.

—Hasta aquí estamos de acuerdo.

Darien observó cómo se marchaban los vehículos que llevaban a su familia a un lugar seguro y, entonces, regresó a la casa. Encontró a Serena de pie en la sala de estar, con calcetines en los pies. Parecía nerviosa y perdida.

Durante un momento, un sentimiento de rechazo hacía sí mismo lo mantuvo inmóvil. La estaba enviando a los lobos. No es que fuese a permitir a Deimos que le diera una paliza, pero estaba poniendo a Serena en una situación complicada sin ninguna advertencia. Sí, funcionaría mejor de esa manera, pero él se sentía como un imbécil.

Tenía una familia que proteger y no podía hacerlo sin toda la información. Información que positivamente tenía Serena. Si Deimos estaba tan seguro de que Serena era una persona que la CIA quería interrogar, resultaba lógico pensar que sabía algo.

—Serena.

Ella miró en su dirección y él pudo ver la tensión en su rostro. La profunda tristeza en sus ojos le golpeó profundamente. Dio un paso adelante, queriendo tocarla. Sus dedos bajaron por su brazo hasta que cogió sus dedos en los de él.

—¿Por qué pareces tan triste? —preguntó él.

Los labios de Serena temblaron mientras trataba de sonreír. Apartó la vista y miró alrededor de la habitación.

—¿Sabes la suerte que tienes?

Eso no era lo que Darien esperaba que dijese.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Ella tiró suavemente de su mano, pero él la agarró más fuerte, negándose a dejarla separarse de él.

—Tienes todo esto —Serena hizo un gesto con su mano libre, abarcando la habitación—. Tienes magia.

De nuevo, sus ojos azules le miraron y le sorprendió la emoción que había allí. Brillaban con lágrimas contenidas y su estómago se tensó.

—Tienes una familia. Una historia. Es tan obvio que hay amor aquí. Debe haber sido maravilloso crecer en esta casa.

Darien tiró de ella cuidadosamente hacia sus brazos y metió su cabeza bajo su barbilla. No supo qué decir, aparte de estar de acuerdo.

¿Qué tipo de niñez había tenido que soportar creciendo con alguien como Sabio Dark? ¿Y dónde estaba su madre? No había contado mucho sobre su madre y ninguno de sus informadores había mencionado a una mujer o una hija.

Deimos tenía mucho a lo que responder. Había enviado al GICK sin información importante. Como el hecho de que Dark tenía una hija. Darien estaba malditamente seguro de que no se hubiera involucrado con Serena si hubiera sabido ese pequeño detalle. Mirando hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que había sido malditamente conveniente.

Pero aquí, ahora, con ella en sus brazos, y sintiendo el pataleo de su hijo, era fácil decir que no se hubiera involucrado, aunque no se atrevía a lamentarlo. A pesar de que Serena estuviera muy involucrada en los negocios de su padre. Cuando menos, su hijo no viviría con las repercusiones de las decisiones de su madre o de su abuelo.

Sorprendiéndole, Serena se apoyó contra su pecho y le abrazó con fuerza. Poco a poco sus brazos la rodearon y la sostuvo allí mientras ella hundía la cara en su hombro.

Darien no estaba seguro de lo que ella necesitaba de él. Oh, podia adivinarlo, pero todo lo que podía ofrecer era protección. Estaba determinado a mantener el resto de sí mismo encerrado… al menos hasta… ¿qué? ¿Hasta que ella demostrase ser digna?

La idea le enfermó aún cuando ya había echado raíces en su mente. No había forma de endulzar lo que estaba haciendo. Odiaba no confiar en ella completamente, pero sería un idiota por ofrecer su fe ciega. Demasiada gente dependía de él.

Cuanto antes se reunieran con Deimos, antes podría seguir adelante con el asunto de deshacerse de Dark de una vez por todas. Luego, quizás, él y Serena podrían trabajar en los obstáculos aparentemente insuperables que había entre ellos.

—Vamos, —murmuró contra su pelo—. Vamos a por tus zapatos. Nicolas está esperando. Necesitamos ponernos en marcha.

Serena no preguntó a dónde iban. Tomó su mano y le permitió llevarla desde la sala de estar hacia la puerta principal.

Su confianza le humilló y puso una sensación de malestar en su estómago.

Tenía mucho miedo de que, cuando todo acabase, no hubiera demostrado ser digno de ella.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! **

**Vaya que Serena todavía tiene mucho que Decirle a Darien **


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 15**

—No me gusta la idea de dejaros a ti y a Serena solos, —dijo Nicolas mientras conducía a través del tráfico de Nashville, de camino al aeropuerto.

Darien se apoyó contra la puerta, Serena en sus brazos, la parte inferior de su cuerpo tumbada en el asiento. Se había quedado dormida unos treinta kilómetros a las afueras de Dover, y su respiración tranquila y relajada llenaba la parte posterior del vehículo.

Distraídamente, pasó los dedos a través de los mechones del pelo rubio que descansaban en su mejilla mientras devolvía la mirada al reflejo de Nicolas en el espejo retrovisor.

—No quiero darle a Deimos nuestra posición. Estaba demasiado ansioso por saber de Serena. Si le damos la más mínima oportunidad, traerá un equipo y se la llevará. Si vas tú y le traes, no tengo que preocuparme de que eso suceda.

Nicolas asintió.

—Voy a asegurarme de que no nos siguen. Si tengo que drogar y vendar los ojos al hijo de puta, no tendrá ni idea de a dónde le llevo.

Nicolas entró en el aparcamiento de larga duración y apagó el motor. Darien tocó a Serena en la mejilla con suavidad.

—Serena, despierta. Estamos en el aeropuerto.

Sus párpados se agitaron y luego se abrieron de golpe. Intentó levantarse, sus movimientos torpes contra él. Darien la ayudó a sentarse y ella miró alrededor, sus ojos abiertos.

—Darien, no tengo documentación. Mi pasaporte.

—No vamos a volar a ningún lado. Irá Nicolas. Pero nadie tiene que saber eso. Vamos a movernos por dentro de la terminal y luego tú y yo volveremos aquí fuera y cambiaremos de vehículo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde va Nicolas?

Nicolas miró a Darien y luego a Serena.

—Sólo a una pequeña misión de investigación. Me reuniré con vosotros en Águila Uno.

Serena sacudió su cabeza como si se estuviera quitando las telarañas de su cabeza mientras Darien la ayudaba a salir de la parte trasera de la camioneta.

—¿Qué es Águila Uno? Todo el mundo sigue hablando de ello.

—Una de nuestras casas de seguridad, —dijo Darien.

Él la cogió por el codo y la llevó hacia el ascensor.

—Actúa de forma natural, Serena. Sonríe. No queremos llamar ninguna atención indeseada.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde, Darien y Serena salieron a través de la recogida de pasajeros y se metieron en un taxi. Él le dio al conductor la dirección de una ubicación justo a las afueras del centro de la ciudad, luego se echó hacia atrás y acercó a Serena hacia él.

—¿Te duele?

Serena negó con la cabeza contra el hueco de su brazo.

—Me siento mucho mejor. Tengo hambre otra vez, pero estos días me quedo con hambre.

Él sonrió y automáticamente bajo la vista a su vientre, que estaba presionado a su lado.

—Te conseguiré algo para comer tan pronto como estemos en camino otra vez.

Serena no le preguntó nada más. No preguntó a dónde iban o cuánto tiempo llevaría. Solo se instaló contra él y descansó.

Salieron del taxi y Darien puso a Serena en el asiento delantero de un Ford Expedition negro. Después, abrió la parte de atrás y levantó el suelo del coche para inspeccionar el pequeño arsenal escondido allí.

Se enfundó una Glock y cargó uno de los rifles de asalto, luego sacó el teléfono vía satélite y una pequeña unidad GPS. Volvió a colocar el suelo y regresó al asiento del conductor.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron brevemente cuando vio el rifle, pero no dijo una palabra mientras él lo colocaba entre los asientos, con el cañón hacia abajo.

—Hoy no vamos a ir lejos, —dijo Darien cuando arrancó el motor—. He enviado a Helios y a su equipo por delante para hacer un reconocimiento. Estaremos detrás de ellos hasta que me den el visto bueno. Pensé que podría gustarte una comida caliente, un baño caliente y una cama cómoda.

Las manos de Serena temblaban sobre su regazo y le miró, sus ojos rígidos y vacíos.

—Eso sería absolutamente maravilloso.

Darien tomó su mano, curvando sus dedos alrededor de los de ella mientras tomaba la autopista. Por un momento, la mano de Serena yació sin fuerza en la suya, hasta que, finalmente, entrelazó más fuerte sus dedos y se aferró a él.

Pocas horas más tarde, se detuvieron en un motel de carretera. No era el Ritz, pero tampoco era una pocilga. En ese momento, a Serena no le importaba, siempre y cuando nada vivo se arrastrase sobre ella, tuviese agua corriente y una cama decente. De hecho, la cama ni siquiera tenía que ser decente.

Sorprendentemente, no le dolía el brazo y podía moverlo en varias direcciones sin irritar la herida. Todavía le dolía desde la cabeza a los pies, pero ahora estaba más flexible y, si podía conseguir otro baño caliente, habría recorrido un largo camino hacia el restablecimiento de su fortaleza.

Darien regresó con las llaves y se dirigieron a la habitación del extremo. La única suite del motel, alardeó, pero anunciaba una bañera de hidromasaje, así que para ella, eso era todo.

—Te prepararé un baño y podrás estar en el agua mientras encargo la comida. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? —preguntó Darien—. Iré a por las bolsas a la camioneta, así tendrás ropa limpia para cambiarte.

La frente de Serena se arrugó.

—¿Bolsas? No trajimos ninguna bolsa.

Darien sonrió.

—Me encargué de todo.

Su boca se abrió.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—Siempre hay que estar preparado.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. Le estaba contando un montón de estupideces. Alguien tenía que haber llevado la camioneta para ellos. Probablemente uno de los muchos miembros del equipo.

—Vamos. Te ayudaré a entrar en la bañera y luego te dejaré tranquila, —dijo mientras la guiaba hacia el cuarto de baño.

Ella se detuvo y puso una mano en su brazo.

—Puedo hacerlo. Estoy bien.

Él la miró por un momento, luego asintió.

—Está bien, entonces. Me encargaré de las bolsas y conseguiré la comida.

No pasó tanto tiempo en la bañera como lo había hecho en casa de los padres de Darien. Podía escucharle fuera del cuarto de baño y estaba impaciente por volver con él.

A parte de la rigidez y un poco de dolor residual, su herida no le molestaba tanto como había pensado que lo haría, dado que la habían disparado. Tanteó el reborde de los puntos con sus dedos y los examine en el espejo. La herida estaba ligeramente arrugada, un poco hinchada alrededor de la sutura, pero no había enrojecimiento que indicase infección. Esas inyecciones de antibiótico que Donovan le había dado habían funcionado.

Se secó el pelo con una toalla y luego se dio cuenta de que Darien no le había llevado ropa para cambiarse. Sus anchos pantalones y su camiseta estaban en el suelo, absorbiendo el agua que había goteado de la ducha.

Con un suspiro, se envolvió en una toalla y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño. No vio a Darien, así que entró en la habitación, estirando el cuello para ver al otro lado de la puerta.

Vio a Darien al mismo tiempo que él levantó la vista y la vio. Hubo una chispa en sus ojos y él rápidamente desvió la mirada pero luego volvió a mirarla una vez más como si no pudiera resistirse.

—Yo, mmm, no tengo ropa, —murmuró ella.

Darien se dirigió a la cama y buscó en una de las bolsas antes de sacar un par de vaqueros, ropa interior y una camisa. Rodeó los pies de la cama y fue hacia ella con pasos decididos.

Serena casi se aparta. Se sentía pequeña y vulnerable y él la estaba mirando como la había mirado todas esas noches que habían pasado en el otro hotel.

Se detuvo a solo unos centímetros frente a ella, tan cerca que su calor la rodeó, como la húmeda toalla que llevaba tan cerca de su pecho.

Las ropas estaban en su mano, pero no se movió para dárselas y ella no se acercó a recogerlas.

La mirada de Darien era tan intensa. Tan penetrante. Serena se sentía desnuda. Tan deseosa y viva. Tragó saliva, pero nada de lo que hizo la libró del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

La ropa cayó silenciosamente al suelo. Las manos de Darien cubrieron los hombros desnudos de Serena. Sus dedos acariciaron su piel. Poco a poco y con infinita ternura, su boca descendió sobre ella. Su respiración bailó a través de su piel y luego capturó sus labios en un beso largo y caliente. El tiempo se esfumó como el hielo en un día de verano. Estaba de regreso en sus brazos, en la habitación del hotel donde se reunían después de que dejaba el bar cada noche.

Siempre la había esperado, abrazándola tan pronto como atravesaba la puerta. Su ropa volaba por los aires y reaccionaban desesperadamente a la pasión que existía entre ellos.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por regresar a esas preciosas noches que había pasado entre sus brazos. Pero siempre había sabido que no podía tener un para siempre.

Sin embargo, ahora, bajo el calor de sus labios, se aferró a él, deseándole tanto que el dolor superaba con creces al dolor de sus heridas.

Darien se apartó y dio un paso atrás, pasándose la mano por el cabello, perturbado.

—Maldita sea, Serena. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

Serena frunció los labios y le miró, con la esperanza de que se hubiese encogido ante la fuerza de su mirada.

—No he hecho nada para que me besaras. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti. No pongas excusas. Cierra el pico y asume la responsabilidad.

Él levantó una ceja y luego su mirada ardió. Dio un paso adelante y ella instintivamente retrocedió.

Las manos de Darien acariciaron sus hombros, deslizándose cuidadosamente sobre su brazo vendado, hasta que tomó su rostro entre las palmas de las manos.

—Tienes toda la razón, —murmuró él—. Tengo que admitir que, ahora mismo, quiero hacerte el amor más que cualquier otra cosa. Es estúpido. Insensato, incluso, pero ahí lo tienes. Por ahora, asumiré la responsabilidad del hecho de que voy a besarte de nuevo.

Serena tragó el nudo de su garganta mientras los labios de Darien descendían de nuevo. Se derritió entre sus brazos, entregándose totalmente a su abrazo.

Un leve gemido salió de la dolorosamente hinchada garganta de Serena antes de precipitarse en su boca. Quería tocarle, abrazarle contra ella, saber que nada malo podría ocurrirle mientras estuviera entre sus brazos.

—Dime que no podemos hacer el amor, Sere, —murmuró él contra sus labios. El apodo cariñoso que había usado tantas veces cuando estaba encima de ella, en su interior, a su lado o abrazado a ella, sonó tan dulce a sus oídos. Le deseaba tanto—. Hay demasiadas cosas sin resolver entre nosotros. No deberíamos… no podemos… hacer el amor.

Serena suspiró con tristeza y alzó la mirada hacia él mientras Darien acariciaba la comisura de su boca con los pulgares. Su cara todavía estaba entre sus manos y ella no quería romper esa conexión por ninguna razón.

—¿Por qué no podemos? —susurró ella—. Te he echado tanto de menos, Darien. He estado despierta tantas noches, deseando que me abrazaras de nuevo, que me besaras y me hicieras el amor como lo hacías antes.

Darien cerró los ojos y se inclinó hasta que su frente se apoyó contra la suya.

—Estás herida. Esto es una locura.

Serena se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para poder rozar sus labios sobre los de él.

—Estoy bien, Darien. Te necesito. Por favor, di que has pensando en mí, aunque sólo sea una vez.

—Mierda, Serena.

Darien sonaba enfadado. Se apartó, su expresión sombría.

—He pensado en ti. He pensado en ti mucho más que una sola vez. Desearía no haberlo hecho. Pero, maldita sea, desapareciste. Regresé a por ti y te habías ido.

Un dolor, peor que el de un cuchillo, se deslizó por el pecho de Serena. ¿Las cosas habrían sido diferentes si hubiera estado allí cuando él regresó? Como si eso hubiera sido posible. Ella había tomado decisiones, no decisiones difíciles, pero las había tomado y ahora tenía que vivir con las consecuencias.

—He pensado en ti también, —susurró ella—. Todo el tiempo.

Serena se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos mientras la impotencia caía sobre ella. El arrepentimiento apretaba su garganta en un estrecho canal. Exhaló el aire dolorosamente hasta que el dolor fue todo lo que pudo asimilar.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta del hotel. Darien tocó su hombro y luego se agachó para recoger sus ropas caídas.

—Ve al baño y vístete. Voy a buscar la comida.

Serena recogió la ropa sin mirarle. Después, se retiró al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó contra la vieja madera, odiándose por las silenciosas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

No podía dar marcha atrás. No lo haría, aunque pudiera. Lo hecho, hecho está, y el precio que había pagado era alto. Quizás demasiado alto.

Limpiándose la cara con el dorso de su mano, dejó caer la toalla y examinó las cosas que Darien le había dado. Había bragas y un sujetador de la talla correcta. Esta vez, ella unió los clips del sujetador y se lo puso por la cabeza lo mejor que pudo.

Unos minutos más tarde, limpia y vestida con ropa que se ajustaba mejor a ella, respiró profundamente y regresó a la habitación.

El olor a comida entraba por su nariz y la boca se le hizo agua. Había bastante comida extendida sobre la cama. Una humeante pizza, dos ensaladas, una bandeja de fiambres y cajas de comida china para llevar.

Serena se quedó de pie al lado de la cama, sin saber por dónde comenzar primero.

—Empieza a comer, —dijo Darien.

Él tomó asiento en el borde de la cama y cogió un trozo de pizza de pepperoni.

—Tomaré la mitad de eso, —dijo ella, apuntando a la pizza.

Él se rió y cogió un plato de papel para dárselo.

—Sabes qué. Toma lo que quieras. Yo haré la limpieza.

Cogió el plato y rápidamente se agachó para empezar a apilar comida en el plato. Cuando ya no tuvo más sitio, ella dudó, estudiando la forma de poner más.

Darien se rió de nuevo y le entregó otro plato.

—No se va a ir a ninguna parte, Serena. Siéntate y come.

Sintiéndose como una idiota, se subió a la cama y empujó a un lado la bandeja de mini sándwiches.

Atacó la pizza primero porque estaba caliente y, mientras se mantuviera tibia, la pizza estaba buena, era mejor cuando el queso estaba todo fundido.

—Dios, esto está bueno, —dijo ella con un gemido.

Darien la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que comiste decentemente?

Sus mejillas llamearon.

—Unos pocos días. No me atrevía a parar para comer. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de mantenerme por delante de la gente que me perseguía. Pero estaría muriéndome de hambre de todos modos. No soy una de esas embarazadas delicadas. Creo que podría comerme mi propio peso en cada comida. Seré una morsa para cuando llegue el parto.

La mirada de Darien se deslizó sobre su cuerpo y ella se encontró ruborizándose.

—Ciertamente podrías ganar unos cuando kilos. Tu vientre parece una pelota de voleibol. Nada más.

—Tetas, —murmuró Serena en torno a una segunda rebanada de pizza—. Las tetas son enormes ahora. Las odio. Me siento como si estuviese incubando alienígenas y estuvieran preparados para salir del cascarón.

Darien la miró con asombro por un momento antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír.

—Creo que los alienígenas son perfectos.

—Seguro, —murmuró ella.

Comió hasta que temió que fuera a reventar. Su vientre se sentía tan tenso que era lo único que podía hacer para moverse. Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos, dejando que la satisfacción la invadiera.

Luego se echó a reír porque una vez que pasó la satisfacción, no era lo más adecuado. Estaba atrapada en un motel de carretera, con un hombre que anhelaba con todas las hormonas femeninas de su embarazado cuerpo. Un hombre cuyo hijo llevaba dentro. Un hombre que no confiaba en ella y parecía luchar consigo mismo sobre si ella le gustaba o no.

Luego estaba el hecho de que los hombres de su tío estaban respirando en su cuello. Ella había matado a su padre y había robado el acceso a toda su fortuna.

Cuando lo jodió todo, lo hizo hasta el fondo.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Darien? —preguntó suavemente—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Te lo dije. A una casa segura del GICK.

Serena hizo un sonido de frustración.

—¿Y qué ocurrirá entonces? No puedes decirme que no tienes un plan. ¿Dónde encajo yo?

—Ya te dije que te protegeré a ti y a nuestro hijo, —dijo en un tono uniforme. Un tono que podía haber sido usado con cualquiera. Un tono que la decía que él no estaba dando nada.

Serena se apartó y se levantó torpemente de la cama. Fue hacia la ventana porque no tenía otro sitio al que ir. Sus dedos se abrieron y cerraron, marcando las palmas cuando sus uñas se clavaban en la piel.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme nada?

Odiaba el sonido de súplica de su propia voz. Sonaba necesitada y patética. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer que había planeado fríamente el asesinato de su padre y su huida?

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia abajo, lamentando haber conjurado la imagen de su padre caído en el suelo, su sangre corriendo por el suelo pulido.

Pudo haber odiado al hijo de puta, pero la idea de que había apretado el gatillo fácilmente la aterraba. ¿Era más parecida a él de lo que pensaba?

—Ven a la cama, Sere.

La voz baja de Darien revoloteó sobre su cuello, tan suave y suplicante. Se estremeció y colocó los brazos protectoramente sobre su pecho.

Las manos de Darien se deslizaron sobre sus hombros y la atrajo contra él. Luego sus labios susurraron justo debajo de su oído. Un simple y delicado beso que transmitió más que las palabras de arrepentimiento que pesaban entre ellos.

—Ven a la cama, —dijo otra vez.

Serena le permitió alejarla de la ventana. Había quitado la comida y había apartado las mantas. Darien mantuvo su mirada baja, pero la depositó cuidadosamente sobre el colchón antes de arroparla como lo haría con un niño.

Sin desvestirse, caminó a los pies de la cama, hacia el otro lado, donde se deslizó junto a ella. Su calor la envolvió incluso antes de que la acercase contra él.

Por un momento ella se resistió y se puso tensa cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo, pero luego, incapaz de resistirse, se relajó y se acurrucó dentro de su abrazo.

En este momento, no le importaba lo que pensase de ella. Por el momento, estaba a salvo, aunque solo fuera una ilusión. El bebé se movió y chocó entre ellos y su garganta se apretó ante la fantasía de cómo podría haber sido si ella fuera otra persona y él no fuese quien era.

Serían personas normales celebrando la vida de un hijo y su primera incursión en la paternidad. Darien podría leer libros sobre el embarazo y se preocuparía demasiado acerca de si ella estaba comiendo adecuadamente.

Estaría allí para cada patada y sacudida y se quedarían hasta tarde hablando sobre nombres y pidiendo deseos de futuro.

—¿Darien?

Su nombre se escapó de sus labios. Tenía tanto que explicar. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar, pero ya no podía soportar más la tensión entre ellos.

—Shhh. Ahora no, Sere, — dijo Darien en voz baja—. Relájate. Ahora duerme. Nuestro hijo necesita tu fuerza.

Con un suspiro resignado, Serena cerró los ojos.

**Continuara… **

**Se Reconciliaran? Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capi! **


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 16**

Serena despertó con unos labios cálidos y sensuales deslizándose por un lado de su cuello. Se estremeció mientras la lengua de Darien recorría la concha de la oreja y remoloneaba en el lóbulo el tiempo suficiente para mordisquearlo.

Las mantas habían sido retiradas a un lado y la palma de su mano acariciaba su pierna, subiendo la camisa demasiado grande por encima de su cadera hasta quedar recogida en la cintura.

Serena contuvo la respiración. ¿Se había quitado el pantaloon durante el transcurso de la noche? Estaba tumbada allí solo con sus braguitas y una camisa y las manos de Darien eran rápidas quitando de en medio la camisa.

O puede que él fuera así de bueno.

En ocasiones anteriores, ya hubiera estado encima de ella, dentro de ella, despertándola con la sensación de su polla estirándola y enviando fuego a sus terminaciones nerviosas. Pero esta mañana, Darien estaba indeciso. Buscando… ¿su permiso? …¿su conformidad?

El cuerpo de Serena palpitaba. Sentía cómo el pulso vibraba en su ingle y ya estaba hinchada y húmeda para él. Amaba su toque. Incluso con el más suave, Darien era fuerte y dominante. La había atraído por su fuerza, cuando había tenido motivos para temer todo lo demás en el mundo.

Darien la hizo sentir protegida y cuidada.

¿Pero ahora?

Su cerebro se quejaba al intentar descifrar dónde se encontraban. Si es que estaban en algún sitio. Ni siquiera podía echar la mirada hacia atrás a lo que habían tenido, porque lo que tuvieron no era real. Estaba basado en mentiras y medias verdades.

La mano de Darien se deslizó sobre su vientre y cubrió a su bebé como si intentara entender lo único que tenían. Habían creado una vida muy valiosa. Ella era muy real.

La besó de nuevo, solo un toque contra el pulso de su cuello. Su cuerpo se pegó a la curva de su espalda. Su erección estaba caliente y dura, pulsando contra su piel. Ráfagas de escalofríos recorrían su cadera y se propagaron rápidamente por sus piernas.

—Dijiste que no podíamos, —dijo Serena sin convicción.

Darien movió su mano hasta cubrir el pecho y lo amasó suavemente, trabajando el pezón entre sus dedos.

—¿Estás más sensible aquí ahora? —susurró él.

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar por la tensión de su garganta.

—Entonces, tendré mucho cuidado.

Darien tocó y acarició, alternándolos hasta que sus pezones estuvieron erectos y tan duros que dolían. El simple roce sobre las puntas enviaba una corriente de deseo que atravesaba su abdomen.

—Voy a quitarte la camisa. Solo estate quieta. Déjame hacer todo el trabajo. No quiero hacerte daño en el brazo.

Serena se estremeció ante la cruda sensualidad de su voz. El timbre bajo, ronco, un poco áspero. Siempre era bajo y ronco cuando hacían el amor.

Oh, Dios, iban a hacer el amor.

Darien subió aún más la camisa hasta que llegó a su cuello. Estiró la manga hasta que pudo deslizarla por el codo. Solo sintió una punzada de dolor mientras tiraba de ella por el brazo.

—Levanta la cabeza solo un segundo, cariño.

Un momento más tarde, ya le había quitado la camisa y solo llevaba la ropa interior.

Darien se apoyó en el codo y ella volvió la cabeza para poder verle. Él simplemente la observaba, su mirada recorría todo su cuerpo con movimientos perezosos.

—Eres tan increíblemente hermosa —dijo Darien con voz ronca.

Serena tragó saliva. No quería arruinar el momento pero tenía que saber lo que había cambiado. ¿Por qué ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer el amor con ella?

—Dijiste que no podíamos —repitió ella.

—Eso dije —aceptó Darien—. Pero ahora mismo no puedo pensar en una única razón por la que no podamos hacerlo. Te deseo, Serena. Te he echado de menos. No puedo estar aquí tumbado sin tocarte. Quiero lo que es mío de nuevo. Quiero darte lo que es tuyo.

El pecho de Serena se agitó, luego se tensó. Su estómago se revolvió y empezó a temblar.

—Shh, cariño —dijo Darien mientras acariciaba la curva de su cuerpo—. Sólo déjame amarte. Solucionaremos todo esto después, Serena. Lo juro.

—¿No me odias?

Los ojos de Darien se suavizaron y se inclinó para besar su cadera derecha por encima de la cintura de sus braguitas.

—Siento muchas cosas por ti Serena. Pero odio no es una de ellas.

Su pulgar se enganchó en su ropa interior y cuidadosamente la deslizó hacia abajo dejándola desnuda y vulnerable a su toque y a su mirada.

La mano de Serena acarició su vientre y volvió la cara contra la almohada, incapaz de soportar su escrutinio.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo hermosa que eres?

Había tal admiración y reverencia en su voz que volvió la mirada hacia él. Estaba ahí en sus ojos mientras simplemente la miraba.

Darien se inclinó y volvió a besar su cadera, luego roció una línea de besos por toda su pierna hasta su tobillo. Levantó su pie y besó cada dedo hasta que ella se retorció por las cosquillas.

Bajó su pie y se movió detrás de ella otra vez. Se acostó, su boca cerca de la nuca mientras se colocaba en cucharita contra ella. Las nalgas de Serena acogieron su erección y ella gimió con anticipación.

Darien no la movió. No la giró. Simplemente levantó su pierna y la deslizó por encima de él hasta que ella estuvo abierta y desnuda. Su pene estaba entre las piernas de Serena, pero fueron sus dedos los que encontraron su calor.

—Darien… —susurró ella mientras él acariciaba los suaves pliegues.

Darien los separó y sumergió un dedo en su interior.

—Estás caliente y húmeda y tan malditamente apretada, —comentó él con un gemido.

Otro dedo se deslizó en su interior y ella se arqueó impotente. No iba a durar. Su cuerpo era dolorosamente consciente de él. Le deseaba con cada aliento. Volvió la cabeza y su mejilla se encontró con sus labios. La besó. La dulzura de ese beso fundió sus sentidos y envió un tembloroso despertar a través de su corazón.

¿Cómo podía amar a alguien del que estaba tan insegura?

Los ojos de Serena se inundaron de lágrimas repentinas. Parpadeó furiosamente, enfadada por ser tan débil en un momento tan vulnerable.

—Hazme el amor, —Serena dijo con un suspiro—. Por favor, Darien. Te necesito.

Él se detuvo solo un momento, y un mínimo temblor se abrió paso a través de su cuerpo, presionando contra ella. Serena podía sentir su energía y su reacción ante su suave súplica.

Sus dedos la dejaron para agarrar su pene. Se posicionó en su entrada y entonces posó sus labios en su oreja. Un beso. Dos. Y luego murmuró suave y dulce.

—Solo relájate, nena. Déjame tomarte de este modo, así no tienes que moverte. Déjame cuidar de ti.

Darien empujó hacia delante, las caderas presionando sus nalgas mientras entraba en el apretado cierre de su calor. Ella contuvo la respiración, luego cerró los ojos cuando su empuje superficial envoi ráfagas de placer a través de su coño.

Adelante y atrás. Se meció contra ella, despacio y con cuidado, ninguno de sus empujes era demasiado profundo. Su mano dejó su pene ahora que estaba en posición y la colocó posesivamente sobre su cadera. Sus dedos la agarraron, sosteniéndola mientras se movía más rápido ahora, pero aún con el mismo cuidado que antes.

La estaba volviendo loca. Serena se inclinó y empujó hacia atrás, deseosa de encontrar sus movimientos, pero él la agarró de la cadera y la mantuvo quieta.

—Déjame, —susurró él de nuevo.

La pierna de Serena estaba apoyada sobre la de Darien y metió el pie entre sus piernas, disfrutando del roce de su vello contra su piel desnuda. Sus piernas eran musculosas, delgadas y tan fuertes. Se flexionaron y temblaron con cada impulso.

Después, su mano se movió de su cadera y la colocó por debajo de su pierna, elevándola para darle más espacio. Sujetó su muslo con el antebrazo y se estiró hasta que sus dedos encontraron su clítoris.

Su pulgar atormentaba la entrada mientras su pene la frotaba delante y atrás, mientras sus dedos separaban la suave carne, acariciando tiernamente el rígido bulto de nervios de su centro.

Sin poder permanecer inmóvil, Serena se tensó y empujó de nuevo contra él.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y se hundió más profundo, hasta que sus nalgas estuvieron apretadas contra su abdomen.

—¿Estás lista, cariño? Córrete conmigo. Córrete conmigo ahora.

—Sólo un segundo más, —suspiró ella.

Serena cerró los ojos y se meció contra él. Los dedos de Darien se movieron con más fuerza y movió el pulgar para que girara sobre su clítoris, exigiendo una respuesta por parte de Serena.

—Sí. Oh, Dios mío, sí. Justo así, Darien. No pares, por favor. No pares.

Serena estaba suplicando. Su voz era ronca y necesitada y cada exigencia salía en una pequeña ráfaga de aire.

Darien se echó hacia atrás y luego empujó profundamente mientras su pulgar giraba en un círculo cerrado.

Ella gritó y se tensó. Sus dedos se cerraron en puños tan apretados que sus manos temblaban con la tensión. Brillaban cascadas de colores, manchas pequeñas y grandes que flotaban a través de su visión incluso cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Ahora, Darien estaba empujando duro y rápido mientras buscaba su propia liberación. Sus gritos roncos se mezclaron con los sonidos agonizantes de ella. Sonaba como si Serena tuviese el peor tipo de dolor, pero el placer, ah, el placer era tan intenso, tan hermoso que no quería que terminase.

Serena alargó la mano para coger la mano de Darien cuando la sensación se hizo demasiado intensa para soportarlo. Él apartó el pulgar, pero continuó con un suave movimiento de su pene deslizándose a través de los lisos tejidos con su liberación.

Finalmente se detuvo, quedándose en lo más profundo de ella. Serena no se movió por temor a desplazarle y se quedó allí, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de estar tan íntimamente unida a este hombre.

Él besó su espalda, frotó su pulgar en círculos alrededor de su hombro y luego la besó de nuevo, sus erráticas respiraciones la ponían la piel de gallina.

—Te necesito —La voz de Darien era tranquila y pesarosa, como si no le gustase haberlo admitido y aún más odiase expresarlo. Ella se preguntó por qué había sido honesto. Tal vez también estaba cansado de todo el engaño entre ellos—. No puedo explicarlo. No estoy seguro de querer hacerlo, pero, maldita sea, te necesito, Serena. No es sólo físico. No puede serlo. He tenido necesidades físicas antes.

Se movió un poco y, por un momento, Serena temió que se alejara de ella, pero se quedó allí, sus cuerpos unidos mientras cambiaba de posición para acercarse a ella.

Deslizó la mano sobre su cintura y extendió sus dedos sobre el vientre. Su agarre era posesivo y tierno, y eso implicaba más que las palabras; estaba reclamando lo que era suyo.

Continuó acariciando y mimando su vientre, su toque ligero y calmante. Apoyó la boca contra su hombro y ninguno de los dos habló. Serena flotaba en una nube, entre el sueño y la vigilia, existiendo en un estado de delicioso letargo. Por fin se durmió y solo se despertó cuando le sintió alejarse con una descarga cálida de fluidos.

—Vuelvo enseguida, —dijo él.

Regresó con una toalla caliente y la limpió suavemente entre las piernas. Luego se instaló junto a ella en la cama una vez más y la acercó a él.

—¿No nos tenemos que ir? —murmuró ella.

—No, todavía no. Mi equipo me notificará cuando sea seguro.

Serena se movió y frunció el ceño.

—Estamos seguros aquí, ¿los dos solos?

Le sintió sonreír contra su cuello.

—Sí, Soph, estamos a salvo. No correría ningún riesgo contigo o con nuestro bebé. Sabré si alguien está a tres metros de nuestra puerta.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó adormilada.

Darien se rió entre dientes.

—Seguridad. Puse un montón mientras estabas tomando tu baño. Duerme ahora y no te preocupes por nada.

Serena suspiró mientras se desvanecía la euforia postcoital. Era difícil no preocuparse cuando se enfrentaba a tanta incertidumbre. Todavía no le había contado todo y, cuando lo supiese, podría no querer saber nada de ella.

Darien odiaba al padre de Serena y, si la manzana no caía muy lejos del árbol, ella no podía imaginar a Darien muy contento por pasar tiempo con ella, amándola o permitiendo que su hijo se criara con un monstruo.

El miedo se agitó en su estómago hasta que tuvo que respirar hondo por la nariz para calmar las arcadas. Él no podría, no le quitaría a su bebé.

Cerró los ojos. Estaba siendo una idiota. Nada de eso iba a suceder. Solo tenía que tener cuidado, escoger el momento adecuado y asegurarse de que su tío nunca se acercase.

Y esto último no podría hacerlo sin Darien.

**Continuara..**

**Qué Más esta por descubrir Darien y Serena? Uff Hizo Calor!**

**Chicas! **

**ATENCION!, Durante Los Siguientes Fines De Semana Hare Una Pausa Con Esta Adaptación Para Hacer Las Adaptaciones de la Epoca Decembrina! Después de Eso Regresare Con Estos Sexy Seals!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLA IMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****MAYA BANKS**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****NO HAY DONDE CORRER**** ES EL SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOIR MOON SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****, YA ESTAN ADERTIDAS TODAS, POR LO CUAL NO ACEPTO RACLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 17**

Darien se despertó con un cuerpo caliente y suave extendido sobre él y un pequeño golpeteo a su costado. Le llevó un momento procesar que era su hijo dándole pataditas.

Sonrió y deslizó su mano por la espalda de Serena hasta cubrir su pequeño trasero regordete mientras yacía absorbiendo la absoluta domesticidad de la escena.

Su mujer, débil y saciada, echada sobre él de una manera posesiva que le daba una ridícula sensación de satisfacción, y su hijo, despertándole con un piececito en su vientre.

Si el pequeño diablillo se parecía a su mamá, le costará un infierno meterle en vereda.

Mientras continuaba acariciando su espalda, ella se movió y murmuró algo contra su cuello antes de meterse más profundamente entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó él contra el oído de Serena.

—Ducha, —murmuró ella—. Necesito una. Pero Dios, no quiero levantarme.

—Entonces, no lo hagas.

Darien la apretó más contra él, contento de quedarse como estaban. Levantó su mano de la cadera para comprobar el reloj y luego arrastró perezosamente sus dedos hasta la raja de su culo.

Escalofríos recorrieron su espalda, y él los calmó con su palma. Por un buen rato, ella yació allí, el único sonido era su suave respiración contra su cuello.

Sí, a él le gustaba. Le había gustado hacía cinco meses y le gustaba ahora.

Finalmente, ella se apartó para levantarse y el cabello rubio cayó sobre su barbilla. Darien se sorprendió cuando ella se inclinó y le besó.

No fue un roce indeciso, si no un beso caliente, con la boca abierta que envió una oleada de electricidad a través de su cuerpo.

Ella se apartó con las pupilas dilatadas hasta que solo un Delgado anillo de color azul, rodeaba el negro. Pasó la palma de la mano por su mandíbula y dejó que su pulgar se deslizara por sus labios.

—¿Por qué me ataste aquella vez?

Darien parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Esa vez en el hotel, me ataste.

El pecho de Darien se sacudió mientras la risa escapaba.

—No sé. Parecía que era lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Quizás soy un perverso hijo de puta. ¿Te gustó?

Ella pareció pensar en ello, mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado.

—Quizás.

Él se inclinó y la besó rápidamente en la boca.

—Entonces, tal vez lo volveré a hacer alguna vez.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron y se volvieron más oscuros. Él sonrió. Oh, sí, a ella le gustaba. La verdad era que realmente no sabía por qué lo había hecho. En ese momento la quería completamente a su merced, y la idea de tenerla atada a su cama, había sido un enorme afrodisíaco. No es que necesitase mucho más estímulo alrededor de ella.

—Bueno, ahora voy a darme esa ducha, —dijo ella.

Serena trató de apartarse, pero él la sujetó contra él y luego rodó con ella hasta que estuvo encima, mirando dentro de los amplios remolinos azules.

Su polla dolía como una cabrona y cuando ella se retorció, la punta rozó los hinchados y húmedos pliegues. Él gimió y empujó, presionando a través del apretado calor líquido. Serena jadeó y se impulsó hacia arriba.

—Oh, joder, —susurró él—. Esto va ser rápido.

Darien empujó y sintió que perdía su piel, dejándole en carne viva y expuesto. Intentó ser suave. Necesitaba ser amable, sobre todo ahora, cuando ella estaba somnolienta y sin preparación, pero su canal lo abrazó, con un dominio absoluto sobre su polla.

Las uñas de Serena rasparon su espalda y luego se marcaron. Él se hundió y se balanceó y ella abrió sus piernas para aceptarle.

Cuando ella susurró su nombre en una aceptación dulce y ronca, él se perdió. Se corrió mientras ella le abrazaba. Sus manos suaves, como pequeñas plumas acariciando de arriba a abajo su espalda.

Darien tragó saliva y trató de recuperar la compostura, pero se sentía agotado por este rápido encuentro. Se sacudió casi incontrolablemente y se quedó sin fuerzas.

Se dejó caer y ella le envolvió en su abrazo. Enterró su cara contra su nuca e inhaló el aroma femenino.

—Lo siento, nena. Lo siento.

Serena giró la cabeza hasta que sus labios encontraron la piel detrás de su oreja. Le besó, solo una vez, y susurró en voz baja.

—No lamentes desearme, Darien.

Él se levantó.

—Eso nunca. Solo lamento haber sido un idiota desconsiderado.

Ella sonrió.

—Ven a la ducha conmigo.

—¿No hay remojo en la bañera hoy?

Serena dijo que no con la cabeza.

—No, solo una ducha rápida y luego puedes darme de comer otra vez. ¿Cuándo tendremos que irnos?

Darien comprobó su reloj, preguntándose lo mismo.

—Empieza a ducharte. Llamaré y lo comprobaré, me aseguraré de que todo va según el plan.

Con mucho cuidado, se apartó y tendió una mano para ayudarla a salir de la cama. La observó caminar hacia el cuarto de baño, hipnotizado por el suave balanceo de su trasero.

Era una mujer embarazada hermosa. Siempre había pensado que las mujeres embarazadas eran hermosas. Le gustaba mirarlas, la exuberancia de sus hinchados cuerpos, la chispa en sus ojos, e imaginar la suavidad de su piel. Pero nada le había preparado para la realidad de una mujer embarazada con su hijo.

Darien volvió a la realidad. Lo peor era que sabía que estaba en claro rumbo de colisión con algo para lo que no estaba preparado, pero, por el momento, no le importaba.

Solo sabía que, de alguna manera, tenía que solucionar todo esto. No solo no iba a dejar marchar a su hijo, tampoco iba a dejar marchar a Serena. Eso era lo que había pensado y no iba a permitirse ir más allá.

Serena salió del cuarto de baño con los pies descalzos, su pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha. Se frotaba con una toalla mientras buscaba sus zapatos.

—¿Buscas esto? —preguntó Darien mientras tiraba unas zapatillas sobre la cama—. Necesitamos que ponernos en marcha. Tenemos unas pocas horas de carretera antes de llegar a la casa de seguridad.

Serena dejó caer la toalla y alcanzó un par de calcetines que Darien había colocado al lado de las zapatillas.

—Recogeré el resto de las cosas del cuarto de baño y luego nos iremos. Ya tengo preparado todo lo demás.

Ella asintió y se puso las zapatillas, atando los cordones rápidamente. Sentía curiosidad por esa casa de seguridad. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeaba Darien que estuvieran allí? ¿Tenía la intención de dejarla allí mientras él iba tras su tío?

Darien no le había dicho nada, pero no era tonta. Si estuviera en su lugar, ella habría hecho lo mismo. No lamentaría ver caer el resto de la red de su padre. Tomas estaba con las manos atadas porque no tenía la llave que Serena había robado. Sus recursos no daban más de sí y estaba cada vez más desesperado.

—Estoy lista, —dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

Darien la condujo fuera del hotel, su mirada examinando la noche a su alrededor. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y alerta mientras la metía en la camioneta. Incluso le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad antes de ir hacia el lado del conductor. Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. El hombre era concienzudo. Tenía que admitirlo. No hacía nada a medias.

Darien era sumamente leal a la gente a la que quería. Su familia. Sus amigos. Si él le diera la mitad de esa lealtad a su hija, crecería como la más afortunada de las niñas. Pero Serena sabía que Darien le daría todo. No habría nadie más importante para él que su hija.

Su pecho dolió debido a la tristeza. ¿Cómo sería tener ese tipo de amor y lealtad? Solo esperaba poder dar lo que nunca le habían dado. Esperaba saber cómo.

En realidad no importaba si era algo innato o había que aprenderlo o viceversa. Estaba jodida de cualquiera de las dos formas.

—Amanecerá pronto, —dijo él—. Quizás en una hora. Llegaremos a media mañana. Justo a tiempo para el desayuno. Sé que has dicho que estás hambrienta, pero ¿crees que puedes esperar unas pocas horas?

—Te estaba tomando el pelo, —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Antes he comido demasiado así que no creo que tenga hambre en una semana.

Él miró su vientre.

—Ya. He oído decir que no es sensato creer a una mujer embaraza cuando dice que nunca tendrá hambre de nuevo.

Ella se rió y disfrutó de la sensación de sentirse tan ligera. Era absurdo e incongruente, dada la forma en que había llegado hasta aquí y lo tenue que era su dominio de la situación. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se había sentido a salvo lo suficiente como para disfrutar de un momento robado, en el que no tuviera que preocuparse de que esa alegría se convirtiera en algo que significara su muerte o su desaparición.

Apartó la mirada, avergonzada por el hecho de que pudiera olvidar tan fácilmente lo que estaba en juego. Se aclaró la garganta, como si eso hiciera que la sensación desapareciera.

El cielo se volvió lavanda y solo una estrella colgaba obstinadamente en él, brillando como un diamante contra el terciopelo. Su mirada estaba fija en la estrella y era incapaz de apartar la mirada. Las estrellas siempre la habían fascinado. Había pasado incontables horas pidiendo deseos cuando era una niña.

Había aprendido desde pequeña que pedir deseos era un ejercicio inútil, y que el único rasgo útil era la autosuficiencia. Había pasado años intentando que desapareciera la pequeña niña melancólica que tenía dentro. Al principio, se había empeñado en protegerla y luego, había tratado sin piedad de sacarla de su existencia.

La mujer que había disparado a su padre, y que no sentía ningún remordimiento, no se parecía en nada a la niña que sólo deseaba amor y una familia, una familia real.

—¿En qué estás pensando? Estás a punto de machacarte el labio inferior.

Serena inmediatamente relajó la boca y logró poner una leve sonrisa.

—Nada importante. Háblame del GICK. ¿Cómo lo pusiste en marcha y por qué haces lo que haces? Parece una extraña elección de carrera profesional.

Darien la miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros.

—Pagan bien.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Porque pagan bien?

—Supongo que podría decir que está en la sangre. Toda mi familia es militar. Nunca hubo nadie que no lo fuera. Mi padre, su padre, el padre de su padre. Tíos, primos... nombra uno, todos nos alistamos.

—Pero tú ya no estás en servicio ¿verdad?, me refiero a que GICK es una empresa privada.

Solo hubo un breve parpadeo en sus ojos y si ella no hubiese estado observando, se habría perdido sus manos apretando un poco el volante.

—¿Tu padre no te habló de nosotros? Dijiste que sabía lo que éramos.

Los labios de Serena se tensaron.

—Mi padre solo me dijo lo que pensaba que necesitaba saber para acercarme a ti. No me contó la historia de tu vida ni nada.

Él miró de nuevo a la carretera.

—No, no estoy en el servicio activo. Fui oficial del ejército. Nicolas y Yaten se unieron a los marines. También lo hicieron Andrew, Zafiro y Armand, a quienes no conoces. Andrew fue un SEAL de la marina.

—¿Fue? ¿Así que ninguno de vosotros son ya militares?

—Zafiro y Armand todavía están en activo. En el Ejército.

—¿Entonces Andrew trabaja contigo?

Darien hizo una mueca.

—A veces. Probablemente más en el futuro. Él y su mujer han pasado por malos momentos. Ahora mismo está centrado en ella.

—Oh, quiero decir que eso es bueno.

—Sí, necesitan tiempo. Aunque estarán bien. Lita es fuerte. Es una luchadora.

Serena le miró con curiosidad. Un cálido destello había aparecido en sus ojos al hablar de su cuñada e hizo que Serena tuviera curiosidad por conocer la historia oculta que había detrás de esas enigmáticas palabras.

—Así que ¿formaste el GICK cuando dejaste el servicio militar? Parece un trabajo de enormes proporciones. No puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo.

Darien sonrió.

—No demasiado. Tenía un montón de buenos contactos. Salvé el culo a un alto mando de la CIA durante un incidente en una de las embajadas de . Me dijo que si alguna vez podía devolverme el favor que le llamase. Así que lo hice. Le llamé. Hacemos muchos de nuestros trabajos a través de él, pero también hacemos trabajos en el sector privado.

—¿Como cuáles?

Serena no podía imaginar a la gente normal y corriente necesitando un operativo militar. Su padre sí, pero él estaba tan lejos de la normalidad como se podría imaginar.

—La mayoría de nuestras misiones de recuperación de rehenes se contratan a través de los gobiernos y no siempre el nuestro. Nos han contratado pequeños países sin el poder militar de una nación más desarrollada. En el sector privado, hemos aceptado trabajos de rescate de víctimas de secuestros y también de recuperación de fugitivos.

Serena abrió más los ojos.

—¿Quieres decir como prisioneros fugados?

Él sonrió.

—No, no del todo. Más como criminales que no han sido detenidos todavía o que huyeron antes de haber sido juzgados por sus crímenes. Este trabajo es un montón de cosas, pero no es predecible ni aburrido.

—Eso suena muy peligroso, —murmuró ella.

—Puede ser, pero somos buenos en lo que hacemos. Contratamos y entrenamos a los mejores.

Ella sonrió con picardía.

—Ahora suenas como un anuncio publicitario.

Darien extendió una mano y la cogió de la barbilla.

—A nadie le gusta un listillo.

Ella le cogió de la mano y le besó la punta de un dedo. Los ojos de Darien se derritieron y, por un momento, hizo un viraje cuando su atención se alejó de la carretera.

—Eres una amenaza, —masculló él.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron inocentemente.

—¿Qué?

Darien sacudió su cabeza y se rió entre dientes pero miró a la carretera y volvió a poner sus manos sobre el volante.

**Continuara…**

**Hola Chicas! Ya les debía Este Capi! Jaja**

**Como les comente en el Grupo, Estoy Transcribiendo los Capis de La Lista Traviesa x que no me deja hacer copiar y pegar en Word, si lo hago Salen simbolos como estos, #$% asi que tomara algo de tiempo x el momento les pondre capis de estas adataciones**


End file.
